


All Seasons Shall Be Sweet to Thee (Japanese translation)

by Asagi_translator



Series: Sweet To Thee (Japanese translation) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Slow Burn, vague politics
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 102,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagi_translator/pseuds/Asagi_translator
Summary: 千年前にアスガルドとの戦争に負けたヨトゥンヘイムは外界との貿易・渡航を禁止され、千年閉ざされた世界となっていた。その執行猶予期間も終わると、アスガルドは親善大使と称してソーをヨトゥンヘイムに送り込む。ここでヨトゥンヘイムの現状を調べ、アスガルド及び外界がどのように彼らの援助をするべきかを決めて父に報告するのがソーの仕事。その後に今度はロキがヨトゥンヘイムの使者としてアスガルドへ赴き、彼らの風習・文化を学び、必要に応じて両国間の仲介をすることを要求される。ラウフェイとしては、祖国では嫁ぎ先のないロキがどうにかしてソーに見初められ、アスガルドに奪われた冬の小箱を花嫁代償として受け取りたいという願望がある。しかし、ロキにもプライドはある。ソーのようなボンボンに嫁ぐのだけは嫌！となるべく魅力的でない格好をしたり、ささやかな抵抗を続けることに。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Sweet To Thee (Japanese translation) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561081
Kudos: 3





	1. 夏 Ⅰ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Seasons Shall Be Sweet to Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575956) by [wouldyouknowmore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wouldyouknowmore/pseuds/wouldyouknowmore). 



「歓迎するぞ、ラウフェイよ」オーディンが言う。その髭は新雪のように白く、儀式用の鎧を纏っているにも関わらず、その肩は下がっており、槍を握る様も武器を掲げるというよりは老人の杖のように扱っているかのようだ。彼とは距離の開いた位置にいるロキからも、槍の柄と壮麗な黄金の玉座の肘掛に掴まる指先は染みが浮かび、脆い枝のように見えた。

『これが九つの世界の統治者だって？』ロキは内心で問う。オーディン、ヨトゥンヘイムの難、多くの世界を強力な軍で踏みにじり、その鉄拳をもって彼らを服従させたアスガルドの独裁者…それなのに、本人は風でも吹けばその崇高な席から飛ばされそうに見えるだなんて。ロキはチラリと自分の父親を見上げ、二人を見比べ、一体この老人がどのようにしてその優に二倍は背のあるヨトゥンの気高き戦士に勝利したのか奇妙に思った。たとえそれが千年も前の話だったとしても。彼は決してラウフェイを贔屓目に見ているわけではなかったが、父はこの数世紀に老いた様子はほとんど見せず、昔から強く健康なままで、ロキにしては珍しく、家族を誇らしく思うのだった。

オーディンの世継ぎ、雷神と謳われる男は玉座の一段下に立っているが、彼の方が余程手強い相手に見える。アシールにしては、あるいはロキよりもさらに背が高く、ヨトゥンの王を見上げて口角を下げる彼の纏う深紅のマントに対してその髪と髭は黄金に輝いていた(ついでに言えば、この富に溢れかえる世界の全てがそうだ)。もしも、太古の戦争でオーディンの姿がこの息子のようだったのならば、古くからある伝承も理解できるというもの。しかし、ロキは良く知ることだったが、人は見かけによらぬものだ。そして、オーディンの脆弱な外見の裏には燃えたぎるような力が存在していた。ロキは己のセイズルを伸ばして全父の力を探ってみたく思ったが、とてもではないが実行するつもりはない――それに、相手の片方しかない目が突然彼に鋭く貫くような視線を移せば、ロキはオーディンが実際にはどれほどのものが見えているのだろうと考えずにはいられなかった。

「末子を連れてくるとは聞かされていたが」全父が言うと、ロキは相手の視線から目を外すまいと努めていた。「しかし、そこの若者は我が息子に比べても霜の巨人には見えぬぞ」

「ロキは自由に形を変えることができるのです、全父よ。巨人にしては小さいというのは事実に違いありませんが」ラウフェイの声音はどこか弁解するような響きすらあった。王としては情けなくもあるが、現状では必要な配慮だ。今日この日、彼らは危ない橋を渡っているのだから。「この熱気の中ではアシールの姿を取る方が心地よいのだと話していました」

オーディンはまだ彼を値踏みするように眺めており、ロキはアスガルド風のチュニックの襟元を引っ張りたくて仕方なかったが、なんとか我慢する。項を汗が一滴伝い落ちるその不快で慣れない感覚に耐えていると、オーディンがようやく口を開いた。

「アシールとヨトゥナー、二つの種族の血はかつて交わっていた。あるいは、アスガーディアンの先祖の血が色濃く出ているに過ぎないのかもしれぬな」と、彼は思慮深げに言った。「何にしろ、ラウフェイの息子ロキよ、よく来た。では、当面の問題に取り掛かるとしようか」

言葉を続けるオーディンの意識がラウフェイに移ったのは、ほっとさせることだった。相手の声音は宣告するものに変わっていった。

「ヨトゥンヘイム降伏の際に」彼は玉座の間の最後方に佇む衛兵の耳にもしっかりと内容が聞き取れるほどに高らかな声で語り始めた。「両者合意の下に交わされた条約では、他の条件もあったが、ヨトゥンヘイムとは千年に及ぶ他世界との貿易制裁、および、領域間の渡航禁止条例が交わされた。この執行猶予期間が終わったことで、王ラウフェイ、そなたを我が国に呼び寄せ、ヨトゥンヘイムの国境開放を始めた次第だ。

「まず初めに、ヨトゥンヘイムの現状査定のため、わが国の代表をそちらに送る。その者はそなたの国の視察を行い、この遷移期間においてアスガルドがどのような援助を行うべきか報告する。同時に、その者は両国間の和平と理解を深めるべく、アスガルドの親善大使としての務めを果たす。私はこの任をオーディンの息子ソーに委ねることにした」

全父の唯一の子であり世継ぎがかつての敵国の中心に送り込まれるというのは、誰が見ても親善の証だとロキは思った。あるいは、賢い保安対策とも取れるが。万が一、王太子に害が及べば二度目の戦争は避けられず、そして現在の弱体化された状態ではヨトゥンヘイムに生存の可能性はない。ソー自身はこの任務に少しも喜んでいないようだが、反論しようともしていなかった。

「さらに、その後にヨトゥンヘイムからの代表をアスガルドに迎え、その者には我々の慣習に順応し、必要に応じて両国間の仲介者となってもらいたいという旨も告げてあったのだが、本日この若者を同行させたということは、そなたは息子のロキをこの任に就かせたいと思っていると受け取って良いのだな？」

「そうです」ラウフェイが答える。「この者はこの任に相応しいでしょう」

「それはまだ分からぬがな。だが、我々はそなたを歓迎しよう、ロキ・ラウフェイソン。我が国の気候がそなたにとって快く感じられるだろう冬至に再びまみえよう」

ロキは一礼をする。もっとも、彼はもっと深く頭を下げることもできただろうが。それから口を開いた。「お心遣い感謝いたします、全父様」アスガルドを快い場所と感じられる気候があるとは到底思えなかったが、ロキはそれを内心に秘めておいた。

これらの宣言はロキが予期していた通りのもの(オーディンの選んだ使者については予想外だったが)であり、それから幾つかの公式の言葉を交わし、王子の訪問をひと月後に定めた後、二人の王が象徴的な蜂蜜酒の角盃を交わすことで全父との謁見は終了した。

彼らが盃を交わす間、ロキは玉座の間を見回し、再びここに戻る日まで考慮しておくべき様々な情報を拾った。それには頭上高くにある、おそらく大戦終結時のラウフェイとオーディンの姿を描いた天井画も含まれている。それはロキが正確だと思っている情景よりもよほど牧歌的な絵面であり、降伏時の詳細を知らぬ者が見れば、二人が金箔の施された手の間で善良で公平な和平条約を交わしているのだと思い込んでしまうだろう。実際、アスガルドの一般的見地はどれほど歪曲されているのだろうと考えながら、ロキは視線をソーへ移し――相手が用心深そうな表情で彼をまっすぐ見返していたことに驚いた。

しかし、そこで彼らは謁見終了を告げられ、ロキはアスガルド王子に礼儀正しい一礼をしてから衛兵らに従って玉座の間を去るのだった。

＊＊＊

それからの数週間、ロキは客人を迎えるための準備でそれなりに忙しくしていたにも関わらず、時間はのろのろと過ぎていくように感じられた。アシールの大きさに合わせた家具が急いで作成され、風通しが一番悪い部屋に火鉢を大目に準備し、料理人や宮廷使用人らにもオーディンの息子がどのような食事や衛生状態を必要とするか教育する必要があった。さらに、充分な余裕を持って旅程を組み、ラウフェイの承認も貰わなければならなかった。実際、親善大使を迎える人を任された者たちの中で、ヨトゥナーとアシールの違いについても、一見しただけでは分からないことについて調べる努力をしたのはロキくらいしかいなかった(だいたい、彼が初めてアシールの形を取ろうと試みる前に、すでに大量の書物を調べていた)。兄たちではなく、彼がこの外交任務を与えられた理由の一つはこれで間違いないだろうとロキは考えている。しかし、まさかアシールの専門家扱いされることになるとは、全く予想していなかった。

彼の経験と時間不足にも関わらず、ソーの訪問前夜になる頃には、ロキは現状うまくいっていると思っていた。ソーは食卓での野菜不足や水浴びのための湯が足りないと嘆くかもしれないが、どうしてもと言うのなら、動物の群と一緒に藻を漁っても良いし、台所で一番大きな鍋に入り、しばらくの間火にかけておくこともできるだろう。

しかし、客間はこれ以上は無理だと言うほどアシールにとっての快適さを追求しており、宮廷の中庭に向かう途中にロキが最後にざっと部屋を確認した時にはすでに息苦しいほど暑くなっていた。念のため、火を掻き混ぜ、ベッドの毛皮の数も増やしておいた上、彼は客人のために何冊かの本を選び抜き、わざとらしくないように置いておいた。それらの本は全てヨトゥンの視点から見た大戦の実態と結末、そしてその壊滅的な余波について書かれたものばかりだ。ソーが一冊でも目を通すことがあるかどうか、何とも言えないところではあったが、置いておくだけなら問題はないだろう。

「やっと来たか」ロキがようやく屋外に出てくると、ラウフェイが言った。父は衛兵を左右に一人ずつつけているのみで(これはロキの提案だ――意図的であるかはともかく、相手を威嚇するような言動はできる限り慎んだほうが賢明だろう)、彼はロキを隣に立たせるため、一人に場所を開けさせて…それからロキの外見をじろじろと見ながら目を眇めてぼやいた。「本当にそれしかなかったのか？」

否、というのが本当のところだ。ロキは今片方の肩にかけているアザラシの毛皮よりも見目の良いマントを持っていたし(あれを着用していれば、白い毛皮の縁は彼の青い肌と黒髪を際立たせていたことだろう)、革と甲殻で作られたスカートは装飾品がほとんどなく、さらに言えば彼は肩当と籠手、脛当てを中途半端にしか磨いていない。だが、彼は父が何を示唆しているのか分かっていたし、まさにそれが理由で外見に気を使わなかったのだ。

「冠はつけています」ロキは父の横に並び、額にある黄金の角に手を伸ばしたが、父の気を逸らすには及ばず、ラウフェイは憤懣の息をつくとがみがみ説教を始めた。

「お前は合意したのではなかったか」彼は言う。「我らの民の中からお前に合う相手を見つけることは不可能だと言ったはずだ。それに、アスガルドにおけるヨトゥンヘイムの地位に関しても、婚姻を結ぶことができればどれだけ――」

「それに冬の小箱は素晴らしい花嫁代償となる」ロキが言葉を挟み、目をぐるりと回した。「ええ、充分承知しています、父上。しかし、お言葉ですが、私は一度もこれに賛同した覚えはありませんゆえ。それに、たとえ私が今夜、乳首にピアスをして全身を宝石で飾り立ててソーのベッドで彼に侍ったとしても、アスガーディアンが我々を怪物と見做しており、ソーはおそらくこの地を除く九つの世界全土に恋を煩った乙女たちを何人も作っているだろうにも拘らず、オーディンが未だ彼に嫁を宛がっていないという事実は変わりません。非常に可能性は低いですが、もしもソーが私に何らかの興味を抱いたとしても、それは酒の肴となる自慢話となるだけで、私が彼の婚約者となることはあり得ないでしょう」

ラウフェイの顔に浮かんだ表情だけで口をつぐむには充分だったはずだが、ロキはどちらかというと癇癪持ちだった。今、彼は怒っているのだ。アスガルドから帰還した際に父が初めてこの話題を持ち出した時よりもずっと怒っている。そして、後でこの横柄な態度を罰せられると分かっていながらも、どうも怒りを収めることができない。

「父上が国のために私の身を売りたいと思っていらっしゃることは意図的に無視しています」彼は続ける。ラウフェイに指を突き付けるさまは、衛兵らが居心地悪そうに視線を逸らすには充分な態度だった。「そのことに関して、私が何かを言う必要はないでしょうから。ですが、これは言わせてもらいます。私がこのオーディンの息子とやらに外交的、学術的なもの以上の興味を抱く可能性は、父上が誘惑を提案した瞬間に消え去りました。本音を言えば、あの甘ったれ小僧を最寄りの崖から突き落としたり、外に放り出して凍死させてしまうほうが余程面白そうですし、そうすることで我が国の滅亡を誘引してしまうのでなければ、迷いなくそうしていたでしょう。私は義務を果たしました、父上。そしてこの先も義務は果たしますが、それ以上のことは一切しませんので、あしからず」

まだまだ言いたいことはあったし、それらは最低でも彼の王子の地位をもってしても鞭打ちの刑に処されるような内容だったが、その時、空で突如轟音が鳴り響いて眩いばかりの色彩が溢れ、粉雪が雲となって空中に巻き上がったかと思うと虹の橋が震動と共に地面に接触した。

「この話はまた後ほど続ける。憶えておくように」と言ったラウフェイの声音は低く危険を孕んでおり、ロキは返事をせずに橋に向き直り、最高の愛想笑いを浮かべた。父が脅してきた説教はできれば避けたいものだったが、今はどうにもできないことだった。

ビフレストは閃光と共に霧散し、その中から雷神が足を踏み出すと、ロキは父に向けられた脅迫的な視線を忘れようと努めて姿勢を正した。彼は小さな革袋を携えており、ひと月前に全父の玉座の前に立っていた時とさして変わらぬ姿をしていたが、今度はあの時のマントと同じくけばけばしい赤の色合いで、肩周りに灰色の毛皮が縫い付けられた厚手の外套を纏っていた…そして、その顔に浮かぶあからさまな驚愕も新しい。

「ヨトゥンヘイムへようこそ。歓迎しよう、ソー・オーディンソン」ラウフェイが述べ、ロキは不敬にならない程度に尊大な態度で頭を下げるのだった。

ソーはこの挨拶に頷きかけたが、まだ困惑しているようだ。そして、彼がロキのことを凝視していることに気がつくと、合点がいった。ソーはロキがアシールの姿と服装を纏っているところしか目の当たりにしたことがないのだ。それが青い肌と裸の上半身をした姿で立っているのだから、衝撃を受けているようだった。しかし、彼には慣れてもらうしかないとロキは思い、苛立ちを振り払うように咳払いをした。

「感謝する、ラウフェイよ」ようやくロキから視線を引き剥がすと、ソーは言った。その声はロキが想像していたものよりも深かった。「我が来訪を快く受け入れてくれたこと、感謝する。我が父もよろしく伝えてほしいと仰っられていた。両国間の和平の絆を再び結べることを楽しみにしているぞ」

「私どもも、殿下のご訪問を光栄に思っております」ロキは一歩前に進み出て答えた。「風がひどくなってまいりましたので、我々と共に中に入りませんか？せっかく来ていただいたばかりだというのに、凍りつかれてしまってはあまりに残念ですもの」

その時にラウフェイをチラリと見たのは間違いだった。なにしろ、父は殺人的な視線を彼に向けていたのだ。しかし、彼は無言で踵を返すと、彼らを従えて屋内へと脚を向け、ロキは客人と並ぶのだった。歩きながら、ソーが彼の方をチラチラと見ているのを視界の隅に捉えたロキは、失礼な態度をやめさせるべく脅迫するのはせめて夕食後まで我慢することを己に誓っていた。ソーが彼の外見の衝撃を忘れるまで、それほどの時間はかからないだろう。

(そして残念なことに、そう、このアスガーディアンでさえ、僅かとはいえ彼より背が高いことが確認されてしまった。ロキを憤慨させるものは尽きないようだった)。

「危うくお前が誰だか分からないところだった」ソーが突然彼に話しかけてきた。「お前がシェイプシフターだということは知っていたし、ラウフェイがお前は小さいと話していたが、俺はお前がもっと…なんだろう…」

「背が高いと思っておられましたか？」ロキは本当は歯を見せて威嚇してやりたかったが、代わりに歯を見せて笑ってやった。

「かもしれないな…あるいは、もっと父親似かと。これはお前本来の姿なのか？」

こうして近くで観察することができるようになると、ソーの表情には侮蔑や嫌悪といった要素が見当たらないことにロキは気づいた。その時は特に優しそうな顔ではなかったが、少なくとも悪意があるようには見えず、ロキは今回だけ話に付き合ってやることにした(そうるすことでソーの訪問中にこの話題が再び上がることのないよう願う)。「そうです」彼は言った。「もしかすると、全父様の仰る通り、私はアシールの特徴を隔世遺伝で受け継いだのかもしれませんね」

「他にもお前のようなヨトゥンたちはいるのか？」

「複数形は『ヨトゥナー』と呼びますね」ロキが正す。「お答えしますと、いいえ。もう長いこといないようです」

彼は再び前方に向き直ったが、そうする前にソーが値踏みするような眼差しを向けてきたことに気がついた。しかし、それは重要なことではない。ロキは己が何者なのか分かっていたし、アスガーディアンの我儘王子が彼にどんな意見を抱こうとも、何も変わらない。

「つまり、お前は比類のない存在なのだな」一拍置いて、ソーが結論するとロキは鼻で笑いそうになるのを堪えた。

「そう形容することもできますね」

「ふむ…他にも幾つか形容詞が浮かぶがな」

静かな、まるでソーが独り言を言っているかのようだった。だが、ロキはその物思わしげな口調は好かず、歩調を上げてラウフェイに追いつくと、ソーに慌ててついてこさせるのだった。

＊＊＊

歓迎の食事会は控えめなもので、王家だけが参加していた。ラウフェイは途切れがちに会話を弾ませようとしてはロキに脅迫的な視線を送っており、ヘルブリンディがテーブル越しに客人を睨みつけるさまは意図的に威嚇しないという決まり事に明確に反しているし、ビーレイストルなどはロキとソーにチラチラと意味ありげな視線を送るものだから、いい加減やめてもらわないと、明日の朝食には毒を仕込んでやるとロキに思わせるのだった。(一体全体なぜ、ラウフェイがその馬鹿げた計画をロキの兄たちに伝えたのか理解ができないうえ、どうやら直ちに事実関係を明らかにせねばならないようだ)。

しかも、ロキはソーの客間は彼の身体の大きさに合わたのにもかかわらず、フォーマルなダイニングテーブルのためにもう一脚背の高いベンチ椅子を作っておくのを忘れてしまっていたため、現在ソーは料理に手が届くためにロキと二人で同じベンチに座らなければならなかった。不幸なことに、この席では二人が辛うじて隣り合わせに座れる程度の広さしかなく、ソーは何度も誤ってロキの脇を肘でつついてしまうのだ。夕食の際にロキが角突きの冠を外していなければ、素早く頭を振ってその鮮やかすぎる青い瞳を片方抉ってやろうかと思うくらいだ。そうすれば父親とお揃いになってちょうど良い――と思うと、ラウフェイが有無を言わせず促すような目を向けてくるので、ロキは溜め息を呑み込むのだった。

「お食事をお気に召されていればよいのですが」と、彼はソーが巨大な一口を食べた瞬間を待って尋ね、それに答えるために相手が慌てて咀嚼して急いで呑み込む様子をたっぷり楽しんでおいた。

「肉は普段食べるものよりレアだが」ソーがようやく声を絞り出す。「問題ないぞ。ありがとう。これは何の肉なのだ？」

「トナカイです」

「ああ、アスガルドにもいるぞ。もっとも、俺たちは食べないがな。ヨトゥンヘイムにも生息しているとは知らなかった」

「アスガルドにいるものとはかなり異なるものと思います。ですが、我々にとっては主食でもあります。それに、飲み物は発酵されたトナカイの乳なのですよ」

ソーは一瞬顔をしかめていたが、すぐにそれを覆い隠していた。「なるほど」と彼は言って、角盃を慎重に眺めやった。

この反応に後押しされ、ロキは続けた。「通常、我々はこの肉を生食します。なにしろ、火を起こすにも燃料が非常に少ないうえ、そもそも我々には必要ありませんので。ですが、おそらく殿下は炙ったものを好まれると思い、厨房にもそう伝えてあります…もちろん、こちらでの滞在期間中に遊牧民の下を訪れますが、その時には伝統的な食事を頂くことになるでしょう」

ソーがこれに対する礼儀正しい返答を考えている間に、ロキは笑みを深めて加えた。「モツがお好きだと良いのですが。特別なお客人としてもてなすために、彼らはおそらく殿下のために新鮮な心臓を丸ごと、しかもまだ鼓動を刻んでいるものを出されると思いますので」

それは当然虚言であり、ビーレイストルは口許に運んだ角盃の中で爆笑したのを咳き込むことで誤魔化し、ラウフェイはテーブルの上座で憤怒の表情を浮かべていた。しかし、ソーは一瞬だけ唖然とした後、話を続けたのだ。「それは光栄だ。逗留中、他にどんな場所を訪れることになるのか、尋ねてもよろしいか？」

「まずはゆっくりと始めるべきかと思いまして」ロキは当て付けがましく父と目を合わせないようにして言った。「ですので、明日は宮殿とその敷地内を散策する予定です。その翌日にはウトガルドの市街地へ出向き、今週末には幾つかの辺境集落の視察を始めたいと思っております。もちろん、ヨトゥンヘイム全土をお見せするだけの時間はないのですが、平野の遊牧民への訪問と海岸沿いへの訪問をしていただければ、我々の現状が概ねお分かりになるのではないかと考えています」

「海岸？」ソーが困惑気味に尋ねた。

「ええ、陸と海の境目でございます」ロキは己を止められる前に言ってしまった。皮肉っぽい答えにソーの表情が険しくなり始めるのを見て、ロキは急いで失言を撤回しようとした。「ここにも海はあるのです。全土が氷に覆われているわけではないのですよ――もっとも、そう思われていても仕方ない面もあるのでしょうけれど。海岸沿いで暮らす民は魚を釣り、アザラシやクジラを狩り、そんな風に生計を立てていますね」

ソーは純粋な怒りの視線を送ってくる以外は返答をしなかった。これまでソーが披露してきた宮廷作法を思えば、その迫力にロキは少し感心してしまった。しかし、ロキが父と雷神の二人に対して少しばかり図に乗りすぎたのは明白だったので、彼は意識の全てを目の前の皿に集中させ、食事会が終わるまで居心地の悪い沈黙がテーブルの上に降りるのだった。

＊＊＊

その夜、硬い表情のソーを客間へ通した後、ロキは父の憤りに晒されることを恐れて慎重に、見つかることなく、自室に滑り込んだ。長く全く快くない説教よりもずっと重い罰を与えられるに相応しいことは重々承知していたが、ソーの滞在中にそれ以上の処罰を受けることはないだろうと思われた…だからと言って、今すぐラウフェイに会ってもいいわけではない。

彼の私室は魔術で作り出した金と緑色の柔らかな照明があったが、手の一振りでそれを暗くすると、鎧と衣服を脱ぎ落しながら寝室へ向かった。明日はもっと慎重に行かなければならないな、と彼は鏡台の前に座って、鏡に映った自分に向かって口角を下げた。

彼の辛辣な物の言い方を踏まえれば、元々この役割はロキにとって簡単に果たせるものではなかった。しかも、まだ早い段階だというのに、想定以上に誤った方向に進んでいる気がする。父を怒らせるだけでも問題なのに、その報復を避けるのに最適なのは睡眠以外の時間の全てをソーの傍で過ごすことだったが、気がつけば相手を馬鹿にしてしまっていた。

だが明日は、ソーとは初めからやり直し、行儀良く振る舞おうと彼は思った。就寝前に髪を緩く三つ編みにする間、鏡の前で神妙な笑顔を何種類か試してみる。その中でも温和で申し訳なさそうなものに決めた。この表情で客間まで朝食を運んでやれば、うまくいくだろう。

満足したロキは照明を完全に落とすと、ベッドに潜り込んだ。明朝から、彼は優れた外交官を一日中演じることになる。できるかぎりの睡眠を取っておくべきだと、ロキは予感していた。


	2. 夏Ⅱ

朝一番に扉を開いたオーディンの息子を『疲れが取れた』と形容することはできないな、とロキは思った。しかし、相手の睨みつけてくる顔は、ロキの運ぶトレイを見ると、もう少し寛容な渋面に和らいだ。少し焦げた焼き魚が三尾とは、アスガルドでは朝食などと呼べないかもしれなかったが、ソーは小さく「ありがとう」と呟くとロキを招き入れ、居間にある荒く彫刻された新品のベンチに彼を座らせて、自分も座る。

「よくお休みになられましたか？」しばらくして、ロキが思い切って尋ねてみる。相手の目の下の隈を見るに、答えはどう考えても『ノー』だったが、こういうことはきちんと尋ねておくことが礼儀だろう？

「そうとは言い難いな」ソーは認め、ロキが彼の目に留まるよう置いておいた本を手に取った。「夜の大半をこの歴史書を読んで過ごしたのだが、アスガルドへの帰還後、ここに大量の書物を送るべきだと提案しようと思う」

一瞬、ロキはこの毛むくじゃらな顔をした阿保と本気で恋に落ちれるかもしれないと思ったが、「どうも、お前たちの書物は事実関係が間違っているものが多いようだ」とソーが加えたので、その一瞬の想いは打ち砕かれた。

「どのように？」ロキは食いしばった歯の間から問う。

「まず、この戦記では交戦したアスガルドの動機が全く正確に説明されていない。この戦記を纏めたアウルボザは我が父がミッドガルドを守っていただけなのだと記述していないし、まるで資源を探し求めていた少人数の偵察隊を急襲したかのように書かれている」

大戦を生き延びたヨトゥンに語らせれば、まさに、それこそが事実なのだが。しかし、この日ロキはすでにソーとのやり取りを表面上は礼儀正しいものにすると決めたのだ。こんな朝早くから口論に発展させるわけにはいかないので、彼は深呼吸をしてから告げた。「文化的偏見かもしれませんね。殿下がこちらに居られる間、我々の共有する歴史を語り合う時間はたっぷりとあることでしょう」

ソーは微妙に納得のいかない顔をしていたので、ロキはまた後にこの話題が上がることを察していた。さらに言えば、きっと楽しい会話にはならない。しかし、彼に課せられた任務はソーに――そして、それはつまりオーディンに――ヨトゥンヘイムが平和に他国との交流を再開させることができるのだと証明することであり、それがアスガルドの援助を通して行われるのが最適だと示すことだ。そのために、両国間に亀裂が生じた原因に関して折り合いをつける必要があるとは思わない。ロキはもうしばらくの間行儀よく振舞ってさえいれば、これは全て過去の話となるのだから。

＊＊＊

行儀よく振る舞うことは、ロキが想像していたよりもきつい試練であったが、その日の午前中二人の間であからさまに不親切な言葉が交わされることはなかった。間一髪のところが何度かあったが。宮殿は決して廃れたわけではないが、昔の方が豪華だっただろうことは一目でわかる。このアスガーディアンが崩れそうな壁に軽蔑の眼差しを送ったり、角に雪の吹き溜まりができている薄暗い廊下について意見を述べたりする度に、ロキはそれらが誰の仕業だったのかをソーに問い質したくなる衝動を抑えることが、最大の試練となっていた。

(さらに、午前半ばに差し掛かった頃にソーがきちんと太陽が昇るのはいつかと訪ねてきたときに、ロキは黙っておくことに非常に苦労した。これが彼の気のせいではないことを確認するため、窓の外を見る。結局、その実太陽はすでに昇っているのだと、そしてアスガルドの目も眩むほどの光に比べれば、この地の太陽は元々薄暗いのだと説明したが、なんとか平静を保つことに成功したのだった)。

昼食を取った後、ロキはソーに宮殿の敷地内を案内してやることにした。闘技場のリングの周囲に群がる戦士たちがリングの中で組手試合を繰り広げる戦士二人に向かって罵声や激励の声を上げる場面に通りかかると、ソーは一気に活気づいた。組手をする戦士の一人はヘルブリンディであり、兄が氷に覆われた拳で対戦相手の歯をへし折った瞬間を目撃したロキは顔を顰め、兄の対戦相手は地面の上をのたうち回っていた。

「ロキ」ソーがどこか切実な調子で言って、これまで見せてきたものより馴れ馴れしい態度で(それはロキにとっては許しがたいほど馴れ馴れしかった)彼のマントを引いた。「非礼だろうか、俺がもしも――」

「はい」ロキはソーの考えていることを見抜いて言い張ると、彼の手から身を引いた。「ええ、非礼になりますし、たとえそうでなくとも、良い考えだとは到底言えません。ヘルブリンディは乱暴者です。殿下がお相手でも手加減はしません」それに、オーディンの世継ぎを負傷させて送り返してはいけない。たとえ、それが『友好的な』組手試合の結果だったとしても。だが、ロキはそこまでは告げなかった。

残念なことに、彼の言葉は望んでいたものとは正反対の効果があり、ソーは顔を輝かせていた。嬉しげな笑みは彼を変貌させ、もっと幼く見せたが、ロキはその笑みを叩き落してやりたいと思うのだった。だが、それが選択肢にはないために、ロキはソーを中庭の反対側へ導きながら言った。「さあ、参りましょう。図書館は西翼にあります。日程に沿って行動した方が良いと思われませんか？」

明かな躊躇を見せたとはいえ、ソーは彼に続いた…そしてまたも間一髪の発言があった。ソーは図書館を値踏みするように見回し、角の向こうに顔を覗かせると、「なんだ、これで終いか」と言ったのだ。ロキは新しい書物を入手する唯一の希望がこの無骨者なのだと己に言い聞かせなければ、その発言を無視することができなかった。そして、ありがたいことに、その時ソーの注意は近くの書見台にあった巨大な書物に惹かれたのだった。

それはヨトゥンにとっても巨大で、皮紙のページは複雑な図解が描かれており、ソーは部屋中に幾つかあるロキの踏み台に上ってまじまじとそれを観察した。「これはウトガルドか？」彼が尋ねる。

「ええ、戦前の姿です」

「これは美しい芸術性があるな」と言うソーの口調には不快なほどの感動があった(まるで、ヨトゥンにこのような芸術品は生めないものと思っていたかのように)。「町の上にあるこの色とりどりの帯は…これは何を表しているのだ？」

ロキは彼が何を見ているのか確認するため踏み台に上り、彼広い肩にぶつからないよう細心の注意を払って隣に立つ。「それは極光です」彼は言った。「アスガルドにオーロラはありますか？」

「いいや、だがその現象の話は耳にしたことがある。それがこれなのか？」

「似たようなものです。この地は常に薄暗かったため、初めのヨトゥナーが自ら光を生み出したと言われています」ロキは言って、片手を翳すと二人の頭上に極彩色の光の波が于噛み上がった。「古老たちによれば、このようなものだったと教えられました」

一瞬、ソーは驚きに口を開いて光を凝視し、次にロキに向き直って声を上げていた。「お前は魔術師なのだな！」

ロキは頷き、もう一度手を一振りすると、部屋中に緑と青の光が溢れ、波打つその光は増えながら天井の方まで上っていった。

「俺の父上と母上もそうなのだ」ソーが言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムでは一般的な事なのか？」

「いいえ。元々珍しかったようですが、冬の小箱が失われてからは、新たなセイズル使いは生まれなくなりました。どうやら、私が最後の魔術師となったようです」

眉を引き寄せ、ソーは目の前の書物に視線を戻した。「お前は今、この光がどのようなものだったのか古老たちに教えられたと言ったな…自分の目で見たことはないのか？」

ロキは指を鳴らして幻術を掻き消し、腕を伸ばして数ページめくって言った。「私は見たことがありません。これもまた、小箱が奪われた時に終わりを告げました――こちらに描かれています」

小箱は青く光輝くものとして描かれており、神殿の中院の中心地にある台座の上に鎮座している。この図解を見る度に、ロキは強い喪失の痛みを覚えるのだった。

「おお、これは宝物庫で見たことがあるな」と告げたソーの態度は心を動かされた様子は微塵もなく、ロキは彼の剥き出しになった項に深々とダガーを埋め込んでやりたい唐突で強烈な衝動を覚えた。ロキでさえ見たことがないのに、このろくでなしのアスガーディアンは小箱を目の当たりにしたという事実。ヨトゥンヘイムが緩やかに崩壊する間も、強奪された遺物の保管庫にこの宝物が隠されていると考えただけで…ロキは震える息を吸いこむと書見台から下り、己を落ち着かせようとしたが、ソーが再び口を開けばすべて無駄に終わった。

「それが無くなったのは残念なことだ」彼は言った。「ウトガルドがこのように光り輝く姿を見てみたかった」

とうとう限界を超えてしまった。

「無くなったのが残念なことだって？」ロキは不信感を込めて言うと、彼に向き直った。「そうなったのが誰のせいだと思っているんだ？」

鋭いその口調に、ソーは一瞬唖然と絶句していたが、ほどなく彼も双眸に怒りを宿して踏み台を下り、ずかずかと歩み寄ってくる。「小箱は危険な兵器だ」彼は言った。「それを父上がここに残して行けたはずがないだろう！」

「だったら私たち全員を屠って全部終わらせるべきだった！」

ソーは鼻で笑う。「一体何の話をしているんだ？あれは動力源に過ぎない。別に――」

「ヨトゥンヘイムの存続に不可欠ではないと？」ロキが相手の言葉を遮った。「周りをよく見てみろ、オーディンソン。あれが不可欠でないと言うのなら、これほどの時間が経つ前に国を復興させたとは思わないのか？だがウトガルドは今にも崩れそうだ。そして、私たちは魔法の光と少数の魔術師だけを失ったのではない」

ソーの目に僅かな疑念が宿ったのを、ロキは見た気がした。「我々の人口は減少している」ロキは続けた。「家畜の数も減っている。こうしてずっと他の世界から切り離されてきたために、貿易するものも何もなく、外界からの援助もなく…それに、たとえ全父が制裁を解除したとしても、不可避な運命を遅らせるだけだ。小箱はヨトゥンヘイムの心臓、その生命線。それが無いままあと数千年も経てば、私たちはこの土地を捨てるか運命を共にして滅ぶしか道は残されていない。その危機に我々は瀕しているのだ。それがあんたの父親が私たちから奪ったものだ」

これに、ソーの表情は憤怒に染まり、彼は声を荒げていた。「ヨトゥンヘイムに報いを受ける覚悟がなかったのなら、初めからミッドガルドを襲撃するべきじゃなかった」

「襲撃してなかった！」ロキは怒りに我を忘れ、罵声に近い声を上げる。「あれは本当に偵察隊だったし、村落に差し掛かった時にどこぞのミッドガーディアンが彼らを怪物と思い込んで助命を祈った。アスガルドは攻撃する前に状況の確認をしようともしなかった！」

ソーは呆れてぐるりと目を回し、皮肉っぽく言った。「ほう？それで、お前はその場にいたからそれが事実だと言い切れるわけだ」

「あんただっていなかっただろう！」ロキは怒鳴ったが、『痴れ者め』と加えたかった言葉はなんとか呑み込んだ。だが、ことはもう手遅れで、ソーは不明瞭な言葉を小声でつぶやくと、部屋から出て行こうと勢いよく踵を返した。

「俺の部屋へは自分で戻る」戸口からそう言った男が立ち去ると、ロキは踏み台を大きな音を立てながら部屋の向こうまで蹴り上げた。

＊＊＊

その午後の残りと夕方の間、ロキは使用人にソーの夕食を運ばせるよう手配する以外は幸福な静寂の中で過ごした。そして翌朝になる頃には、その日一日を緊張した沈黙に囲まれた素っ気ない会話で過ごすことに対し、覚悟を決めているのだった。

この日はヨトゥンヘイムの民衆が王宮の外でどのように暮らしているのかをソーに見せるため、ウトガルド市街地への軽い外出を計画していた。環境の変化は彼らにとって良いだろうと思う反面、今日が昨日よりも良い日になると信じるほどロキは愚かではなかった。仮病を使って客人を放っておきたい願望があったが、ロキは課せられた任務があり、王子との交友にどれほどの未来がかかっているのかも忘れていなかったので、ロキは決して少なくない嫌気を存分に表現しながら着替えた。城壁に守られていない市街地では強風が吹くことが多いので、髪が顔にかからないよう頭の後ろで結ぶ。それから大仰な溜め息をつくと、義務を果たすために部屋を出るのだった。

正門に向けて歩む間、アスガルドの王子は静かにしていた。風の中に足を踏み入れたとたんに、彼は外套を引き寄せ、その襟元の毛皮に顔がほとんど隠れて纏めていない髪が頭の周りを漂い始めた(ロキにしてみればそれで構わない。ソーの顔が視界に入らなければ、それだけ気分も良くなるのだから)。宮殿は城下町を見下ろす高い岩棚の上に鎮座しており、崖を下りる街道はヨトゥナーが数人横に並んで歩けるほどの広さがあるとはいえ、雨風に晒されており、耳元で唸る強風は会話を持つのに適していなかった。

ソーが眼下に広がる街並みを昨日の図鑑で見たものと比較していることを望んだ。市街地の外れに点在する、屋根の崩れた家屋や空っぽの街路が見えていることを。しかし、これを強制することもできないので、現状、ロキは目の前の街道に視線を据え、膝の周りを打ち付ける彼自身の外套の存在に意識を向けていた。

ビフレストの橋梁を渡った時に見えたアスガルドの姿を思い起こせば、ソーにとってウトガルドは全く迫力に欠ける光景であるに違いなかった。たとえ、全盛期の頃のウトガルドであってもそうだろう。建物はすべて石材で建造され、それらは全て(少なくともヨトゥン基準では)低いものばかりだ。それに町の優に四半分は岩の断崖に掘られた広大な洞窟の中にあり、地下街と化している。冬場の暴風雪からも守られたその場所にマーケットが開かれており、ロキは都門を潜ったのちはソーをそこへ連れて行くことになっていた。

淡い夏日に惹かれて外出する住民が増えるためか、前回ロキが市街地を訪れた時よりも活気づいていた。しかし、店頭の半分は空であり、その間の通路も非常に静かだ。子供の頃、彼の年齢の半分にも満たないようなヨトゥナーよりも小さかったロキはマーケットの人混みの中で迷子になったことを思い出していた。しかし、今ではあの頃の背丈であっても誰かに気取られずにこの中を進むことは不可能だろう。

「アスガルドのマーケットとは比べ物にならないとは思います」彼はソーを向いて言った。「ですが、これでも、ここはヨトゥンヘイムで最も人口密度の高い場所なのです」

「それは本当か？」ソーが尋ねる。「お前たちがこれほど少数だとは知らなかった」

「常にそうだったわけではありません」ロキは答えたが、礼節のためにそれ以上は何も言わなかった。

彼はソーを連れて迷路のようなマーケットの中を進む間、その場に集った者たちの注目を浴びていたが、ロキと目が合った者たちは敬意を示して頭を下げると、彼の脇を歩くアスガーディアンだけを凝視するようにした。二人が商人の前を通るたびに、彼らは静かに『わが王子』と声をかけてきたが、ソーが何者であるか分からなかったとしても彼に同じ敬意を示す民は一人もおらず、中にはソーと視線が合っても目を逸らさないヨトゥナーもいるほどだった。

どうやら、この日はソーも彼自身の任務を真剣に捉えている様で、歩きながら店頭に展示される売り物を吟味していた。マーケットの一角にある生肉や生魚から、別の一角にあるロープや漁網まで、隅々と観察しながら少しの間商人たちに売り物についての質問をする。しかし、良くてもつっけんどんな答えしか返ってこない状況が続くと、ソーの憤懣は募っていった。そして、ある店頭でソーがテーブルに広げられた毛皮に触れたことで毛皮商人が威嚇音を上げた時、ロキは二人の間に割り込み、厳しい口調で王の賓客に敬意を示すよう告げることで介入せざるを得なくなる。その後、ソーは質問の頻度が減り、その全てが商人たちではなくロキに向けられるようになった。

動物の毛皮、骨、油などの視察が行われ、鍛冶屋では長時間武器鎧の点検が行われた。こちらは特にソーの興味を引いたようだったが、スケイルメールの腰巻を縫い合わせていたヨトゥンが彼の視線に気づいて作品に布を被せて隠した時は、ソーも思わず口角を下げていた。本屋に至ってはソーのことを完全に無視し、宮殿の図書館にある異国の書物と店舗にあるくだらない本を交換してほしいとロキを口車に乗せようとした。だが、マーケットの最深部、洞窟の岩壁に寄り添った治療師の小さな店舗にて、ようやく会話を持とうとしてくれる人物に遭遇した。

ロキはこのヒンデルと言う巨人を漠然としか知らなかったが、その名を使って挨拶をすれば、それだけで彼は低く頭を下げて王子殿下の勿体ないお言葉とやらに感謝していた。「憶えていて下さるとは光栄です」彼はロキの足下で言った。「本日はどうお役に立てるでしょうか？」

ロキが民衆に強制的に命じることを除けば、この視察中にまともな会話を持つ最高のチャンスであったため、ロキはそれを鷲掴みにした。

「立て」彼は王族らしい声音で告げる(こうすれば大抵は平民の感心を買い、彼らの従うべき相手なのだと思い出させるのだ)。「こちらはソー、オーディンの子、そして我が父のお客人だ。我が国をもっとよく知るために訪問されており、お前に幾つか問いたいことがあるとのことだ。もし、お前に時間があるのならば」

治療師はソーを不信そうに見やったが、口には出さなかった。「もちろんですとも。ようこそ、オーディンソンよ」

「感謝する」ソーが言った。「そなたの商売は何だ――ヒンデル、と言ったか？」

「はい、殿下。私は第一に助産師ですが、療法全般に携わっております」

ソーは問いかけるような眼差しをロキにチラリと送ったが、続ける。「それで、患者たちを癒すに必要な物資に不足はないか、ヒンデル？」

その問いにどう反応すれば良いのか分からずにヒンデルが間を置くと、ソーが加えた。「戦前の状況に比べて、だ」

「我々は…その手段に乏しいのが現状です」ヒンデルが認めた。「大戦前に治療師だった母が他国から入手した多くの薬草や薬品を保管していましたが、それらが手に入らなくなってからは古い療法に頼るほかなくなりました」

「古い療法？」

「古くからヨトゥンに伝わる療法です」ロキが言った。「多くの場合、これで事足りますが、比較的効果が薄いこともあります」

ヒンデルが同意して頷いた。「二年前の冬、私の息子が腕を失くしました。ヴァナヘイムに自生する薬草の根があれば、それを避けることはできました。ですが、最後の物は遥か昔に使われていたのです」

「そなたはさらに、その…助産師でもあると？」ソーが尋ねる。ロキは何故彼がその言葉で躓いたのかが分からなかった(それくらい普遍的な概念ならば、全語でも充分通用するはずだ)。

「ええ。もっとも、最近は私の助産師としての力は滅多に必要とされませんが」

ソーは眉をひそめて尋ねる。「それは何故だ？」

「妊娠そのものが減っているのです、殿下。そして、その結果の生産（せいざん）に至ってはさらに減少してしまいました」

その顔を見れば、ソーが昨日の図書館でのロキの言葉を思い出していることは明白だ。そしてついに、彼は尋ねる。「そなたからすれば、この減少に繋がったのは、冬の小箱の喪失によるところだと思うか？」

「疑いようもなく」ヒンデルは躊躇うことなく答え、ソーが彼の方を向いた時、ロキは無表情を貫くよう心掛けた。「あの力なくして、ヨトゥンヘイムは僅かな人口しか維持できなくなりました。そして、それが奪われた時、我々は繁栄するにはすでに人数が増えすぎていました。すでに何世紀もの間、我ら治療師の間で議論の的となっています」

この情報を反芻するのにしばしの時を要し、それから何らかの結論に到達したようだった。「そなたが最も必要としている物資の一覧表を作ってもらえるか？」彼は尋ねる。

「殿下？」

「一覧表だ。ヨトゥンヘイムでは手に入らない薬草や医療用品の中で最も必要としているものの」ソーは意気揚々と胸を張り、もっと命令的な口調で告げた。「それを書上げ、宮殿へと送ってもらえれば、それらの品が最初の物資と共に輸送されるよう手配しよう。それに、アスガルドで使用されている治癒石も大量出荷させよう」

ヒンデルはソーに頭を下げるまではいかなかったが、僅かに腰を折って言った。「はい、殿下。お任せを」

「では、もう充分お前の時間を取ってしまったようだ」ロキが言った。「ありがとう、ヒンデル」

もう幾つかの恩命を口にした後、治療師の店舗を去ると、二人は沈黙した。ソーはすっかり物思いに耽っているようで、ロキは視界の隅からその様子を窺っては、先程の会話が彼にどのような影響をもたらすだろうかと考えていた。その頃にはマーケットの大半を視察し終えていたので、ロキは逆方向から市街地に戻り、人気のほとんどない、ひび割れた街路と風雪に晒された石像などの間をソーと共に潜り抜けた。何か話題を探そうと、比較的新しい石像の一つを指し示して亡き母だと紹介しようかとも思ったが、今はソーを放っておくほうが賢明だろうと思い直した。

二人がもう少しで都門に辿りつく頃になって、ソー自身が沈黙を破った。

「この地では」彼が躊躇いがちに口を開く。「男性が出産の手助けをすることは一般的なのか？」

予想だにしなかったその問いの内容と、問いそのものに対し、ロキはただきょとんと困惑する他なかった――そして直後にどれほどの無知と対峙しているのかを悟り、彼は鋭く舌を噛んで罵声を呑み込まなければならなかった。

「ソー」彼はとても寛容で、全く軽蔑していないよう聞こえていることを願う声音で言った。「ヨトゥナーは両性の種族だ」

鈍い反応が返ってきたので、もう一度試みる。

「アシールのように男性と女性に別れているのではないんだ。私たちは全員同じ。まあ、だいたいは」

ソーは二度ほど口を開閉した後、ようやく搾り出すように告げる。「だが…生殖目的においては――」

「私たちは皆子を宿すこともできるし、種を植えることもできる」

「なるほど」ソーは言って、それから一拍置き…再び口を開く。「だが、実際はどうやって――」

「図書館にて教育本を見繕って差し上げますから」ロキが口を挟む。確かに、彼の声は少し甲高くなっていたかもしれなかったが、ソーは少なくとも恥入ったような表情を見せるだけの良識は備えていたようだ。

「俺は――詮索するようなことを訊いてすまなかった」彼は言った。

沈黙が数分続き、この話題も無事終わったようだとロキが胸を撫で下ろしかけた瞬間、ソーがまたも口を開いた。「だが、それで説明がついた。俺はずっと、いつになったらヨトゥンの女性を目にするのだろうと不思議に思っていたからな」

ロキは思わず吹き出してしまっていた。「彼女たちがどんな姿をしていると想像していたのか、訊くのが怖くなってきた」そして、驚いたことに、ソーも盛大に噴き出していたのだ。

「それで間違っていないな。だが、昨夜ヴァフスルードニルの戦記を読んでいた時、俺は非常に混乱していたんだ。なにしろ、彼は伴侶や子供たちのことを語る時に妙な言葉を選んでいたように思えたんでな。だが、今は理解した気がする」

王宮に向かう街道を登りながら、ロキはその通りだと思った。アシールの常識に沿って読んでいたのならば、ヴァフスルードニルの記述は相当理解しにくかったことだろう…彼は三度結婚し、それぞれの伴侶に子を設け、伴侶たちもまた彼に子を設けたのだから。しかし、彼の戦争回顧録は心に訴えかけるような威力がある。極めて個人的な物語で喪失に溢れた悲劇的な話だが、ヴァフスルードニル自身の経験以上の大局的な視点から見た歴史の流れは少しも描かれていない。実際のところ、ロキはまさにそれが理由でソーのために出しておかなかったという記憶がある…だが、ソー自身が誤ってその本を選び取った可能性もあるのだ。

しかし、宮殿に戻れば彼はソーが次に読むべき本を選ばなければならない。問題は、イラスト付きの生殖生物学に関する医学書か、イラストのないものを選ぶかであった。


	3. 夏Ⅲ

ウトガルドと宮殿そのものの視察は終えたので、ロキは次の数日間を使って市街地から離れて旅をする準備に取り掛かり、ソーは何やらその間客間に閉じこもり、読書やこれまで見聞きしてきたことでアスガルドへ報告するものの内容を書き留めることで時間を費やしたようだ。やることは充分あったので、ロキは使用人にソーの食事を運ばせ、実際に彼と会ったのは出発する当日の朝であった。中庭に現れたソーは荷物を肩の片側に掛け、ベルトにハンマーを括りつけており、柔らかそうな皮手袋で両手を覆っていた。

「しばしお待ちを。準備はもう少しで整いますので」ロキは言って、鞍の革帯を確認する。「お荷物はそこの橇に置いてください」

「アスガルドのトナカイとは違うと話していたのは事実のようだな」ソーは接近しながら言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムでは何もかも巨大で青いのか？」

「明らかに灰色ではありませんか」ロキは息をつき、ソーが荷物を括りつけるのを手伝った。

「青灰色といったところかな」

ロキは呆れた顔をして二人分の騎獣とそれぞれの牽く革張りの橇を確認した。幸いなことに、最近はトナカイの群の状態、およびヨトゥンヘイムそのものの現状を鑑みるに、その体格までも減少している様で、ロキは彼ら二人が騎乗するに困らない大きさのトナカイを容易に見つけることができていた。そして、もしもこの二頭を巨大だと思っているのだとすれば、平原に到着する頃には相当な衝撃がソーを待ち受けていることだろう。

「ああ、それと、あの、あー、生理学書を選んでくれたことを感謝したかったんだ」ソーが少し泡を喰らった様子で唐突に告げる。「あの図解は…とても分かりやすかった」

「お構いなく」ロキは答え、それは本心からの言葉だった。ロキの腰巻の下に何があるのか、ソーが想像力を掻き立てる必要性が低ければ低いほど、誰もにとって幸いなことだ。「さて、これで準備完了でしょうか。そちらの準備はできていますか？」

ソーが慣れない騎獣の上に腰を落ち着けるまでに時間はかからず、ほどなく二人は再び崖を下りる街道を進み、ウトガルドから離れて北西に向かった。遊牧民の一つ、その一族の首長が二週間前にロキの送った書簡に応じ、夏季のために家畜を北方へ移動させる際にその道中の放牧地で落ち合おうと提案してきていた。エグディルは王子の訪問を光栄だと告げる一方で、ソーも同行していることを少しも認識した様子は見せていなかったが、ロキは彼らが受ける歓迎をあまり懸念することはなかった。

現時点では、次の三日間をこの荒れ地においてソーと二人きりで過ごし、またも互いの怒りが燃え上がった時に彼らが距離を開けることのできる状況に置かれないことに彼の懸念は集中していた。おそらく一週間ほどをエグディルの民と共に家畜を追いながら過ごすので、そこでしばらくは二人きりの孤独から解放されるだろう。だが、その後は二週間ほどかけて海岸沿いにある最初の村へ向かうのだ。

城下町を回り込みながら、ロキは自制心を働かせなければならないと自分に言い聞かせ、城壁の西に広がる渓谷へ向けて下り始めた。ソーが今朝は静かで、さらに上機嫌な様子でいるのが救いだろうか。トナカイの蹄が粉雪の上で柔らかな足音を立てて渓谷の底へ向かう狭い道を縦に並んで進みながら、ロキはアスガーディアンの客人が後ろにいることも忘れそうになるのだった。

＊＊＊

渓谷の向こうに太陽が潜り込んだのは数時間も前のことで、ロキは日没にはまだ遠いのだと分かっていたが、谷底の気温は極端に下がっており、ソーが絶え間なく鼻をすすっているのが聞こえてきたので、その日の移動を終える時間が来たことを告げていた。

「いや、大丈夫だ」とソーは反論した。「お前が好きなだけ移動を続けても構わない」

「だったらそろそろ止まっても良いでしょう。睡眠を取るに相応しい洞窟を見つけ次第、野営をするつもりでいましたから。ソー、あなたの鼻と頬が赤い。それは普通のことなのですか？」

「ああ、寒かったり、暑かったり、あるいは特に恥ずかしい思いをした時などにこうなるな。ヨトゥナーは紅潮しないのか？」

ロキはそれに答えようともしなかった。谷底の向こうの絶壁に、陰になった洞穴を発見したのだ。「あちらに」彼はそれを指し示して言った。「あれならばちょうどいいかもしれません」

谷底を流れる小川を越える時、ロキは背後を振り向いて防水処置をしておいた荷物があまり沈んでいないことを確認する。ソーは川を渡るトナカイが氷のように冷たい水を撥ね上げ、それが自分の脚にかかる度に鋭く息を飲んでいた。洞窟の外に雪に動物の足跡は見当たらなかったが、ロキはトナカイから降りて慎重に中を覗き込み、黄金の魔光を投げ込んで洞窟の縁を照らし出して中に先客がいないことを確認した。

騎獣を外に括りつけ、荷物を中に引きずり込んでしばしその中をごそごそさせて、ロキは魚の干物からなる夕食と、森林に辿りついて補充できるまでは事足りるだろう薪を掘り出してきた。ソーが火を起こす間、ロキはそれぞれの寝袋を取り出して、広げる――洞窟の両端に、意図的に離して。

「あまりそれに慣れないことです」ソーが手袋とブーツを脱いで焚火の傍に座り、火を扇いでいたので、ロキは忠告した。「明日以降はテントを使うことになりますし、中で火を焚けるほど広くはありません」

「俺に火も起こさずに雪の中で寝ろと言うのか？」

「いいえ、風雪に耐えるテントの中で私が炙り焼きにされるのも構わず、私が持参した冬用の厚手の毛皮に包まれて寝ろと告げているのです。あなたを凍死などさせません。もっとも、あなたがこのままその火を焚きつけているようでしたら、私が熱中症で死ぬかもしれませんが」

ソーは彼を疑い深そうに眺めやったが、溜め息をつくと背後に肘をついて寄り掛かった。「お前がそう言うなら」彼は言った。「だが、これからしばらく狭い場所を共有するというなら、俺ももっとお前を良く知るべきだと思うぞ、ロキ。自分について話してもらおうか」

「何ですって？」

「俺はお前がシェイプシフターで魔術師だということしか知らない」ソーは指折り数えながら言った。「第三位王位継承権があり、巨人にしては小さい。そしてもちろん、俺のことが嫌いだ」

ロキが顔を上げると、ソーは彼にまっすぐと挑戦的な視線を送っていた。なるほど、そうくるか。こうして人気のない場所で二人きりになった今、宮廷作法は放棄され、ソーは率直な会話を望んでいるというのか。そうなればきっと後悔するだけだろうとロキは思い、餌に喰らいつかなかった。自制心だ。

「私はあなたをそこまでよく知りませんので、正確な情報に基づいた意見を形成できません」彼は冷静に告げた。「それに、あなたはヨトゥン文化を全体として学ぶために来られたのです。殿下御自身が仰られたように、私は『比類なき存在』なので、私の個人的な経験の話をしましても、国全体を代表して語れるようなものではありません」

「だが、お前は国の一員ではあるのだろう？ほら、俺が手伝ってやろう。お前には多くの友人がいるのか？」

「話し相手には困りません」ロキは質問を回避した。この尋問を終了させるのは早ければ早いほど良い。

「自由時間には何を好んでするのだ？」

さてと。

ニヤリと笑ったロキは「読書です」と答えて本を召喚すると、それに鼻を突っ込むことで会話を強制的に終了させた。

「ほう、大人気のあることで」と、ソーは小声で呟いていた。

＊＊＊

翌朝はロキが先に目覚め、欠伸を漏らしてよろめきながら洞窟を出た。洞窟の中は熱すぎ、地面も硬すぎたために、昨夜よりも快眠した夜はいくらでもあったが、せめてもの救いはソーが鼾をかかず、会話に興味がないと明白にした後は放っておいてくれたことだろうか。

冷たい小川の水は大歓迎だとばかりに顔を洗い、口に含んでいた時にソーが彼を見つけたようだ(あまりに早すぎた)。ロキは三つ編みにしていた髪を解いた後、上半分の髪を両側面から後頭部の方に梳いて結んだ。これで日中は顔に髪がかからない。

「水はあなたにとっては冷たすぎるでしょう」背後でソーの足音がすると、ロキは振り向かずに言った。「ですが、小さめの薬缶を持ってきているので、もしも火に掛けたかったらどうぞ」

ふーん、とソーは口ずさむだけで動かず、その後しばらく沈黙が続いたので、いったい何に手間取っているのかと、ロキは肩越しに彼を振り仰いだ。(午前中の時間を無駄にするわけにはいかないのだから)。

しかし、ソーはまたも彼を凝視していたので、ロキは憤って溜め息をついていた。もうこんなことはないと思っていたのだが、どうやら違ったようだ。「私の背中に何かついているのですか？」彼は鋭く尋ねた。

「まあ、そうだな」ソーは言って、視線をゆっくりと上げて彼と目を合わせた。「お前はいつもマントを羽織っていたから、そこにも紋様があるとは知らなかったんだ。そもそも、それは何なんだ？」

「氏族線です」ロキは説明もせずに簡潔に告げたが、もちろんソーにとっては答えになっていなかった。

「それは傷なのか？ヨトゥナーが自分で施す？」

ロキは目をぐるりと回して立ち上がった。「いいえ、がっかりさせて申し訳ありません。私たちは確かに野蛮かもしれませんが、これはただ私の皮膚の一部にすぎませんので」

「そう言う意味で言ったんじゃない」ソーが苛立った様子で言った。「ミッドガーディアンの中には儀式的あるいは装飾的に自らの皮膚に傷をつけたり刺青を施したりする部族もいるのでな。似たようなものかと思っただけだ」

『私にミッドガルドに知識があるわけがないだろう』とロキは言いたかったが、その口論が始まる前から止めることにした。自制心だ、と彼は自分に言い聞かせ、代わりにこう告げた。「これらは氏族間で継承される紋様で、ヨトゥナーの全てがこれを持って生まれます。たとえば、私の体の大きさを見ても私の正体が分からない者であっても、氏族線を見れば少なくとも私がラウフェイの血族だとは分かります。

「ですが、そろそろ出発しませんと。遊牧民と時間通りに合流するためには、今日の内にもっと多くの距離を稼がないといけません」

これに頷き、ソーがようやく動き出し、一時間もしないうちに彼らは荷物を纏め、旅を続けるのだった。

＊＊＊

「それで、ロキ」二時間後に渓谷から出たとたん、ソーが口を開いた。太陽の光の投げかける温もりは彼に外套を脱がせるに充分で、彼はそれをトナカイの背に掛けておいた。「ヨトゥンヘイム王の配偶者のことは何と呼ぶのだ？」

明らかに、この旅が続く間はこのような問いかけが続くようだと、ロキは後悔と共に察していた。

「『殿下』」彼は片方の眉を撥ね上げて答え、ソーは呆れたように彼を見やった。

「わざとやりにくくするのは止めてくれ。お前の――お前の母親？その人のことは母と呼ぶのか？それとも父か？」

「母です」ロキは答える。「あなたには奇妙に聞こえますか？」

ソーは肩を竦めた。「少しは。だが、俺は慣れようとしてる」彼は言った。「となると、彼は女王と呼ばれたのか？それとも、彼も王…？」

「王妃です」

「なるほど」

白と灰の緩やかな傾斜に硬い樹木がまばらに生える山麓地帯がゆっくりと脇を過ぎていく中、午後になるとロキは遠くに狼の姿を見つけた。それをソーに示そうとしたが、アスガルドの王子はその瞬間を選んでまたも詮索するような質問をして、彼の意表を突いた。

「お前は結婚しているか、ロキ？」

「失礼――何だって？」

「結婚だ」ソーが繰り返す。「あるいは婚約か。あるいは、つまり、誰か…交際相手がいるとか」

ロキは彼を凝視していたため危うく低位置にあった枝によってトナカイから落とされるところだったが、ソーは大真面目に彼を見つめ返し、返事を待っていた。

「私が送った本は読んだのですよね？」ロキは騎獣の上で姿勢を正しながら言った。「生殖生物学についてのやつを」

「読んだが？」

「そして、あなたは…個人的にもそういう親密な経験はあると思ってよろしいか？」

「あ、ああ…？」

「ならば、通常のヨトゥナーで溢れる世界で私のような者がどうやってそれをするのか、教えていただきたいものだな」

しばしそのことについて考えたソーは昨日説明していた紅潮という現象の素晴らしい実演を披露してくれた。その顔と耳が驚くほどピンク色に染まり、彼は詫びの言葉をどもりながら口にした。「お、俺はそこまで考えて――俺は――許してほしい、俺はただ――」

「いいか、ソー」ロキは全力で自制心を働かせながら口を挟んだ。「あなたにとって新しく理解しがたい概念であることは重々承知しているつもりだが、あなたの残る滞在期間にこんな非常に、非常に個人的な話題を持ち出すのはやめてくれないか…？」

「もちろんだ。もうこの話は持ち出さない。心からお詫びする」

彼は充分な悔恨の表情を浮かべているので、ロキは水に流すことにして、ありがたいことに、ソーはその日の残りはずっと黙っているのだった。

＊＊＊

その夜、二人はあまり苦労せずにテントを張ることに成功し、その間、特筆すべきことにロキは一度もソーの首を絞めてやりたいとは思わなかった。アスガルドの王子は野外の生活に妙に慣れている様で、テントの皮革とポールがどのように組み合わさるのかすぐに把握し――特に重要なことに、ロキの指示に異議を唱えることもなく穏便に従ったのだ。

二人は二つの丘の間に見つけた空洞で風を遮蔽しながら野営することにし、ソーが焚火を起こすと(ロキが起こすよりもテントの近くにある)、その後夕食を取り、テントの帆布をひもで縛って閉じ、寝袋に潜り込んだ。遅ればせながら、ロキはそれが思っていたよりも小さく狭い場所だと気づいた。このテントは平均的なヨトゥン一人分のサイズであり、過去にもロキがこのテントを頻繁に使っていたが頃もあったが、記憶の中にあるものよりも小さく感じた。ソーは寝心地の良い体勢を探す間にロキのことを二度も肘で突いてしまい、ロキの膝が片方、ソーの腰にぶつかったが(わざとであったが、それを認めるようなことはしまい)、やがて彼らは背中合わせに横になり、(その大半がソーに巻き付けられている)何層もの毛皮を二人の間に並べたのだった。

そして、ロキがこの阿保んだらがもう少し躾けられてけば、まともな男になれる可能性も秘めてていると考え始めたその時、全ての良いものと同様に、ソーの懺悔の静寂は終わった。

「お前は温かいな」ソーは静かだが、驚いた様子で言った。ロキは頬の下敷きになった毛皮に向かって息を吐いた。

「冷血動物ではヨトゥンヘイムでは五分ももちませんよ、ソー」

「そんなことは分かっている」ソーも息をつき、先程と同じ柔らかな口調で続けた。「ただ…俺が思っていたよりも、お前がずっと温かかったから」

「あなたにとっては幸運なことに」ロキは溜め息をついた。「なにしろ、私のおかげであなたは凍死せずにいられるのだから」

ソーはまた少し身動ぎし、誤ってロキの尻にぶつかりもしたが、落ち着くとさらに声音を低くして言った。「もう一度、謝りたい」

ロキは瞼を上げると、目の前のテントの壁をじっと見つめた。外で静かに燃える焚火の柔らかく明滅する光が見える。「言ったでしょう」彼はゆっくりと告げた。「理解していると。あなたは慣れていないだけなのだと。だけど、いちいちそれを話題に上らせ――」

「いや、そのことではない」ソーが言葉を挟んだ。「いや、そのことに対しても申し訳なく思っているが、俺が言いたかったのはそれ以上の話だ。むしろ、全てに対して謝りたいんだ。ここの実情が俺が信じていたものと大きくかけ離れているのだということが見えてきた…だから、今までの俺の言動について謝らせてほしかったんだ」

『驚き』ではロキの感情をうまく言い表せなかったが、ソーが言葉を続けたことで、ロキは先程の演説に応える必要がなくなった。「何も言わなくてもいい。これから先も無神経な発言を続けないとは約束できないが、どうか忍耐を見せてほしい。俺は今後もお前たちのことを学ぶ努力を怠らないから」

ソーは彼の訪問の冒頭からロキを苛立たせていたが、どうやら新しくイライラさせる方法を編み出したようだ。甘やかされて育った我儘な傲慢野郎でいるはずが、腹が立つほど善良な男なのだ。

「蛇が好きです」ロキは言って、決意も露わに目を閉じると毛皮の中に潜り込む。馬鹿みたいな発言だったが、情けないことに、急に思い浮かぶのはこれくらいしかなかった。

「え…何だって？」ソーが躊躇いがちに言った。

「私のことをもっと知りたいと仰ったではないですか。私は本の図解以外で蛇を見たことはありませんが…なんというか、不思議と気に入っているのです」

ソーが再び口を開いた時、ロキはその声音に笑みが浮かべられているのを容易に想像できた。「アスガルドには様々な種類の蛇がいるぞ」彼は告げた。「俺も蛇はとても好きだ…賢い生き物だな。お前がアスガルドを訪問する際には間近で見られるよう手配しよう。約束する」

ロキは静かに口ずさむような返事をして、その後は、二人とも眠りに落ちるまでそれほどの時間はかからなかった。

＊＊＊

それまでの二日間と違い、三日目はもう少し早く時間が過ぎていった。ソーは慎重だが楽観的な気分でいるようで、ロキは…盛んに相手に害が及ぶよう願ってはいない。

ついに丘陵地帯が開け、目の前には所々雪が解けて凍った地面が顔を覗かせている凍原が何処までも広がり、その遥か遠く、地平線を中断する灰色の影があった。夕方に差し掛かる頃になると、それは数千頭のトナカイからなる巨大な群であることが鮮明に見えるようになった。脇の方に逸れそうになるトナカイを群に戻す、騎乗したヨトゥンらの姿もそこかしこに見える。その群の背景で太陽が沈み始めると、数人のヨトゥンが群を離れ、遠くから王子に手を上げながら近づいてきた。彼らは苔や藻に覆われた僅かな丘陵へと向かった。

二人が受けた出迎えの挨拶はロキが普段慣れているものよりもかなり略式なもので、エグディルとその息子たちは騎獣から降りるどころか碌な会釈も寄越してこなかった。だが、ロキの胸中に芽生えた僅かな苛立ちも、ソーが驚愕に染まった顔で彼らの巨大な騎獣を凝視する姿を見れば和らいだ。

「殿下」エグディルが言って、ロキの横に騎獣を進めた。「快適な旅でしたか？」

「まあ、だいたい想定通りだったな」ロキは言って、旅の連れに視線を送る(ソーはこれに気づかず、まだエグディルの息子の一人を唖然と見上げてその顔を凝視している)。「あなた方の多忙な時期に私たちを歓迎してくれたこと、感謝する」

「王族を迎えるのは滅多にないことですからな。その歓迎も物足りないと思われるかもしれませぬ。ですが、たとえオーディンの子から見ても、なんとか我慢できる程度のものかと」

ソーはエグディルに向かって首肯して言った。「問題ないだろう」

社交辞令の言葉をもう幾つか交わし、気がつけばロキとソーは首長の後に続いて群の主流に合流し、そこでは彼の部族がすでに野営の準備を進めていた。その夜の食事の為、トナカイを解体する者、その毛皮に油をさし鞣す者、道具の修理や衣類の裁縫を急ぐ者。子供の数は少ないが、ある時点でロキは彼らが天幕の裏からソーと彼のことを興味津々の態で覗き見しているのを視界の隅に捉えていた。

夕食時になると、エグディルの天幕で歓迎会があった。その天幕は二十人の大人の巨人(と小さな巨人一人とアシールが一人)が胡坐をかいて座れる程の大きさがあった。予想通り、トナカイの肉は生で提供され、王族二人の前には辛うじて炙られただけで脂肪分の多い頬肉が、特選肉として出された。

「まだ鼓動を刻む心臓、と言ってなかったか？」ソーは茣蓙を調節する振りをしてロキに身体を寄せ、その耳に囁きかける。頬にかかる吐息がくすぐったい。

「彼らがあなたの来訪をそこまで歓迎していないだけかも」そう囁き返し、ソーが可笑しげに鼻を鳴らすのを、ロキは咳き込む振りをして誤魔化した。

(ロキとしては)爽快な気分転換となったのは、首長が一晩中ソーを矢継ぎ早に質問攻めにしていたことだろうか。彼は現在のアスガルドの政情について (千年前に広く知られていた戦士や司令官の名を連ねて)尋ね、オーディンの統治下にある他の世界がどうしているか、経済や内政についても質問していたが、特に記憶に残ったのは、アスガルドにはソーのヨトゥンの祖母であるベストラを題材にした絵画があるのかと尋ねたことだった。しかも、ボルと結婚する時に強制されたアシール女性としての姿ではなく、本来の姿を象った絵画について言及したのだ。

だいたいにおいて、ソーは良くやったと思う。ほとんど生の食事を前にしても躊躇を見せず、答えられる質問には答え、答えられないものはうまく取り繕った。オーディンの母親について質問された際にソーが浮かべた渋面は危うく相手を怒らせるところだったが、全体的に見て、彼の冷静で如才ない態度にロキは感心したと(もう少しで)認めてやってもよかった。

事実、その夜就寝するために再び小さなテントに入った後、ロキはソーを褒めてやろうかと思ったのだが、ソー自身が口を開いて自分でやったためにロキはこの試練に挑む必要はなくなった。

「かなりうまくできたんじゃないか？」彼は仰向けになる際にロキを揺らして言った。「エグディルは難しい人物だな。だが、俺は彼をうまく扱えたとは思わないか？」

「まあ、取り返しのつかないことにはなりませんでしたね」ロキは相手の自惚れた態度に一瞬で腹が立ち、呟いた。「ですがまだこの先一週間は彼らと共に過ごすのですから、私でしたらあまり自信過剰には振る舞いませんがね」

こうして横向きになっているとソーの姿が見えなかったが、なんとなく彼に後頭部を睨まれているような気がした。しかし、ほどなくしてソーは再びロキを揺らしながら(今度はもう少し激しい)横向きになり、どうやらこれで終わったようだ。

＊＊＊

ロキの驚いたことに、ソーは実際に大きな失敗もせずに一週間が過ぎた。どうやらベストを尽くして彼にとって異様な世界のことを学ぼうとの約束を果たしている様で、ロキは渋々とその努力を認めてやらねばならなかった。

だが、ひとつ特筆すべき出来事があった。それは二日目の夜、エグディルがソーを夕食に招き、彼が今のところヨトゥンヘイムをどう思っているか尋ねた時だった。ソーは無頓着にも正直に答えたのだ。エグディルが彼を温かく歓迎してくれたことへの驚き、ロキの『忍耐強い』教授やヨトゥナー全体の豊かな文化への感激も。

「つまり、我々のことを野蛮だと思っていたと？」問い質すエグディルの声は突如荒々しくなり、ソーが謝罪の言葉を口にできる前に、首長は続けていたのだ。「わしは本物の野蛮を見たことがあるぞ、小童。そして、それは我らよりもアスガーディアンの手によるものの方が圧倒的に多かった！」

民の栄誉を傷つけられ、ソーが憤怒に染まり肩を怒らせたため、ロキは持てる外交的手腕の全てを注いで緊迫した状況を収めようとした。ソーの手はハンマーの柄の上でぴくりと動き、危うく騒動を起こすところであったが、やがて緊張もほぐれたものの、二人の王子が首長の天幕で夕食に招かれたのはそれっきりとなった。

これとは対照的に、残りの日々は非常にうまくいったと言える。エグディルの民と会話を持つ機会はほとんどなかったため、故意ではない侮辱を与える機会も少なかった。群は日の出から日の入りまで移動し、他の者たちの騎獣は皆背が高かったために、移動中に会話を持つのは困難だったのだ。しかし、三日目には、ソーはエグディルの息子たちと仲が打ち解けていた。

ある時、トナカイが一頭群から逸れたので、エグディルの末子であるフャラルがその後を追い、王族の客人二人について来たければついて来いと手招きした。彼らがその一頭に追いつくと、小さすぎるが健康そうに見えるトナカイの子を出産する現場に遭遇し、それを手伝ったのだ。ロキ自身はいつか自分も出産することを想像して、母トナカイに対する同情心を覚えていたが、ソーは二人を驚かせ、母トナカイが苦しむ間ずっとそれを宥め、(あまり意味がなかったが)如何にうまくやっているか、いかに強くあらねばならないかと、もう少しで元気な赤ちゃんが生まれると、何度も励ましていたのだ。その言動にフャラルはあまりに感動してしまい、子トナカイの性別を確認しようとしたソーがこの世界で両性なのはヨトゥナーだけではないのだと思い知って恥入った様子で顔を背ける様子に気がつかなかった。

(二時間経ってトナカイの母子が起き上がり、群と合流した後、ロキはフャラルがその母であるエグディルに向かってアスガーディアンが何をしたのか嬉しげに伝えているところを耳にした。その後、エグディルはソーを探そうとはしなかったが、少なくとも明白な軽蔑を込めて接することはなくなった。)

驚いたことに、ロキ自身もこの部族に強く印象を残したようだったが、彼の崇拝者たちは皆彼よりも背が低い年齢の者ばかりだった。最初の夜に彼とソーのテントの周辺に数人の子供たちが隠れていたのには気づいていたが、四日目の夜にもなるとその数は二倍となり、勇気ある一人がようやく(ソーが就寝した後に)進み出て、王子が嫌でなければ、少しばかりの魔法を披露してほしいとねだったのだ。

ロキは特に嫌だとは思わなかったので、十二人ほどの子供たちを緑色の花火とそれぞれの頭上をパタパタと飛び回る黄金の小鳥の幻影で魅了した…一人を除いて。このひどく不敬で我慢ならないガキは大声で「ロキ王子さま、ソー王子さまとけっこんするの？」などと尋ねたのだ。この子供の鳥は涎を垂らす巨大な狼に姿を変え、その爛々と燃える双眸で少年を捉えると、彼は恐怖のあまり母親の下へ駆け戻るのだった。

さらに悪いことに、ロキはこれが子供たちの無知からくる単発の事件ではないと思い始めていた。それから間もなく、彼は古老たちが最初の内はソーだけを凝視していると思ったのが実は二人の様子を見つめていたのだということに気がついたのだ。二人が共に騎乗して移動する様、共に食事を摂り、夜になれば共にソーの小さな焚火の前に座り、その後に一緒にテントに潜り込む…ヨトゥンヘイムに最初にやって来たロキサイズの相手とすぐによろしくやっていると思われていること自体が気に食わず(ロキはそこまでやけくそにはなっていない)、古老たちの嬉しくない憶測を、いつの間にか知らずにソーとの間に快適と言ってもいい習慣が生まれていることを、そしてそもそも初めにこの提案を持ち出した父のことを呪うのだった。

群と共に移動する生活の最終日、夜が明けるまでに、ロキはすでにアスガーディアンとの間に距離を置くことに多大な努力を費やしていたが、それはソーが更に積極的に他の者たちに構ってもらおうと行動を起こす結果となった。彼はこの三日間、夜になればフャラルとトナカイの群や平原での生活について語り合い、昨夜は二人がどういうわけか山羊の話題で盛り上がり、笑い合っていたところを目撃した気がする。

その朝、エグディルが彼らに別れを告げると、ソーは手を伸ばしてまるで戦友同士であるかのようにフャラルの腕を掴んで微笑みかけており、ロキは辛うじて呆れた顔をしないように自制していた。しかし、王族らしい、礼儀に富んだ別れの挨拶と感謝の言葉を紡いだ後、彼らは再び二人きりとなるのだった。

「なんだかんだで、楽しかったな」ソーは鞍に腰を落ち着けた後にロキに笑いかけて言った。天を仰いで忍耐力を掻き集めたロキはトナカイを促してその首を東へ、山脈へ戻る方角に向けた。ここから山を越えて海岸に辿りつくまでに最低十二日はかかるため、彼はその道中どこかでソーを高い崖の上から蹴落とさないようにする最大限の自制心を呼び起こさねばならないようだ。

そして隣を進むソーが突然、「ではロキ、ヨトゥンヘイムの第三王子、魔術師にして蛇の愛好家よ、他にはどんなことを明かしてくれるのだろうな？」と尋ねると、ロキは見積もりを変更した。

彼の自制心は、もって三日だろう。


	4. 夏Ⅳ

結果として、ロキの自制心の限界がきて、堪忍袋の緒が切れるまで辛うじて二日しかもたなかった。

初日は、遊牧民との訪問がうまく行ったことで上機嫌なソーから投げかけられる質問に次ぐ質問や腹の立つ馴れ馴れしさに対して、実に辛抱強い優雅さをもって耐え抜いた。ロキはこの旅の連れの朗らかな気質が彼の癪に障るのではなく、知らないうちに何日間もソーとの間に習慣的なリズムが生まれていたこと自体が気に入らないのだと理解していた。再びその状態へ逆戻りさせないためにもロキは努力を怠らなかったが、ソーの機嫌の良さは確固不動としており、ロキの素っ気ない返事や長い沈黙も彼を怯ませることはなかった。

その翌日は麓へ向かう間、静かなものだった。南方に比べて木々はもっと密集しており、捕食動物との遭遇率も高くなっているため、ソーはお喋りを夜営地までお預けにした。木々に隠れた動物も、燃える焚火を恐れて近づかないのだから。テントに入る前に、彼はロキの肩に手を置いて就寝の挨拶をしたので、ロキはその手を彼の腕につけたまま返してやることで精一杯だった。

精一杯と言えば、そうではないのだと納得させようとそれだけの努力をしてきたにも関わらず、ソーはロキを友人として扱うようになっていた。これを無視ししても、ロキはすでに二週間以上前になる、ソーが初めてこの地にやって来たばかりの頃に比べて彼が如何に成長し、如何に言動を改めるようになったのか否定できないほど感心していることも事実だった。それを認めることはロキにとって容易ではなく、振り返ってみれば、それを認めたこと自体が二人きりになった二度目の朝の出来事に大きく影響していたのだった。

朝食は終わり、テントは解体されて荷物の中にしまわれ、ロキがその荷物を橇に括りつけている間に雪を焚火にかけて火の始末をしていたソーは、ヨトゥンヘイムへ到着してから学んできた事柄をつらつらと三十分ほどかけて語っていた話を締めくくろうとしていた。

「だが、どうも理解できないことがある」彼は半解けの雪をもう一掴みして木炭の上に掛けながら言った。「どうしてアスガルドで教えられてきたこととこんなに何もかもが違うのかということだ――これは侮辱のつもりで言っているのではないぞ、ロキ。しかし、我々の詩歌や叙事詩はお前の世界と民を全く違う角度から語っているという事実は変わらないんだ」

ロキは肩越しに彼に視線を送ったが、ソーは近くの木の枝に掛けてある外套で手を拭きながら、彼に真摯な眼差しを注いでいた。「それで、どうしてそれに驚いているというのです?」彼は溜め息交じりにソーに問いかけた。

「たとえば、アルフヘイムを見てみろ。ニダヴェリアでもヴァナヘイムでもいい」ソーが言った。「俺はそれらの世界に何度も足を運んだが、歴史書に記されているものと現実との間にそれほどの食い違いは見られなかったぞ」

本当に、ロキはこういう話はもう終わったのだと思っていたのだが。彼の失望と苛立ちを声に載せて、彼はもどかしそうに告げた。「ええ、そしてアルフヘイム、ニダヴェリア、それにヴァナヘイムはヨトゥンヘイムのように激しく抵抗することなく、それほどの血を流すことなくアスガルドの支配に屈しました。歴史書は勝者が記すもの――それはあなたもご存知のはずです」

「『屈した』とは何の話だ？それに、それではまるでアスガルドが腹いせついでに故意に事実を歪曲したかのように聞こえるではないか」

ソーは喋りながら彼に歩み寄り、ロキのすぐ後ろに立った。その距離の近さにロキの怒気はさらに燃え上がっていた。「あのな、ソー」彼は声を低くし、反撃のつもりで立ち上がって振り向くとソーの眼前に身を乗り出した。「あんたはまさかオーディンが他の八つの世界に出掛けて彼に膝をつくよう、礼儀正しく尋ねて回ったとでも思っているのではあるまいな？どうやって皆あんたの父親の統治下に入ったと思っているんだ？」

「協定や交渉があった」ソーはロキの言わんとしているところを把握して怒りに眉をひそめて口を開いたが、そこでロキは彼を遮っていた。

「随分とおめでたいことだ。あんただってエグディルがアスガルドの野蛮さについて語ったことを憶えているはずだ。あんたの父親は年老いてからかつての血に飢えたやり方を放棄したかもしれないが、ヨトゥンヘイムはそのかつての姿、容赦のない征服者であったその真の姿を憶えている。たとえ他の世界の全てが忘れたふりをしたとしてもな！」

「一度しか忠告しない」そこでソーが低く危険に満ちた声で告げた。「俺はもうずっとお前の遠回しな侮辱や明確な軽視を我慢して口を閉ざしていたが、我が父の話をする時は良く気を付けることだ」

『でないと何だ』とロキは言うつもりだったのだが、ソーがその忠告と共に彼の胸の中心に人差し指を突き立てた瞬間、いとも簡単に理性はロキを完全に見捨てたのだった。

ソーはそれを全く予期していなかったので、ロキが繰り出した拳は彼の口に直撃し、ソーは衝撃と共に背後に仰け反った。ソーが唇に手をやって、血が出ていることを確認する間に、自分が何をしてしまったのかロキが把握するのに数秒しかなかった。そして、激怒したソーが憤怒の声を張り上げてロキの腹に肩から突っ込んでくるまでに取り繕う時間などなく、二人はもつれ合いながら雪の上に倒れ込み、ロキは衝撃に息を奪われていたのだった。

「貴様よくも！」ソーは獣のように唸り、上体を起こして拳を上げたが、それが振り下ろされる前にロキは我に返り、ソーの腕を掴んだ。数秒以内にソーは痛みと怒りに絶叫した。ロキの手の中で彼の籠手が凍りついて破裂し、その冷気は彼の袖を軽々と通過してその下にある皮膚まで凍傷で黒ずんだのだ。

ソーの額が彼の額に打ち付けられて割れるような音が響くと、それはロキを一瞬麻痺させ、ソーが彼の上からどいて腕の凍傷を押さえる時間を与えた…が、ロキはあの馬鹿げたハンマーを視界に捉えると、それが僅かに手の届かない位置にあることを確認し、彼は相手が腕に気を取られている隙にそれに向かって必死に飛びついた。背後を見ながらその一撃を見舞う標的に狙いを定め、ロキはその柄を引っ掴んで引っ張った。皮肉にも自分の武器で打ちつけられて地面に寝そべるソーの姿を思い浮かべて、彼は全力でハンマーを振りかぶろうとして――突如、彼は雪に顔面から突っ込んでおり、一体何があったのか困惑したのだが、この馬鹿げたハンマーが少しも動かなかったせいであり、自らの必死の行動が彼をこのような目に遭わせているのだと一瞬で理解した。

ロキは憤って天に向かって叫ぶと、両手でハンマーを掴んで全身に力を込めて引っ張ったが、憤怒に我を見失っていたために諦めて手を離すことすら思いつかない。それもソーが戻って来て非常に力強い腕でを背後から彼の首に回し、彼の気管を遮るまでだったが。恐怖に駆られた数秒間、ロキはその場に押さえつけられ、動くことも呼吸することもできないでいたが、ソーの剥き出しになった手が目の前にあることに気付き、最後の抵抗だとばかりにそれに歯を埋めるのだった。それは成功し、ソーは罵声を上げて彼を解放し、ロキはその機を逃さなかった。

今度はロキがソーを背後に押し倒し、その上に跨って彼を地面に押さえつけた。それは一瞬で終わった。ロキは手に氷を呼び集め、生まれたての鋭い刃をソーの喉元に押しつけたのだった。

「理由はあと一つでいい、オーディンソン」彼は吐き捨て、心底そう思った。もはやヨトゥンヘイムがどうなろうと構わない。父や全父や自分自身の命でさえ、どうなってもいい。ソーの喉を掻き切るこの達成感さえ味わえれば。「一つだけだ」

彼を睨み返すソーの青い双眸は憤怒に燃え上がっていたが、この勝負には勝てないと悟ったか、降参の意を込めてゆっくりと両手を上げ――そして自分の手の甲に浮かんだ歯の痕が視界に飛び込んだ。「お前、俺を噛んだのか！？」

その問いのタイミングは…予期していなかったが、ロキは歯を剥き出しにして唸り、刃をさらに強く押しつけるとソーの皮膚に細く赤い線が浮かび上がるのを凝視した。

それ以上に予期していなかったのは、ここでソーが唐突に爆笑していたことだった。

「それは理由として充分だ」ロキは声に出して決定し、止めを刺すべく刃を振り上げた。

「いや、待て――待て！」ソーは目を見開き、慌てる。「降参、降参だ！」

ロキは一瞬躊躇い、怒りが徐々に霧散していくのに任せ、そしてソーの顔に安堵が浮かぶのを見ると、彼は刃を放り投げて雪の上に背中から倒れ込み、この状況と馬鹿みたいなアスガルドの王子と馬鹿みたいな自分自身に呆れ返ってしまった。

「正直に言う」しばらくしてソーが言った。「俺はお前を見くびっていたようだ、ロキ・ラウフェイソン」

「一度でいいから黙っててくれないか」ロキはぼやき、狙いも定めずにソーに蹴りを繰り出し、踵が彼の脇腹に当たった。

「痛てっ―――今のは褒め言葉だぞ、このろくでなしめ」ソーが息をついた。「少し汚い手を使ったかもしれんが、お前はよく戦った。…それに、認めるのは癪だが、おそらくその動機もよいものだった」

ソーは勢いをつけて立ち上がると、ロキを助け起こすために手を差し伸べた。ロキはかなり真面目にそれを凍りつかせてやろうかと思ったが、もう片方の腕に広がる黒と紫に変色した凍傷が視界に入ると、考え直した。彼は相手の顔を見ずにその手を取るのだった。

「あるいは、俺はアスガルドに戻った際に厳しい真実と向き合うことになるかもしれんな」ソーは言って、ロキの肩から雪を払ってやった。「そして、父上にもさらに厳しい問いをかけることになるかもしれん。それでも、お前には大事なことを教わった。ありがとう」

これに対する返事をロキは思いつかなかったが、ソーはニヤリと笑うと付け加えていた。「たとえ、お前が俺を殺そうとしたのだとしてもな」

＊＊＊

どうやら、ソーは緊急事態を見越して、アスガルドから幾つかの治癒石を持参していたようだった。このため、数日後に山脈に辿りついた頃には腕も完治しており、ロキはそれらの石が最初の物資と共に送られてくる際に、ヨトゥンヘイムの治療師たちは何を思うだろうかと思案していた。

二人の奇妙な関係も修復に向かっており、山脈に入って四日目にもなると、以前ロキが観測していた心地よい生活習慣は元通りになっていた。それが可能な時は騎獣を並べ、隣り合って進んだが、特に標高の高い山道に差し掛かると道はかなり細くなった。そしてソーはまだどこか詮索好きなところがあったが、ロキの回避的な返答に、彼はロキに対して気を遣い、放っておいてくれることが増えたのだった。

しかし、実のところ、彼らには多くの話題があった。それはロキがポケット次元に保管してある個人的な書庫を彼にも開いてやったことによる。二人が衝突した翌日の夜、ソーはロキが本を召喚するのを見て、他にもあるのかと尋ねたのだ。ロキは面倒臭そうに息を吐いたが、諦めて大戦前に購入されていた読み古されたアルフヘイムの詩集を取り出した。翌朝、ソーはそれに書かれていた詩のひとつについて、ロキに意見を求めた。それは幾つもの目印と注釈が書き込まれていた箇所だと知るロキは、それについて語った。二人はその話題だけでその日の午後半ばまで会話を続け、ついに沈黙が下りた時、ロキはそれに驚いてしまった。その夜、ロキは一言も言わずに新しい本をソーに差し出し、それから数日間、同じようにして時間は進んだのだった。

しかし今、山道は狭く非常に危険な道となっており、最初の峠を越えた時に降り始めていた雪は今や刺すような霙と化していた。このため、ロキは次の峠を越すまではないだろう木立を見つけると、その下で歩みを止めるのだった。

「もう充分日暮れに近いだろう」吹き荒ぶ風に負けないよう叫び、ロキは下乗する。二人は無駄口を叩かずに直ちにトナカイを木立に括りつけ、テントを張って、雪風を凌ぐために中に潜り込んだ。

「後どれほど俺を苦しめるつもりなんだ？」ソーは尋ねたが、その声音はからかうようで、彼は外套を脱ぐと、びしょ濡れになった髪を絞った。

「まあ、あんたをここに置き去りにしてもいいんだが」と、ロキは提案した。荷袋の中を探すために小さな光球を召喚すると、彼は真冬の最も寒い日々に外出する際に纏う厚手で温かい熊毛のマントを引っ張り出し、ソーに手渡した。「今夜はたぶんこれが必要になる。明日峠を越えれば、この艱難を突破したと言えるだろう。そして、天候が良ければ、その時点で海が見えるはずだ」

ソーは無神経にもそのマントの臭いを嗅いでいたが、ロキに見られたと気づいたとたんに慌てて視線を逸らし、それで肩を包むのだった。

「それが殿下の崇高で繊細な鼻に心地良ければよろしいのですが」ロキは相手を睨みつけて言った。「とにかく、今は何か食べて眠ったほうがいい。この天気では火を起こそうとするのも無駄だろうね」

夜半頃に、ロキはびっくりして目を覚ました。テントの震動で地震か、もっと悪いことに雪崩かと思い込み、状況確認をするため光を召喚すると、原因が分かって苛立った溜め息をついていた。ソーが凍えて震えており、それはロキを起こすに至るまでに激しいものだったのだ。もっとも、ロキにとってもテントの中は寒かったし、テントの幕が少し凹んでいるのを見れば、おそらく彼らは半分降り積もった氷の下敷きになっている。

だが火を起こすのは言語道断なうえ、ソーが全身を包んでいる毛皮の山をもってしても彼を温めることができないのであれば、たとえロキが自分の毛布を被せてやったとしても大した違いにはならない…

「アシール」彼は呪いの言葉であるかのようにそれを呟き、長く非常に居心地の悪いほど暑い夜を過ごす覚悟を決めると、ソーを以前よりはもう少しだけ優しくつついた。

「な――何があった？」ソーは呻き、光に目を眇める。その唇は寒さのせいで青くなりかけていた。「どうした？」

「あんた、凍りついて死ぬぞ」ロキは朗らかに答えた。

「そうなったら、俺を眠らせてくれるのか？」

目をぐるりと回して、ロキは彼から毛皮の山を剥しにかかる。しかし、そうする間もソーは彼を追い払おうとしていた。「また俺を殺そうとしているのか！？」彼は文句を言う。

「違う、ばか。私は自分の身を犠牲にして面倒なあんたを救おうとしてるんだ。ほら、私の邪魔をするのはやめて、ほんの一分間でいいからこの毛皮の山の下から出て来い」

それは一分以上の時間を要したが、ほどなくしてソーは身を包んでいた毛皮の中から出ると、ロキが寝袋と毛皮を再配置する間、暖を取ろうと両腕と両手を擦り合わせていた。毛皮の山に満足したロキは這ってその場をどくと、彼らの巣の中心を指差した。

「あっちを向いて横になるんだ」彼は言った。

ソーは彼を不審そうに見やったが、言われたとおりにする。しかし、ロキが腕一抱え分の毛皮を集めて彼の背後に潜り込むと、彼は上体を起こして叫んだ。「お前はいったい何をしてるんだ！？」

「黙って横になれ」ロキはぼやく。「本当に凍死したいのでなければな。私だってそれなりに体温が高いのを忘れたのか？」

歯を鳴らすほど寒くなければ、ソーはもっと反抗したことだろうとロキは思ったが、実際歯は鳴っていたので、彼はロキにもう一度だけ心配そうな眼差しを送ってから横になった。「お前がそう言うなら」と、彼は呟いた。

ロキはこれを後悔することになるだろうと察していたが、二人の上に重い熊毛のマントを被せ、それからもう幾つかの毛皮をほぼソーの上だけに被せてやる。準備が整うと、彼は光を消してソーの背中にぴったりと体を添えた。その接触にビクリと体を震わせたソーのことは無視して、自分の体重を乗せている腕の血液循環を遮断しないためにはどうすれば良いか考えた。

予想通り、ほんの数分後には、ロキはすでに外の雪の中に潜り込みたいと思い始めたが、ソーの震えが止まり、その呼吸音を聞く限り、再び眠りに落ちたようだった。彼らは何週間も旅を続けているうえ、入浴する機会が極端に少なかったこともあり、どちらも良い匂いはしていない。しかし、それは彼を包む熱よりは楽に忘れることができた。そして、ロキが上半身の大半を毛皮の下から解放すると、自分の胸にぴったりと合わさる穏やかに上下するソーの背中がほどなく彼を眠りにいざなうのだった。

＊＊＊

朝になると、ロキは過熱状態になっていた。さらに言えば、口の中には金髪が入り込み、これまでの人生において最大限に恥ずかしい、不随意の生理反応と共に目が覚めたのだった。ソーはまだぐっすりと眠っていたので、ロキは唇を噛むと、股間にぴったりと合わさった温かな尻からゆっくりと腰を引いた。それには細心の注意が必要だったが――ノルンの女神よ、感謝します！――なんとかソーを起こさずに、その尻に押しつけていた興奮の証に気づかれずに絡みついた毛布の中から這いだすことに成功した。そして三十分後にようやくソーが起き上がる頃には、ロキはすでに何事もなかったのだと己に信じ込ませており、二人はテントを掘り出し、火を起こすのだった。

「おはよう」ソーはテントの帆布から顔を突き出して、欠伸しながら言った。

ロキは驚いたふりをして夜が明けたばかりの空を見上げた。「本当だな」

「昨夜を生き延び、ここにいるってことは、俺はお前に感謝するべきなのだろうな」

「ああでもしていなければ、私はあんたの凍りついた死体をウトガルドまで引きずらなければならなかった」ロキは肩を竦めた。「この方が誰もにとって良い結果だった」

ソーは彼に笑いかけると、テントの中に戻ってブーツを履くのだった。

＊＊＊

天候は相当に回復しており、時にはトナカイから降りて岩だらけの道を慎重に進まなければならない場所もあったにせよ、昼頃には峠を越えることができた。山の反対側の道を下りるのは、これまでに比べてかなり楽になった。

午後にもなると雲が晴れたので、二人は徒歩で山道を離れ、騎獣を木に括りつけてから山道の上にある広い岩棚によじ登った。そこから見る景色は邪魔をするものが何もなく、彼らは山の麓が広大な氷床に繋がり、やがて海に出るさまが見渡せた。水平線には太陽の鈍い光が反射して煌めている。

「海岸だ」見るからにそうなのだが、ロキは告げていた。

「ああ、なんでも陸と海の境目だと聞いている」ソーは言って、古い侮辱に対する柔らかな反撃とばかりにロキの肩を小突いた。「少し休む時間はあるか？」

否定する理由もなく、ロキはソーにその旨を告げると、二人は崖の上に腰を下ろし、遥か眼下の谷底の上で足をぶらつかせた。海辺にある主な目印となるものをロキが示し終えると、二人は下の方でトナカイが鼻を鳴らし、背中に風を受ける中、静かに座っていた。

ソーがやって来てから四週目であった。一方で、この期間がこれほど早く過ぎるなど不可能に思えた…しかし、もう一方で、ロキは彼ともう何年も共に旅を続けてきたかのように感じ始めていた。それが良いことなのか悪いことなのか、彼にははっきりと言えなかったが、チラリと目の隅から彼を見やれば、ソーはすでに彼を見つめており、唇には柔らかな笑みを刻み、青い瞳の眦には皴を浮かべていた。

「私の顔に何かついてるのか？」ロキが肩を怒らせると、ソーは頭を投げ出して笑った。

「何も」と彼は言う。「だが、そろそろ移動した方がいいだろう。俺はただしばらく綺麗なものを見ていたかっただけなんだ」

二人が岩棚から下りて騎乗する間、ロキは過去一週間の出来事に思いを馳せ、ソーが如何に変わったていたのかに気がついた。彼はここのところ随分と…麓で怒りをぶつけ合ったあの日以来、全てにおいて態度を改善しているのだ。そして、ソーが彼の横にトナカイを並べ、その髪を風に吹かせていると、ロキは何か個人的なものを彼と分かち合っても良いかもしれないと思い始めた。何故かソーはそれを喜ぶみたいだし、あるいは彼はそれを勝ち取ったのかもしれなかった。

「知ってたか？」ロキが言う。「実は、私は髪の生えたヨトゥンを他に一人も見たことがないんだ」

「ほう？」

「たぶん、隔世遺伝で発露したアシールの特徴とやらの一つだと思う。でも、私は子供の頃、皆と同じになろうと髪を剃っていた頃があるんだ。当然、それでどうにかなる話でもなかったし、私がどういった存在なのか受け入れてからは、伸ばすようになった」

「それは良かった」ソーは彼を眺めて言った。「お前は美しい髪をしている。似合ってるぞ」

ロキが続けるつもりでいた言葉は舌先にとどまった。それからソーがもう少し長く彼をじっと見つめていると、横風が吹いて黄金の髪が顔にバサバサと当たるのを目の当たりにしたロキは、会話を方向転換させた。

「ありがとう」彼の声ははじめは少し緊張していた。「とにかく私が言いたかったのは、この世界で髪のある人物が私だけだったにもかかわらず、私はそれが顔にかからないよう工夫する方法を編み出したというのに、あんた方アスガーディアンは髪も結わずに風に好き放題させるのだな、って」

これにソーは大きく笑い、無駄にも自分の髪を耳の後ろにかけた。「俺は代表としては相応しくないかもしれん」彼は言う。「俺はいつも髪を放っておいたからな。だから、お前みたいに後ろに縛る方法を教えてもらわねばなるまい」

ロキはどっちつかずの「ふーん」という返事をした。それから山を下りる間、彼は自分の髪に触れたくなった衝動を呑み込まねばならなかった。

＊＊＊

彼らが海辺にある最初の村に到着したのはそれから三日後であった。山の麓に下り、真っ平らな地面についてからというもの、海の姿が実際に見えるわけではなかったが。そこで出会った人々は遊牧民ほどの気安さはなく、ろくな情報も出てこなかった時は、ロキはソーに何世紀も前までは夏になれば氷がこの村まで引いたのだと教えた。今は、毎年溶ける範囲が減り、海岸は徐々に遠ざかっているのだ。かつてこの村の住民だった者の内半分は海の近くまで移住したという。

二人は旅を続ける前に一晩だけそこに泊まったが、ここでロキは王子としての地位を使って実際の(大きすぎる)ベッドと(少なくともソーにとっては寒すぎる)屋内の部屋を確保していた。翌朝市場に顔を出し、食糧の補給をした。商人はその日の獲物の価値よりも二倍は請求してきたとロキは気づいていたが、海岸沿いには昔から王党派は少なかったし、もう何日も食べ続けている干物に比べれば、新鮮な魚というのはありがたいものだった。

それから続いた数日の間に立ち寄った村落はだいたい同じだった。会話は少なく、辛いご時世の証拠が幾つも見られる。しかし、視察旅行の終わりが近づいたある日、とあるアザラシ狩りの人が渋々と二人を連れて氷床に出ることに同意した。ソーは狩りの腕前を披露できるものと張り切っていたが、不幸なことに、その日は一匹もアザラシを見つけることができなかった。ロキは事実かどうかはともかく、それが二人のせいにされることを推測していた。

結局、村に戻った後、ソーは自分のアスガルド金貨を使ってアザラシの毛皮を購入していた。その色合いと模様はロキの好むマントとよく似ていた。

「経済を刺激してやったんだ」と彼は後に、それをどうするのかと尋ねたロキに告げた。

＊＊＊

その一週間も終わり、二人が再び西のウトガルドに向かうと、ロキはこの一週間で出会った民衆が語ったことや、取った行動など、ほとんど思い出せないことに気づいた…その割に、ソーと意見を述べ合った本のことや、ソーが海岸沿いの生活について抱いた感想、ソーがたとえ同等の礼儀を返されなかったとしても如何に礼儀正しく振る舞ったかについては鮮明に思い出せるのに。

ロキが遠く、高い崖の上から天に向かって伸びる王宮の尖塔を視界に入れた頃には、ソーの滞在六週目となっていた。この事実に、ロキは一瞬日付が間違っていないか確認せねばならなかった。明日には宮殿に戻っており、その数日後にはソーが去るのだということが信じられない。

「あ、見てみろ」しばらくして、ソーも宮殿が見えることに気がつくと言った。「もう家のこんなに近くまで戻っていたんだな」

その時、ロキは弾かれたように彼を見ていたが、ソーはただ景色を眺めており、ウトガルドを『家』と呼んだことについては全く動じた様子を見せていなかった。

＊＊＊

宮殿に辿りついた後も時間の流れが緩やかになることはなかった。もっとも、ソーが自室に篭るために(火鉢の隣でゆったりと温かな昼寝をするのだと彼は言った)立ち去り、ロキが佇む廊下を彼の方にずんずんと向かってくる父親の姿を視界に捉えた時には、急に止まったが。

その時になってようやく、彼は二人で留守にしていた間ずっと一つの報せも父に送っていなかったことに気が及んだ。

「四週間半だ！」ラウフェイが大声を張り上げ、ロキは相手に嘆願するように両手を上げた。

「父上、出発前に旅程をお渡ししたはずです」彼は言った。「それに、ちゃんと時間通りに戻ってきたからいいではありませんか」

「問題はそこではない。お前も良く分かっているはずだ！」ラウフェイは炎を宿した双眸で彼を見下ろしす。「お前はあまりに長い間好き勝手に振舞い、最低限の罰しか受けてこなかった。だが、それはあのアスガーディアンが去ったとたんに終わるぞ、我が息子よ。奴が到着した日のお前の傍若無人さは忘れてはおらんぞ。その時の話もまだしていない。いいか、お前は――」

「ここにいたのか、ロキ」どこからともなくソーが現れ、ロキとラウフェイは同時に彼を弾かれたように振り向き、驚きの表情で彼を見つめた。

彼はちょうど本を片手に角を曲がったところで、疲れてはいるが上機嫌な表情を見るに、緊張した空気に気づいていないようだった。

「邪魔して申し訳ない、ラウフェイ」彼は小さく頭を下げると、ロキに本を手渡した。「これはお前のだった。間違ってアスガルドに持って帰ってしまって、お前に冬まで返せなくなるのは忍びなかったのでな」

それから二人に笑顔を向けたソーはロキの肩を優しく揉んでから、回廊の角の向こうに再び消えた。

一瞬、ラウフェイは立ち去る彼の姿を見送り、ロキは父の表情が怒りから困惑へと緩やかに変貌し、ついには得意げな満足顔になるのを見守った。

「ふむ。うまくやったようだな、息子よ」彼は言って、まるで幼い子供に対するようにその頭を撫でると、先程までの憤怒を忘れたかのように逆方向に向かって立ち去った。

後に、ロキが長い旅の汚れを落とし、身体と髪を綺麗に洗ってから、非常に恋しかったベッドの上に倒れ込むと、唐突に理解した。ソーの機嫌を劇的に向上させるためにロキがしたに違いないと、父が思ったことを。

「ああもう、嘘だろう！？」彼は嫌悪感を抱いて天井に向かって叫んでいた。

＊＊＊

彼とソーの関係に関する現在の(そして明らかに誤った)憶測はともかく、ソーの出発する日の朝に彼を迎えに行ったロキは、最上級の白い毛皮のマントとメイルスカートを纏うことにした。公式の場で纏う鎧と角の冠はやめておいたが。ソーは彼に朗らかな朝の挨拶をすると、二人を中庭で待つラウフェイ、数人の衛兵と使用人の下へと向かった。彼らは皆アスガルドの王子を見送りに来たのだ。

以前ビフレストによって残された、今や薄れ始めている焦げ跡の上に荷物を置くと、ソーは彼を客人として迎えてくれたヨトゥナーに顎を突き上げ胸を張って向き直ると、ロキに対してほんの僅かに頷きかけてからラウフェイを見上げた。

「陛下」彼は敬意を込めて頭を下げる。「我が滞在期間、ここで私を快く招き入れてくれたこと、また、ヨトゥナーが私に見せてくれた歓迎を感謝します。この地を訪れるまで、私はヨトゥンヘイムについて何も知らなかったことをここに告白します。ですが、今やあなたの国、そしてあなたの民に私が興味を抱く必要はないと考えていたことが如何に間違っていたのか、よく理解できました。

「ここに誓います。私はヨトゥンヘイムとその民が繁栄できるよう、私の力及ぶ限りのことをすると。あなた方が必要としているもの、そしてあなた方の忍耐力について多くを学びました。私は今日祖国に帰還し、直ちに父上を謁見をし、アスガルドがどのような援助を提供するか相談するつもりでいます」

(古冬の小箱があれば奇跡をもたらすこともできる、とロキは内心で思った。だが、現時点でソーがそれを約束することは不可能なため、彼はその言葉を出さなかったソーを怒ることもできなかった。)

「我々も感謝します」ラウフェイが告げる。「そして、報せをお待ちしています」

こうして、この外交的な交換遊学の前半は終わりを告げたとロキは確信していたが、ソーはもう一度彼を驚かせた。彼は一歩進み出てロキの手を取ると、彼に囁きかけたのだ。「そして、父上に暗殺未遂については一言も漏らさないと約束しよう」

ロキは思わず吹き出し、頭がおかしくなったのかと彼を見やるラウフェイの視線を無視した。

「では、冬至にまた会おう」ソーは言うと、大きな笑みを浮かべると、後退しながら「ヘイムダル、準備はいいぞ！」と空に向かって声を上げた。

数秒と待たずにビフレストが伸びてきて、ロキはソーが運ばれていく間も彼に微笑みかけているのを見つめていた。


	5. 秋の間奏

ロキ以外の全員が驚いたことに、ソーが去って一週間と経たずにビフレストが物資の入った数十個の箱と使者を数人運んできた。どうやらアスガルドの王子は言行一致の人物のようで、今回送られてきた物資は医療用品、異国の薬草や水薬、そして何百という数の治癒石であり、その使い方を説明する書物とこれからも送られてくると約束する文も入っていた。

初めのひと月ほどは、ロキ自身が相手を安心させるためにアシールの顔と衣服を纏って衛兵や荷運び人を自ら出迎えていたのだが、アスガーディアンの訪問者たちが通常の霜の巨人に出迎えられることに慣れ始めると、ロキは彼らに仕事を任せ、代わりに物資が全域に配給されるよう手配したり、父の長老評議会と共に他に何が必要か議論することに意識を向けた。

医薬品の後は漁網や縄、布地が送られてきて、その次には市街地の修復に使うための建築材が。そしてさらにとんでもない量の藁が、食糧に困っているトナカイのために送られてきた。毎週何か新しいものが含まれており、原則的にアスガルドの援助を拒む民が相当数いるにしても、ウトガルドの住民は眩い閃光と大地を揺るがし、新たな補給品を運ぶビフレストの発現を心待ちにするようになっていた。他の世界との貿易を再開できる日程については何の音沙汰もなかったが、それはロキが冬季をアスガルドで過ごす際に話すことになるだろうと彼は思っていたし、マーケットでは商人や職人たちが輸出を始める日のために商品の製造増加について話し合っているのを彼は耳にしていた。

ウトガルドの短い秋が始まったある日の午後、ロキの書斎の扉がノックされた。扉の向こうに誰がいるのか彼が尋ねることのできる前に、巨大な片腕に黄金のルーン文字が浮かび上がる収納箱を抱え込んだビーレイストルがどかどかと入ってきた。

「速達でーす」兄はわざとらしい思わせぶりな様子で言って、ロキはそれが何のつもりか尋ねる代わりに、ピシャリと言い返す方を選んだ。

「おや、どうやら父上は兄上に出世をさせてくださったようで」彼は言う。「荷物の配達人とは！なんという栄誉！」

「黙れ、チビ」ビーレイストルが言うと、彼は扉のすぐ内側に収納箱を下ろす。「こいつはお前のお気に入りのアスガーディアンからお前に、だとさ。そろそろ求婚の報せが来ることを父上に伝えておこうか？それとも今じゃあただの行火にすぎないか」

兄は顔面めがけて飛んできた氷片を辛うじて躱し、それは彼の頬に薄らと線を引いて背後の壁に突き刺さった。だが、それは充分効果を発揮したようで、ビーレイストルはロキにもう一度嘲笑を向けてから立ち去り、後ろ手に扉を閉めていったのだった。

(いい加減、ロキはソーとの関係についてはっきりさせておくべきだったが、おかげでラウフェイは最近これまでよりもずっと懐が深くなっており、ロキに様々な特権や自由を与えてくれるので、それを手放すにはあまりにも惜しかった。)

(それに、ロキが文字通り行火のようにソーのベッドを温めたという事実は、彼が墓場まで持っていく秘密だ。)

しかし、収納箱は確かに彼の名が記されているし、それを前に一人きりになったとたんにロキは好奇心が勝ったので、急いでその蓋を開けてみれば、そこにあったのは――

「本だ」彼は独り言ちて微笑んだ。何冊も積み重ねられており、それらは全て新品の革装に黄金の文字で書名が刻印されている。それらをざっと見た後、ロキは収納箱の奥に包みを二つ発見する。一つは大きく柔らかい。もう一つは彼の手の平に納まる程度の大きさだ。

まずは小さい方を開けると、中には身体をくねらせた蛇を象った黄金のブローチが入っており、その瞳の部分にはエメラルドがはめ込まれている。細部までの職人技が光る、美しい装飾品であり、ロキは黄金の蛇の鱗に光が反射する様にしばらく見惚れていたが、まだもう一つの包みが残されていることを思い出す。

二つ目の包みはロキ好みの形をしたマントであり、ヨトゥンヘイムのどんな獣よりも柔らかな毛皮で作られていた。夜のように黒く、その重さを見るために頭上に掲げてみれば、織目に挟まれていた封筒がふわりと出てきて床に落ちた。

『ロキ』と中にあった手紙はびっくりするほど小さく軽やかな文字で始まっており、それが三枚分あることに気がつくと、ロキは辛抱強い溜め息をついて肘掛椅子に腰を落ち着けてから読み始めた。

『筆を執るまで長くかかりすぎたことをお詫びさせてほしい』ソーの手紙は告げる。『しかし、俺は物資の出荷手続きや父上との会見、そしてお前の訪問の準備に追われて忙しくしていた』

(ソーに個人的な手紙を書くという発想自体、ロキにはなかった…そんなことは求められていなかったはず。そうだろう？)

ソーはそのまま、祖国に帰還してからどのように過ごしていたか詳細に語り、ロキはすぐにソーがくどくどと取り留めのない話をする男なのだと気がついた。しかし、彼はグラズヘイム(宮殿の名称)での生活に慣れるまでかかった時間について話してもおり、市街地の人混みの中にいる時は特に、ヨトゥンヘイムの静寂と安らぎが恋しくなるのだという。

二ページ目には贈り物のについての説明があった。蛇のブローチの由来は明白だったが、本の山については、ソーはヨトゥンヘイムの宮殿にあるどの書物よりも新しいものであり、ヴァニールの詩人の作品が多く含まれ、それらはロキが楽しめるものだと彼は思い、さらには歴史書に至っては先入観のない、正確な内容であるはずだと書かれていた。さらに、彼の母親である王后が推薦した、高度なセイズル技術について書かれた書物も何冊か入っているらしかった。

『お前にはきっと、すでに何枚も高級品のマントがあるだろうことは承知の上だ』と手紙は続く。『しかし、ヨトゥンヘイムでは何もかもが青い(あるいは灰色である)ため、何か黒いものがあってもいいかもしれないと思った。その狼は危うくファンドラルの脚を持っていくところだったが、ついに俺と友人たちで倒すことができたものだ。その獰猛さはお前を思わせ、その毛皮の色もお前を思い出させた。お前の髪に良く似合うことだろう』

ロキはそれをどう解釈すれば良いのかわらかなかった…もっとも、狩りに出掛ける時間があったのならば、言うほど忙しくはなかったに違いないと、彼は鼻で笑うのだった。

手紙の残りは長いこと彼に付き合ってくれたこと(そして喉を掻き切ろうとしたのも一度だけで済ませてくれたこと)についての感謝の言葉が綴られており、ロキがアスガルドを訪れた際には楽しい思い出を作らせてくれること、そして最後に、ソーが如何に彼と再会することを楽しみにしており、家族や友人たちに紹介できることを心待ちにしているとの言葉で締めくくられていた。

手紙を読み終えるなり、ロキはしばらく椅子に座ったまま、新しいマントの黒い毛皮にぼんやりと指を這わせ、どんな返事を期待されているのだろうかと考えた。明らかに、何か返信した方がいいのは確実で、最低でも贈り物についてソーに感謝の言葉を述べなければいけないだろう…それとヨトゥンヘイムの援助に対する継続的な努力についても。それと、ロキもアスガルド訪問を心待ちにしていると加えるべきか…たぶん。

結局、彼の手紙はソーのものよりもずっと簡潔で、もう少し形式的なものになったが、次の週に物資の受け渡しに現れたエインヘリャルの一人にそれを渡した。彼の青い肌と赤い瞳、そして小さな体をじろじろと見られたが、それは無視することにした(少なくとも、ロキは彼らの大半よりは背が高かった)。

「これをオーディンの子に直接渡してほしい」ロキは衛兵に告げ――そして、彼が素敵な新品のマントとどう見てもアスガルド製のブローチを纏うその姿を見て、ロキはまったく内密ではないウィンクを投げてよこされた瞬間に激しく後悔した。

ロキを憤慨させるものは本当に、永遠に尽きないのか、と彼は思うのだった。


	6. 冬Ⅰ

「番人よ、そちらの準備がよろしければ、いつでも」ロキは空に向かって言って、馬鹿みたいだなと思った。たとえ、アシールの姿を纏い、独り言を呟きながら中庭のど真ん中で突っ立っているところを誰にも見られていないにしても。昨夜、ラウフェイは彼と食事を共にするよう言い張り、そうする間、古冬の小箱の返還に関する話題をどう持ち出すべきか、様々な提案をしたのだった。しかし、ロキ自身ができる限り静かにヨトゥンヘイムを去るつもりだと明らかにすると、誰も彼を見送りに来なかった。そう仕向けることで、もしもロキが指定時刻を間違えていたり、単にヘイムダルに無視されたとしても(ロキが父に従い、初めてアスガルドに赴いた時、彼らにずっと視線を据えていたあの黄金の双眸は今でも覚えていた)、少なくとも一人きりでいれば、その恥辱を誰にも知られずに済む。

しかし、彼がその言葉を紡ぐなり、今では見慣れた虹色の光が天に閃き、彼を呑み込んで彼とその横にあった収納箱(以前ソーが彼への贈り物を入れていた物だ)(だって、素敵な箱だったし、すでに彼の名前が記されていたのだから)を地面から引き上げると、彼は風と色の洪水の中、最初の時と同様に息を奪われながら、運び去られるのだった。

この日、アスガルドで彼を待ち受けていたものはあの時とはかなり違ったが。衛兵の一部隊が彼を迎え入れるために待機していたのではなく、そこには顔を輝かせたソーが待っていたのだ。髪が少し伸びたことを除けば、あまり変わりはないようだ。ロキは未だにここでの逗留に自信が持てずにいたが、ソーの存在がすでに彼の心を宥めており、ロキの足が地面に降り立つなり、ソーはまっすぐ歩み寄ると彼の両肩を掴むのだった。

「久しぶりだな」彼は目を煌めかせて言った。「だが、俺はまたも一瞬お前が誰だかわからなかった。もう少し青い人物が来ると思っていたからな」

ロキは片方の眉を撥ね上げ、偉ぶって尋ねる。「すまないが、アスガルドでは国賓をこのように歓迎するのか？」

ソーはそこで爆笑していたが、彼がそれ以上何か言える前に、温もりのある声が彼らの会話を遮り、ロキは打ち解けた態度を一瞬で後悔した。なにしろ、ソーの背後には王后としか思えない女性が佇んでいたのだから。

「そんなことはありませんよ」フリッガは言うと、ソーに厳しい視線を向けてから、ロキに笑顔を見せた。「息子の行儀の悪さを許してほしいわ。もっとも、今ではあなたも充分慣れているでしょうけど。アスガルドへようこそ、ロキ・ラウフェイソン。あなたの来訪を光栄に思います」

彼女は彼に手を指しのべ、彼の手の中でその指先は柔らかくしなやかで、気がつけば、ロキは彼女に当初予定していたよりも深く頭を下げていた。「私の方こそ、光栄です、陛下」

衛兵が彼の収納箱を回収すると、ソーを先頭に彼らは天文台から橋に出て、ソーはそこで待機していたスキフ(小舟)に母が乗り込むのを手伝う。ここでフリッガは宴会準備の監督をしなければならないということで、一旦別れを告げた。

「今夜、もっとあなたとお話できると良いのですけれど」彼女はロキに告げる。「ソーからあなたの話をたくさん聞きましたが、個人的にもあなたのことをもっと知りたいですもの」

ソーはロキに向けられた訝しげな眼差しを無視して、エインヘリャルが収納箱をスキフに乗せるのを手伝うことにしたようだ。しかし、フリッガはただロキに笑いかけ、言葉を続けた。「さて、あなたたち二人には積もる話もあるでしょう。二人とも、また今夜お会いしましょうね」

そしてスキフは機械音を上げながら飛び去り、ロキはソーと二人きりになった。ソーは近くで待機していた鞍をつけた馬二頭を指し示す。

「昔を懐かしんで、宮殿には騎乗して向かおうかと思ったんだ」ソーが言った。「確かにトナカイではないかもしれないが、お前が安心できるよう、灰色の馬を選んでやったんだぞ」

「気の利くことで」ロキは呟いたが、ソーはただ彼に笑いかけるのだった。

＊＊＊

午後の薄まりはじめた陽射しに照らされて、アスガルドは磨金のように光り輝いており、初めの内こそ、ソーはグラズヘイムへ向かう馬上から周囲にある目印となる建物などを申し訳程度に示していたが、気がつけば代わりにロキを質問攻めにしていた。離れていた時間を埋め合わせるためだろうとロキは思ったが、適当な返事をしながら景色を眺め、時折馬蹄の下で七色に輝く橋の煌めくさまに見惚れていた。

「どうやら、マントのことで、俺の考えは正しかったようだな」ソーは彼の方を見やり、話題を変えるのも五回目だった。「お前の髪にぴったり合ってる」

「ああ、まあ、黒は黒だし」

「そうとは限らんが。どちらにしろ、気に入ってもらえたなら嬉しい」

「ああ、気に入ってる。ありがとう」ロキは言って、肩から喉元に掛けての毛皮を指先で撫でた。「とても柔らかい」それに、正直に言えば少しばかり暑すぎるが、我慢できる程度だった。

ロキが彼を向けば、ソーは彼をじっと見つめていたのだが、パッと笑みを見せるとまたも話題を変えるのだった。

「『スキールニスマル』はもう読んだだろうか？」彼は尋ね、ロキが首を横に振ると、言葉を続けた。「お前に贈った本の中にある。お前のことを思い出させる内容だったんだ。読み終えたら、是非感想を聞きたい…」

≪＊＊スキールニスマルは『エッダの詩歌』の一節、『スキールニルの歌』として知られる。オーディンの玉座に座ったフレイが九つの世界を見渡していると、ヨトゥンヘイムで見つけた美しい娘に一目惚れする。そんな彼が恋煩いをし、配下のスキールニルに彼女を連れてきてもらおうと四苦八苦する詩歌≫

＊＊＊

ロキの荷物はすでに彼に宛がわれた部屋に置かれていたが、彼は直ちに客間の厳かな雰囲気の方に気を奪われた(ソーは角を曲がったところにあった扉を指差して自分の部屋だと話していたから、もしかすると、ここは客人のための部屋ではなく、王家の住まう一郭なのかもしれなかった)。

居間の壁沿いには深みのある濃い色合いの木でできた(本でいっぱいの)書架がずらりと並び、床はふわふわの絨毯が敷かれており、ロキはその上を裸足で歩いてみたいと思った。机もあり(こちらも書き物があったり、手紙を書きたい場合に自由に使ってよいとソーが話していた)、暖炉の前には豪奢なソファと肘掛椅子が置かれ、背の高い窓には深い緑色をしたビロードのカーテンがつけられ、黄金のシャンデリアや壁の燭台が室内を柔らかな温もりのある光で照らしていた。彼からすれば天井は低く見えたが、思えばロキはヨトゥンサイズの部屋に慣れているのだった。

「気に入ってもらえたならいいんだが」ソーは彼を寝室へ導きながら告げた。「北向きの窓からは冷たい風が入って来るだろうし、寝台にも夏用のリネンを敷くようにと指示しておいた」

「それで充分だと思う」ロキはまたも緑色のビロードが垂れ下がる天蓋付の巨大な四柱式寝台を見つめながら、ぼんやりと答えた。

ソーはまた別の扉を開いて、告げる。「そして、この先が浴室だ。もちろん、何か入用のものがあれば遠慮なく言ってくれ」

その後、二人は居間の方まで戻り、ソーは戸口でしばしロキの顔に視線を這わせながら躊躇すると、最後に告げた。「ロキ、お前はここではありのままの姿でいてもいいんだということを、改めて言いたい。俺たちのような姿を取ったり、衣服を纏ったりする必要はないんだからな」

それは本心からの言葉だとロキは感じたが、同時にそれが完全なる真実ではないとも思えた――少なくとも、アスガルド全体からすれば。ソーは彼の青い肌と赤い目に対して寛容かもしれないが、他のアスガルド人がそこまでの寛大さを見せるとは思えなかった。「私はいつだってありのままだ」彼は言って、ソーを安心させるために微笑む。「それに、そもそもアシールはここの気候に合った体格をしてるんだから、この姿を取っていた方が居心地がいいんだ。本当だぞ」

頷き、ソーは言った。「お前が快適でいればいいんだ。宴会が始まるまでにまだ時間があるから、少しゆっくりするといい」

そうして、ソーは客間を立ち去り、ロキは部屋を見回すと、どこから手をつけようか迷った。

＊＊＊

叫ぶような歌声と皿のぶつかる音がグラズヘイムの大食堂に鳴り響く。そこには何十と並べられた食卓に多くのアスガーディアンが座り、ユール最初の夜を讃えて、大変浮かれた大騒ぎをしている。この祭りはヨトゥンヘイムにはなかったが、ロキはある程度内容を把握していた。しかし、まさか十二日間もずっとこのような騒ぎが続くと言うのだろうか。

毎夜宴に参加することは求められていないとソーには教えられていたが、この夜は王后がオーディンと共につく主賓席に座る栄誉をロキにも与えていたのだ。フリッガの隣の席に着いたロキは、彼女と心地良い言葉を交わしながら、次々と運ばれてくる濃厚で種類も豊富な料理を平らげるのだった。(羊肉のローストが運ばれてきたときは、彼の分だけ他のものよりも赤味が多く、血の滴るほどだったので、ロキはソーが前もって料理人たちに指示を出していたとしか思えなかった)。デザートが運ばれてくる頃には、ロキはフリッガが全父の妻、そしてソーの母であるにしてはあまりに愛嬌と温もりに満ち、優しすぎる女性であると確信していた。

(もっとも、食事中、いつものお喋りな態度は見せず、ロキと母の会話に耳を傾けるだけで満足しているように見えたソーは、ずっとロキにあの小さな笑みを向けてきていたので、彼はソーが両親のどちらに似たのか、考えを改めはじめていた。)

テーブルに最後のコースが運ばれてきた直後、全父が席を立って引き上げた。食事中、彼はほとんど何も話さず、ロキに対しては一言も発していなかったが、ロキはそれを気にしているとは言い難かった。彼が大食堂を出る際に、騒ぎは一旦収まってはいたが、再び歌が始まると、ロキはずっと王后ばかりに意識を向けており、同じ食卓についていた他の女性二人を完全に無視してしまっていたことに思い至った。

治療師長であるエイルは、ヨトゥンヘイムが領域間関係を再開するにあたり、次に取るべき手順を決定する議会の一員だという。このため、ロキはまず彼女に話しかけてみることにした。(もっとも、紹介されてからというもの、シフが彼を説明のつかない渋面で睨みつけてきていることもこの判断の決め手になったと言えるかもしれない…ソーと彼女は大の親友だと思っていたのに。)

「レディ・エイル、治癒石を送っていただいたことを感謝しています」彼は彼女に言った。「ヨトゥンヘイムでは掛け替えのない物となりました」

「それは興味深い話ですこと」彼女は答える。「霜の巨人とは生理学的差異があまりに大きいため、効果があるとは思っていませんでしたから。殿下がどうしてもと仰っていたので」

彼女の声音は軽蔑一歩手前といったところで、ソーは直ちにそれに気づいて眉を顰め、何かを言おうとロキの方に視線を戻した。ソーのことだから、彼には何も言わせない方が穏便に済むだろうと思い、ロキは急いで言葉を続けていた。「私たちの類似点には驚かれるかもしれませんよ。ですが、我が国の治療師たちは問題なく使いこなしております」

エイルの返事はそれに納得がいったようには聞こえなかった。「そうですか？まあ、それならいいでしょうけど。もっとも、ソウルフォージ無くして出来ることなど、大したことではないでしょうけど」

「では、アスガルドには是非それを一台送っていただければ幸いです」ロキは朗らかな口調で言ったが、エイルは返事もせずにデザートに意識を戻していた。

＊＊＊

フリッガの会話の才能のおかげで、食卓に下りた緊張した沈黙は長続きしなかった。そして夕食そのものが終わると、冬至の翌朝、太陽が昇るまで伝統的に夜通し祝い続けるのだが、ロキがそれに付き合う必要はなく、望めば自室に戻っても良いと、ソーが告げた。新たな発見となった、(蜂蜜酒を含む)甘味への傾倒を考慮したロキは、食べ過ぎて気分が悪くなる前に(そして蜂蜜酒に酔って口が軽くなる前に)自室に引き上げるのが賢明だろうと判断した。

「エイルの態度のことで謝りたい」肩を並べて回廊を進みながら、ソーが言った。「最近になって、アスガルドのヨトゥンヘイムへの見解を変えるのは、俺が想定していたよりも時間がかかることが分かってきた。だが、こんなに早くその矛先がお前に向けられることはないと思いたかった。議員ならばもっと礼儀を弁えるべきだ」

「まあ、想定以内だよ」ロキは肩を竦めて言った。「だけど、あなたが言ったように、時間はかかるだろうね」

「あまり長い時間でないといいんだが」

ロキも同じことを望んでいたが、ソーのように楽観視はしていなかった。「議会と言えば」と彼は口を開く。「私はいつ彼らに詮索の目を向けられるのだ？」

「祭りの間、大半の公務は保留にされるからな。ユール期間の残りは好きにしていられる。だが、最初の議会はその直後に開かれる予定になっていたはずだ」

「それで、私の滞在中残りの四週間は？」

ソーは真面目っぽい表情を作った。「ああ、少なくとも、議会は二度開かれる。俺はかなり厳しい日程を設定したからな」

「へーなるほど」

「俺も毎週最低でも一日は、公務に捧げる必要がある」ソーは続けた。「だが、俺がいなくてもお前ならば何かしら退屈しのぎを見つけられるだろう。それを除けば、文化観光や教育にできるだけの時間を充てられるよう、日程はできるだけ開けてある」

「もっとわかりやすく言えば、私の滞在中、あなたは公務を最低限に抑えて、楽しい余興に没頭できると思っていると」ロキが言うと、ソーは彼に笑いかけた。

「文化観光だ」と、彼は主張した。

思っていたよりも早く二人はロキの部屋の前に辿りつき、中に入る前に、ソーは彼の肘に手を置いてロキを引き留めた。

「お前が来てくれて本当に嬉しい」彼はどこまでも真摯な態度で告げたので、ロキは不意を突かれて落ち着かなくなった。ヨトゥンヘイムの雪の中での喧嘩以来ソーが見せてきた親しげな態度は、単に彼が必要以上に馴れ馴れしい、自信過剰な男だからだと片付けることができたが、ロキがこの日の午後にアスガルドへやって来て以来、彼の態度はどことなく違っていた。だが、ソーが「お前と語らうことや、お前の物言いが恋しかった」と言って彼の肩に手を置くと、その気分も過ぎ去った。

「俺は大広間に戻るべきだろう」彼が答えられる前にソーは言って、彼を放した。「俺と共に寝ずに騒ぐのだと友人らが待っているからな。だが、なるべく羽目を外しすぎないよう心掛けよう。なにしろ、朝が来るのはきっと早すぎるだろうから。では、また明日」

ロキは彼を見送り、彼が角を曲がって姿が見えなくなった後もしばらくその方向を見つめていたが、頭を振ると、自室の扉を開けるのだった。

＊＊＊

朝になると、柔らかな寝台のせいで背中が痛んだが、滑らかな絹のシーツの間から出たくなく、ロキはたっぷりと時間をかけてベッドから起き上がった。風呂は完全に熱すぎたが、湯面に召喚した氷が融けると、ちょうど良い温度に調節できた。そして、ロキが身体を乾かし、着かえた頃には待ち構えていたかのように使用人が朝食を運んできたのだ。

それを食べ終えた瞬間にまた扉が叩かれた。だが、そこに立っていたのはソーではなく、王后の裁縫師とその助手だった。祖国では革以外の素材が手に入りにくかったため、昨夜の夕食時に彼はアスガルド式の衣類を仕立てるにはどうすれば良いか尋ねていたのだ。(ヨトゥン金貨が通用するのかも尋ねていたのだが、フリッガは彼女に任せてほしいと言い張った。)ユール期間中とあっては、これほど早く仕立て屋が来るとは思ってもいなかったのだが、彼女はテキパキと手際よく仕事を進め、彼の好みを訊き、寸法を測った。彼女の助手である青年は彼女ほど仕事に徹しておらず、その間ずっとロキのことを疑い深そうに見つめているのだった。

ソーがやって来たのは裁縫師が去るのと同時であり(彼女によれば、最初の評議会の日までには最初の衣服が届けられるとのことだ)、その赤くなった目や疲労感に満ちた表情を見るに、彼が宴に戻って後、しっかりと羽目を外していたことが知れた。

「長い夜だった？」ロキが尋ねると、ソーは情けない顔をした。

「その話はやめよう」彼は言う。

宮殿そのものの巡回は二人の部屋がある回廊を進むところから始まり、二人は階段を下り、それから幾つもの角を曲がってもう一つ広い階段を下りて行った。しかし、上階のロキの窓から見えた、中心に大きな人口池と噴水がある中央広場に辿りつくと、ソーは太陽の燦々と降り注ぐ中に一歩踏み出したとたんに呻いていた。

「ああくそ、ユミルの金タマめ」と彼が罵ると、ロキはあまりに笑ってしまって咳き込みそうになった。「明るすぎる。今日はずっと屋内にいた方がいいかもしれん。どう思う？」

「いいよ」ロキは咳払いをしながら答えた。「それで構わない。でも、私の案内人はユール期間中ずっと二日酔いのままなのだろうか。近いうちに宮殿の外には出られるのかな？」

「しーっ」

踵を返して屋内に戻ると、どうやらソーだけではないようだと気づいた。すれ違う使用人たちの大半も寝ぼけ眼をしており、妙にゆっくりと動いている。それを見て、ロキは昨夜早めに就寝したことを全く後悔していなかった。ひとつには、案内人をからかい倒して楽しむ絶好の機会をロキに与えてくれたのだから。

「ソー、教えてくれ」彼は言う。「今のはアスガルドではよく使われている悪罵なのか？」

ソーは一瞬きょとんとしてから言った。「何がだ？ああ、ユミルの…母上の前では言わない。だがそうだな、そうだと思うぞ。お前たちもユミルの名を使うのか？」

「ああ、しょっちゅうね」

「なら、何で訊くんだ？」

ロキはニヤリと笑った。「それは…だって、ユミルはヨトゥンだったから」

ソーの二日酔いで僅かに鈍った頭では、彼の言葉の意味を理解するのにしばらくの時間を要したが、やがて合点がいったようだ。

「別に俺は――まったく何を言い出すかと――」彼は呻き、苛立ったようにロキの肩に自分の肩をぶつけてきた。「もうこの話題を持ち出すのは止めてほしいと言ったのはお前じゃなかったか？どうしてお前が持ち出すんだ？」

「厳密に言って、持ち出したのはあんただけどね」ロキは笑いながら言った。「代わりに『ユミルの内睾丸』とでも言えばいいかもな」

ソーは鼻先から笑って、またロキを小突く。どちらもすれ違った衛兵たちが彼らのことを不思議そうに眺めていたことに気がつかなかった。

＊＊＊

宮殿は広大で、その大半にロキの興味を引くものはないだろうと言いながらも、ソーは彼に好きに歩き回ってもいいと告げた(もちろん、個人の居住区や宝物庫、オーディンが使用中の玉座の間などを除外して)。彼らはまず、中央広場と同じ階層から巡回を始めたが、この時点ですでに城外の市街地よりは高い位置にあった。この階層には玉座の間と議会室があり、そのどちらも今はほぼ無人だったが壮麗で黄金に輝いていた。ゆったりとした足取りでオーディンの玉座であるフリズスキャールヴに近づくと、ロキは王がこの場にいないのにもかかわらず、柱ごとにエインヘリャルが番をしていることに気がついた。だが、彼らがロキに向ける視線を無視して、彼は再び天井画を見上げ、そこに描写されている二人の父親を眺めた。そして、改めて見てみると、ソー自身も他の場面に描かれていることに気がついた。

「いつの日にか、この全てがあなたのものになるのだな」ロキが玉座にの方に頷きかけながら何気なくソーに告げると、彼はそれに視線を移して溜め息をついていた。

「いつの日か、な」

「なんだ。あまり嬉しそうには見えないな。心待ちにしてはいないのか？」

「そうだった頃もある」ソーは認める。「だが、今になってそれが如何に重い立場なのか、理解し始めているんだ。宇宙におけるアスガルドの役割、そして過去について、俺はこれまであまりに無知だった」

だが、彼は学びつつある、とロキは思った。初めて出会った時から、ソーが如何に変わったのか、ロキは良く知っている。「少なくとも、その時になったら私がいるから」そう言った彼にソーが向き直った。「ヨトゥンとの外交関係を助けるために…もっとも、それに関してはあなた一人で充分うまくやれているようだけど」

「いや、絶対にお前の助けが必要だ」ソーは笑いながら言った。「俺の顧問にしたいくらいだ。お前を奪い去ることをラウフェイに相談しなくてはな…」

「正直、あの人はむしろ大枚をはたいてでも私の受け入れ先を求めるだろうよ」

「なおいい。もっとも、支払いがあるとすれば、それは俺から出すものになるだろうが」

玉座の間を後にすると、ソーは最も高い塔の上まで彼を連れて行った。そこからは城下町全体が見渡せる。バルコニーに出ると、風は爽やかな冷たさを持ち合わせており、ソーは文句を言うことはなかったが、その頬や鼻と耳は赤く染まっていた。眼下に見えるマーケットや庭園、そしてはるか向こうに聳える山脈を指差し、いずれロキをそこへ連れて行くことを約束した。

午前中から昼頃にかけて、彼らはいくつかの画廊を歩き、その間ロキは何百という数のタペストリーや絵画、レリーフ、彫刻などをじっくり鑑賞し、ソーはその様子をじっと眺めているのだった。ロキが満足すると、次は厨房へ向かう。料理人が他のことに気を取られている間に、ソーは二人分の昼食を盗んだ。彼がパンを幾つか、チーズ、何かの鳥の丸焼きをタオルに巻いてそっと立ち去ろうとしたところ、料理人に見つかって子供のように叱られている間、ロキは無表情を貫きながら廊下で待っていた。もちろん、ソーは王太子なので、戦利品を持ち去ることを許されたが、これからは好きな物を適当に持ち去る前に許可をもらうようにと注意されるのだった。

厨房のすぐ外にあるアルコーブにあるベンチで昼食を分け合った後、「もう一つ、お前に見せたいタペストリーがあるんだ」とソーは言って、ロキを連れて幾つもの階段を下り、長く狭い廊下へ向かった。剥き出しの石造りの壁や窓が一つもないことから、地下だと思われる。

ロキは時折開いている扉の前を通りかかる度に中を覗きこんでみれば、ワインセラーや物置部屋ばかりだと気づく。このような場所にあるタペストリーなど見る者も少ないだろう。いったいどのような物なのか不思議に思っていると、彼の前でソーが立ち止まった。

「エグディルに伝えてほしい」彼は興奮気味に言った。「ただ、こんな辺鄙な場所にあるということは黙っていてほしいが。俺も数週間前に見つけたばかりなんだ。上の画廊に移してもらうよう、手配はしてある」

それはソーの祖父母であるボルとベストラの人生を描写したタペストリーであった。そうだとすぐに知れたのも、ベストラがヨトゥンの姿で描かれているためだ。ヨトゥンヘイムを舞台にボルとの出会いを描いた場面では、ベストラは本来の大きな体、青い肌、剥き出しの上半身のままの姿で描かれている。これが現存していること自体が驚きだったが、ソーがそれをもっと多くの人の目につく画廊に移すつもりでいることの方が驚きだった。

「きっと喜ぶだろうな」ロキは言って、ソーの祖父母の背の違いに微笑んでいた。

そのまま廊下を進み、反対側にある階段へ向かっていると、彼らはこれまたエインヘリャルが番をしている、背の高く重厚な扉の前を通りかかった。衛兵たちはソーには敬意を込めて会釈をしていたが、どちらもそれ以外の動きは見せずにまっすぐと前を向いていた。

「あの扉の向こうに何があるのか、訊いてもいいか？」声が届かない距離まで来てから、ロキは静かに尋ねたが、ソーは答える前に少し躊躇していた。

「いいぞ」彼は慎重に言葉を選びながら答えた。「あの向こう側の階段を下りれば、宝物庫に出る」

一拍置いて、ロキはそれが意味するところを悟ると、古冬の小箱が保管されている場所を振り向かないよう、全神経を総動員しなければならなかった。「なるほど」彼はできるだけ淡々と言ったが、ソーは彼の抱える思いを少なからず察している様で、彼は二人の居室がある一翼の向かい側に位置する太陽に照らされた回廊に再び出るまで何も言わなかった。

そこまで来てようやく、彼は物思いに耽るロキの気を引いて口を開いた。「一番の楽しみは最後まで取っておいたぞ」と、小さく微笑む。

彼らは両開きの扉の前で立ち止まる。これまた荘厳な装飾のされた扉だが、これは寒さを凌ぐためだけに閉じられているようで、ソーはロキに自分で開くよう指示した。それに従ったロキは、一瞬ソーに怪訝そうな眼差しを送ってから中を覗き見た。

「ユミルの乳房め！」彼は叫んだ。

背後でソーが爆笑し、腹を抱えて苦しそうに咳き込んでいるのも構わず、ロキは図書館をもっとよく見てみようと中に足を踏み入れた。

玉座の間と同等の大きさであり、これまた同等の天井の高さ。奥まった一角へと左右に続く通路があり、書架は天井まで埋め尽くされている。ロキは何度かアスガルドの図書館を想像してみたことはあったが、目の前に広がる光景は彼の想像をはるかに超えていた。そして、隣に立ったソーが「どう思う？」と尋ねてきたとき、彼は相手の腕を掴んで体を支えなければならなかった。

「一番の楽しみは最後に」ロキは弱々しく言った。

その肩を軽く叩き、ソーは満面の笑みを浮かべた。「何かしら退屈しのぎを見つけられるはずだと言っただろ？」


	7. 冬Ⅱ

そんなつもりはなかったのだが、気がつけば次の二日間はあっという間に過ぎ、その間ロキは宮殿が静まり返った夜更けに眠るためだけに図書館を出るようになっていた。ソーは頻繁に彼の様子を窺いに現れては食事や気晴らしを運んできたが、長居することはなく、毎度ロキに好きなだけここで過ごしてもいいのだと告げていた。

しかし、三日目の夜になると、ソーは夕食を持たずに現れて、ロキに彼の部屋まで来てくれるかと尋ねたのだった。これに、ロキは随分と非社交的に振る舞っていたことを思い知り、渋々と頷くのだった。

用意されていた食卓についてから、「これから五週間、宮殿を出る気はあるのか？」とソーが訊いてきた。彼の居室はロキのものよりも広かったが、狩りで仕留めた動物の剥製が幾つも壁に掛けられていることを除けば家具装飾は同じような配置だ。そして、ここでも彼が赤を好むのだということは一目でわかる。カーテンや布張りの家具はそれぞれ微妙に違う色合いではあるが、赤で統一されており、僅かに開いた扉から見えるソーのベッドカバーも深みのあるワインレッドだ。寝台の足側には見覚えのあるヨトゥンアザラシの毛皮が置かれていて、それを見たロキは気がつけば笑みを浮かべていた。

「そうした方がいいだろうね」彼はわざとらしい面倒臭そうな溜め息と共に答える。「どこか特定の場所でも見せたいのか？」

「そうだな。お前はウトガルドではまずマーケットから始めたから、こちらでも同じようにしようと思った。明日の朝はどうだ？」

＊＊＊

マーケットで五分も過ごせば、ロキは図書館をそれほど恋しく思わなくなっていた。そこはユールの季節ということもあって活気づき、非常に混み合っていたが、きっと空いている日でもウトガルドに比べればごちゃごちゃとして混沌とした場所に違いないと思った。

九つの世界全域(今のところはヨトゥンヘイムを除いて、だが)から仕入れられた様々な品物が陳列しており、ロキはその内半分も名称を言い当てることができなかった。衣類やジュエリー、武器や防具、ロキがこれまで見たこともないほどの様々な食料、そして容器から溢れ出んばかりに積み上げられた色とりどりの香辛料を売りに出している店舗は最低でも十店は隣り合わせに並んでおり、ロキは何度もくしゃみをしそうになった。

外出前、宮殿で朝食は済ませてあったが、それにもかかわらずロキはベーカリーの香ばしい匂いにつられて入り、彼とソーはそれぞれシナモンで味付けされた林檎と梨の菓子パンを入手して立ち去り、襟元とソーの髭にパンくずを溢しながら食べたのだった。

(ヨトゥンヘイムとアスガルドの間にどのような関係が築かれるにせよ、最低でもいつの日か勇敢なアスガーディアンのパン職人がウトガルドに店を開き、甘味を提供してくれるようになることをロキは心から願うのだった。)

実に様々な品物を見ても、ロキはここにヨトゥン産の物品への需要があることを知り、励まされた。見たところ、用品商が陳列している防寒具類はロキの民が提供できるものよりも品質が劣っていたので、少なくともそこはヨトゥンヘイムが儲けることのできるニッチとなることは明白だ。それに、アスガーディアンという種族は異国の物を喜んで試し、購入することを非常に好むようだったので、いざ貿易が再開されれば、ヨトゥンの商人たちも彼らの購買欲に支えられて忙しくし、生活に困らない程度には稼げるだろうとロキは期待するのだった。

昼頃になると、ソーの鳴りつづける腹は屋台で軽く腹ごしらえをしたことで満足し、二人は角を曲がり――突如大声を上げる子供たちに襲われた。そのうち数人は直ちにソーを木のように登り始めている。ロキは仰天して呆気に取られていたが、ソーはただ笑って小さな子供の踵を掴むと逆さまに持ち上げ、当の子供も狂ったようにクスクスと笑い続けるだけだった。

「ああ、もう、まったく！」彼らに追いついた赤毛の女性が言った。「本当にごめんなさいね、ソー。この子たち、ユールになるといっつもこう。甘いものばかり食べているからまるで酔っ払いよ」

「何も問題はないぞ」彼は言って、子供たちを一人ずつ剥しながらロキを見やった。「こちらはグンヒルド、俺の良い友人であるヴォルスタッグの奥方とその子供たちだ」

グンヒルドは小さく膝を曲げ、どこかへ駆け出そうとした幼児をサッと抱き上げた。

「そして、グンヒルド。こちらはヨトゥンヘイムのロキ・ラウフェイソンだ」

ロキが一番チャーミングな微笑みを彼女に向けていると、グンヒルドは息を飲んでいた。「ああ！あの！」それから何を言おうとしたのか、今度はロキに群がった子供たちが口々に問いを口にしていた。そのうち一人はべたべたした手でロキの手を掴んで引いた。

「どうして大きくないの？」という問いがまず耳に入り、それから「怪物には見えないよ」や「アスガーディアンを食べるの？」が続き、少し年上の赤毛の三つ編みをした少女がぐるりと目を回して尋ねるのだった。「霜の巨人にも面倒な兄弟はいるの？」

「ああ、もちろん」彼は彼女の問いに答えた。「もっとも、私の兄弟はもっと年上だし、ずっとずっと大きい」

「こら、グードルン、弟や妹たちのことをそんな風に言わないの」グンヒルドは彼女を叱ったが、グードルンはロキに小さく微笑みかけていた。「あなたたちも。迷惑をかけるのは止めて、ソーとそのお友達をそっとしてやりなさい」

途方もない努力をして子供たちを掻き集め、同じ方角に向かわせたグンヒルデは、立ち去る前にソーに呼びかけた。「今夜、酒場で集まることを忘れないでね！彼も連れてくるのよ！」

ソーは彼女に手を振りながら彼らを見送り、何の説明もせずに踵を返して歩きはじめると、ロキが口を開いていた。

「酒場？」彼が尋ねると、ソーは肩を竦めるのだった。

「ほら、ユールの祝宴だ…行かなくてもいいんだぞ」

「私は学ぶためにここに来たのではなかったか？」ロキは言った。「文化観光だ」

これに微笑み、ソーは頷いた。「じゃあ、少しの間ならいいか」

＊＊＊

マーケットの観光を終えると、二人は一旦宮殿に戻り、ゆっくりすることにした。ロキはソーが扉を叩くまで、フリッガに勧められたセイズルについての本を胸の上で開いたまま、ソファで眠ってしまっていたことに気がつかなかった。ロキが着替え(公衆の前ではアスガルドの衣服を纏うのは構わないものの、自室で一人きりの時にチュニックまで着てなどいられなかった)、眠りこけていた間にぼさぼさになってしまった髪を整える間、ソーはおとなしく居間で待っていた。マントの留め具として、ロキはあの蛇のブローチを肩に留めてから、ソーに続いて街に繰り出すのだった。

彼らが酒場に到着する頃には、席は半分ほど埋め尽くされており、ソーはロキにテーブルの確保を任せ、蜂蜜酒と夕食を持って戻ってくると言ってバーカウンターの方へ消えた。奥の壁沿いにテーブルを見つけたロキは、そこならば他人の邪魔にならないだろうことと、祝宴の様子を一望できると思って席を確保した。しかし、座ってからそれほど経たないうちに一人ではなくなった。

「また会ったな」ベンチ席に座る彼の隣によじ登ってきた赤毛の少女に話しかける。「グードルンだったか？」

「うん。そして、あなたはロキ」

「正確には、ロキ・ラウフェイソン、ヨトゥンヘイムの王子にして、全父オーディンへの親善大使だ」

グードルンは特に恐れ入った様子はなく、ひらひらと手を振ってその言葉を意に返さぬ仕草を見せたので、ロキは彼女が気に入って笑みを見せていた。

「どれだけ大きいの？」彼女はさっそく本題に入った。「あなたの兄弟は」

「ああ。そうだな、ビーレイストルは身長十六フィート(約4.8メートル)前後だ。ヘルブリンディはさらに背が高く、嫌な奴だ」

今度こそグードルンは唖然と目を見開いていたが、それからロキに顔を近づけると、声を落として尋ねた。「じゃあ、あなたは本当に霜の巨人なのね？」

「そうだよ」

「どうして私たちみたいな姿をしてるの？アシールみたいな」

「この方が楽だと思わないか？」彼は言ったが、グードルンは三つ編みを肩の上で揺らしながら首を振った。

「じゃなくて、どうやって私たちみたいな姿をしてるの？」

「ああ、それは別の話だな。お前はシェイプシフターに会ったことはあるか？」

彼女がもう一度首を振ると、ロキは笑みを深めて告げる。「これで、お前も会ったことがあることになる」

グードルンはその言葉の意味を理解するのにしばしの時を要したが、理解するなり目を輝かせ、彼らはしばしの間、親しげな雰囲気で黙って座っていた。ロキは室内を見回し、向かい側の壁沿いで燃え盛る暖炉の火や、どの窓や扉からも、さらに天井の垂木からも常緑の葉で作られたガーランドが垂れ下がっていることに気がついた。グードルンの家族はいくつかのテーブルを挟んだ席に座っており、彼らが娘を探し始める前に彼女を連れ戻したほうがいいかもしれないと思い始めていた頃に、少女が再び口を開いた。

「ヨトゥンヘイムでは一年中雪が降るの？」

「場所によっては、そうだな」彼は答える。

「あなたは雪は好き？」

ロキは肩を竦めて言った。「おかげで身体を冷やしておけるからな、好きなんだと思う。お前は？」

「私は夏が一番好きよ」グードルンが言った。「でも、ユールは雪があったほうがいいかな。でも、今年は雪は降らないんだって」

ロキはこれをしばし反芻し、少女の悲しげな顔を見つめ、それから周囲に視線を走らせた。誰も彼らに注意を向けてはいないので――彼女の家族も、バーで待つソーも――彼は少女に向き直ると、片手を手の平を上に向けて差し出した。

部屋の中は暖炉の火と冬の寒さもあって乾燥していたが、ここには話したり、ただ息をしている人々が充分いたので、空気中から少しばかりの湿気を凍らせることができた。そして、グードルンは頭上から降ってきた雪の結晶がふわふわと彼女の髪の上に舞い降り、その睫毛や鼻に落ちてくると、嬉しげに息を飲むのだった。

「どうやったの？」彼女は雪片をテーブルの上で掻き集め、小さな山を作りながら訊いた。

「私は霜の巨人だ」ロキが言う。「その名前にある通りだ」

「グードルン！」部屋の向こう側から彼女の母親が唐突に声を上げると、グードルンは慌てて飛び上がった。

「私、行かないと」彼女は言うと、家族の方へ向かい始めたが、一旦足を止める。「雪をありがとう」と加え、彼女は駆け去った。

ロキは笑顔で彼女を見送り、アスガルド全体を魅了するのがこれほど簡単であればどれほど良かったか、などと考えて――今のささやかな魔法の披露を目撃していたらしいソーがバーから彼に輝かんばかりの笑みを向けているのを視界に捉えると、ロキは溜め息をついた。

これでアスガーディアン二人を落としたと、彼は思うのだった。

＊＊＊

数時間、そして蜂蜜酒のグラス数杯後、夜の肌寒い空気がひどく気持ちの良いものだとロキは感じていた。

グードルンのテーブルにいた屈強な男は彼女の父、そしてソーの友人であるヴォルスタッグであり、彼は家族との食事を終えると、ロキとソーのテーブルへ蜂蜜酒のピッチャーと猪肉のロースト半分を持ってやってきた。彼は自己紹介をした後、ソーの最高の武勇談や非常に恥ずかしい失敗談などを語ってロキをもてなした。彼がやって来て程なくすると、レディ・シフが現れ、それから少ししてシフよりも無口なヴァニールのホーガンという男もやって来た。だが、少しばかりの時間(と少しばかりの飲酒)で二人とも少なくとも笑顔を見せ、ヴォルスタッグの話に時折加わるようになった。

そろそろ帰ろうと、立ち上がりかけた頃、ソーはこの場にもっと彼を困らせるファンドラルがいなかったことが救いだと漏らしていた。そしてやはりと言うべきか、まさにその瞬間、当のその男が現れた(ちょっと遅れるくらいがちょうどいい、と彼は言った)。しかし、彼がどう考えても色目としか思えない眼差しをロキに這わせて「ところで、霜の巨人についてとても興味深い話を聞いたんだけど」と言った時、ソーはわざとらしいほど明るい笑い声を飛ばして友人らに別れを告げると、ロキの肘を掴んでそそくさとその場を立ち去った。

(ロキは過去にもそのような目を向けられたことはあったが、体の大きさが彼と同等の相手が彼をそのように見たのは初めてのことだった。それに、彼はまだヨトゥンヘイムを出ることもなく、生涯独身を貫かずとも良いのだという考えに頭が追いついていなかった。それは奇妙な心地だった…解放感があるが、同時に少し恐ろしい。しかし、今はまだ任務が残されているので、そのことは一旦横に置くことにした。それに、今のところは自分の手でどうにかなる話だ。)

街路に出て二人きりになり、火照った体も少し落ち着いてくると、ロキはなんとなく放たれた感覚と眠気を覚え、心地よい気分だった。周りの窓の大半に明かりが見え、通り過ぎる家屋や酒場からは歌や笑い声が聞こえてくる。ウトガルドでここまで欣然たる夜などあったか、何世紀にも及ぶ記憶を遡っても思い出せないほどだったが、いつの日かヨトゥンヘイムもかつての栄華と光を少しでも取り戻せることを、ロキは願わずにはいられなかった。ソー自身もそれをロキと同等なほど望んでいるという事実は非常に励ましとなり、彼の影響力があれば、それほど手の届かない話でもないかもしれなかった。

角を曲がれば、目の前には宮殿が高く聳えており、図書館や柔らかすぎる寝台、ソーが頻繁に見せる笑顔を思い、ロキは気がつくとどこか愛しげにそれを見上げていた。この新たな領域間の外交関係がどう発展するかによっては、この先もロキはこの地で多くの時を過ごすことになるかもしれず、初めてここに来た時のことを思い返せば、その眺望に抵抗が無くなったことに、我ながら驚くのだった…そして、もしオーディンが別の使者を選んでいたら。ソーがヨトゥンヘイムに来ることが無かったなら、どう違っていたのだろうかとも考えた。

居室の前に到着する頃には、ロキは立ったまま眠れると思うほどだったし、ソーがいつものように彼の肩に手を置こうとして完全に目標を見誤り、その手を頬に添えた時も、ロキは目をぐるりとするのも面倒でしなかった。ソーなど間違いにも気づかず、手をその場に添えたままだったので、どうやら二人とも相当酔っているようだ。彼はロキに優しく微笑みかけると、手を放し、「おやすみ」とだけ言って自室の方へ向かっていった。

ロキが服を脱ぎ、髪を無秩序な三つ編みにしてベッドに潜り込んだ後も、まだソーの手が頬に残していった温もりを感じていた。

だが、それはたぶん蜂蜜酒のせいだろうと思い、彼は眠りに落ちるのだった。

＊＊＊

ユールはそれからさらに六日間続き、それらは飲み食いと読書とごろごろと寛ぐことでぼんやりと過ぎていった。ロキは毎年この時期にアスガルドを訪れようかと考え始めていたが、同時に、こってりとした食事が続いているため、せっかく作ってもらった新しい衣類が届く頃には寸法が合わなくなっているかもしれないと危惧もしていた。

ユール最終日の朝早くに裁縫師がやって来ると、ありがたいことに、三着あった新しいズボンを問題なく履くことができた。他の衣類も同様だ。彼はもっと軽い、通気性のある生地を頼み、現在の流行のおかげでそれなりに革が使われていたとはいえ、ヨトゥンヘイムで入手できるものよりも柔らかく薄手だったので、それを身に纏い、裁縫師もその出来に満足すると、息苦しさが大分緩和された。

午前中は画廊を歩き回り、今度は他の七つの世界を題材にした美術品に注目し、将来それぞれに自ら足を運び、この目でそれらの光景を目にすることを夢見て過ごした。玉座の間から続く回廊に掛けられたタペストリーが目につき、ロキは足を止めてそれをじっくりと鑑賞した。すると、ふと横にフリッガが現れた。

「ヴァナヘイムよ」彼女は煌めく糸で描かれた風景を示して言った。「私が子供の頃に暮らしていた村です」

「とても美しい品です」ロキは彼女に告げる。「あなたのですか？」

「ええ、そうよ」

王后はしばし彼を見つめたが、ロキはそこに彼女の夫が見せる吟味するような眼差しを感じなかった。フリッガは今のところ、彼に対して温もりのある優しさしか見せてこなかったので、彼女が「少し私とお話してくれるかしら、ロキ？」と問いかけてくると、彼は喜んで腕を貸し、彼女に引かれて回廊を進み、隅々まで手の行き届いた屋上庭園に出るのだった。

季節のおかげで花は咲いていなかったが、そこには充分なほどの常緑の低木や鮮やかな色合いの木の実があり、枝から枝へと飛び回る雀の姿があった。それはロキが己の目で見た唯一の庭園ではあるが、夏にはきっと色彩豊かな場所になるのだろうと想像できた。

「あなたには感謝しています」一緒に東屋にある石造りのベンチに座ると、彼女はそう言って彼を驚かせた。その困惑顔を見て、彼女は加える。「ソーに気を配って、とても親切にしてくれたこと。あの子は何度もあなたがどれほど辛抱強かったか話してくれたわ」

ロキは自分のことを『親切』などと形容しようとは思わないし、『辛抱強い』というのも違う気がする。その懐疑の念が顔に表れているのだろう、フリッガは彼を訝しげに見つめていた。

「陛下、称賛されるべきはソーの方です」そう告げながらも、彼自身、それをたった今悟っていた。「私はむしろ、彼に対して厳しすぎるほどでした」

だが、フリッガは穏やかに首を振って告げる。「誰しも、時には厳しい教訓を学ぶ必要があります。頑固な人は特に。ですがロキ、あなたはあの子にとって良いのです。そして、私はただそれに感謝するほかありません」

二人はベンチに座ったまま一時間ほど語り合った。風が出てくると、さらに一時間をフリッガのサンルームで話を続けた。会話の内容はグラズヘイムに対するロキの感想やフリッガが織機で現在手掛けている作品から、ロキの新しい衣服(そしてそれが如何に彼に似合っているか、と彼女は指摘した)やセイズルに関係する話題まであった。しかし、そうしている間も、ロキの意識はすぐに彼女の言葉に戻るのだ。

今では、あるいはソーも彼にとって良かったのかもしれないと思い始めていた。

＊＊＊

その夕方、ロキが自室に戻る頃になると、宮殿はユール最終夜のための準備が慌ただしく行われていたので、彼は邪魔にならぬよう部屋に籠って明日に控えたアスガルド議会との最初の謁見に備えるため、書き留めておいたものに目を通すつもりでいた。

しかし、扉を閉めてそれほど経たないうちにそれがノックされたので、開いてみればその向こうにはソーが立っており、マントで隠した何かを持って得意げな顔をしていた。

「入ってもいいか？」彼は尋ね、ロキは嫌そうな顔を作る努力をして、中に入るよう手を振った。しかし、ソーがこっそり持ち込んだ物の正体を聞き出す機会は訪れなかった。なにしろ、ソーはロキが扉を後ろ手に閉めるなり口を開いたのだから。

「きっともう耳にしていると思うが」彼は言う。「ユールでは伝統的に贈り物を捧げることになっている」

「ああ、友人同士や恋人同士で贈り合うものだと聞いている」ロキが答える。

ソーは一瞬目を瞬かせて彼を見ていたが、言葉を続けた。「その通りだ。それで、俺はお前に何か――いや、そんな目で俺を見るな――お前にお返しをする必要を感じてほしくなかったから、正直なところ、大した品じゃないんだ」

彼が捧げものとして差し出したのは、十二個ほどの小さな菓子であり、まだ焼きたてのそれらはナプキンに慌ただしく包まれていたようだ。厨房から盗んできたのは疑いようもなかったが、その香りは菓子がちょっと押し潰された状態であることにも目を瞑らせるほどのものであり、ロキはそれを快く受け取った。

「それはもう遅い」彼は言って、包みを脇に置くと、ソーに向き直った。「すでにその必要を感じているから、私からの大したものじゃない贈り物も受け取ってもらわねばならない」

彼がソーの目の前に足を踏み込んで両手を差し出すように告げると、彼はどこか当惑した顔を浮かべていた。だが、ソーは従い、ロキはその手の平の上に自分の手を置き、氷を呼び寄せはじめた。

「それに、大した品じゃないなんてことはない」ロキは二人の手に視線を落としたまま、躊躇いがちに言った。「感謝してる。これだけじゃなくて、他の贈り物のことも、それとヨトゥンヘイムのためにしてくれたことも」

「ああ、それは――」

ロキは彼の指を一本抓り、忠告するような眼差しを彼に向ける。「まだ話は終わってない」彼は言った。「私が付き合いにくい相手だということは承知しているつもりだが、あなたはこれまでずっと私と私の癇癪に対して寛大だったし、学ぼうとする姿勢もあるし、だから、そのことも感謝してる…それと、きっと私のために大いなる危険に身を晒して、厨房から菓子を盗んできたことも」

ソーは笑い、ロキも気がつけば笑みを返していた。

「さ、これこそ本当に酷い贈り物だけど、決して融けることはないため一生手元に残しておかなければならないよ」

ロキが手を退ければ、ソーの手の中にはトナカイのミニチュアがあり、その氷は水晶のように煌めいている。初め、ソーはただそれを見据え、何も言わなかった――しかし、爆笑すると、しばらく言葉を発することができないほど笑い続けた。

「ずっと大事にする」なんとかその言葉を紡ぐと、ロキは目をぐるりとさせて(冷めてしまう前に)菓子に注意を戻した。

「是非そうしてくれ」彼はぶつぶつと呟いた。「永続のまじないは難しいんだから」

「きっとそうなのだろうな。だが、お前が自分でこれを酷いものだと言ったくらいだから、俺に別の贈り物をくれるかもしれないと思っている…」

ロキの睨みにはソーに狡い顔をさせる以外に効果がなく、彼は諦めて尋ねていた。「それは何だ？」

「ユール最後の祝宴に一緒に出てくれないか？」

彼は元々そのつもりでいたが、ソーがそれを贈り物として受け取りたいというのならば、ロキに彼を止めるつもりはなかった。

「仕方ないな」と、ロキは溜め息をつくのだった。


	8. 冬Ⅲ

ユールが終わった翌日、アスガルドはさっそく通常営業に戻り、ロキは早朝の内に迎えを寄越され、最初の評議会に参加するのだった。

そこから先は全てが下降線を辿った。

「ヨトゥンヘイムは凍った岩場だ。あんたらが農機具を必要とする理由が全く分からない」

ロキはここ三時間ずっとそうしていたように、穏やかで外交的な表情を保ち、そわそわと手を動かしてしまわないように、テーブルの上で指を組み合わせた。この会議は討論としてではなく、審議として始まり、それから尋問に変わっていった。会議が始まった時は、席の配置まで敵対的なもので、テーブルの片側に議員が全員並んで座り、向かい側にはロキのための椅子がぽつんと置かれていたのだ。

もちろん、これを見たとたんにソーは自分の椅子をロキの隣まで移動させ、その間中、父親の議員たちを睨みつけ、反対するなら何とか言ってみろと目顔で告げていた。

「ああ、もちろん、個人的には農機具は必要ありません」ロキは微笑みを湛えて言った。尋問者たちの一人、ふさふさとした灰色の髭を蓄えた貴族の老人が可笑しそうに鼻を鳴らしている。「ですが、赤道付近には厳しい環境にも耐えられる作物を育てられる地域があります。それに、ヨトゥンヘイムがある程度の作物を育てられれば、我々もアスガルドの厚情に依存しきる必要もなくなり、そちらの食糧の貯蓄にいつまでも負担をかけることは避けられます」

「霜の巨人は生肉しか食べないのだと思っていたが」エルリングが冷笑して言った。彼はここでは農業の専門家ということだったが、この会議に備えて調査の一つもしてきたようには見えない。

「我々の家畜も食糧を必要とします。ですが、ヨトゥンが生きるために食料とする物には驚かれるかもしれません。厳しい環境下では、どんなものからでも栄養を摂取できるならば食べなければならないのですから」

その言葉と共にチラリと歯を見せてやったのを、エルリングが少し脅迫的に捉えたとしても、ロキがその責任を負う必要はない。ヨトゥナーがアシールの赤ん坊を攫って食べるという噂を広めたのは彼ではないのだから。

(ヘルブリンディは今も戦闘の最中に敵対していたアスガーディアンの胸部から心臓を抉り出し、それを食べたと主張しているが、その話の信憑性は薄いとロキは思っていた。なにしろ、大戦終結時、長兄はせいぜい十フィート(約三メートル)程度の身長しかなかったはずなのだから。)

ソーが彼の代わりに審議会委員たちを睨みつけているのをロキが無視する間、緊張した沈黙がしばし続いた後、エイルが咳払いをして言った。「それでは、要請がこれ以上なければ…」

「もうひとつだけ」誰も席を立つ前に、ロキが言った。本当はまだいくつかあるのだが、父の要望はともかく、今日はとてもではないが古冬の小箱の話を持ち出すことはできない。どれほど些細な要求に対しても、ロキが提案した事柄の大半に反対意見が返ってきたことを思えば無理だろう。それに、貿易そのものに関しては、オーディンの貿易相であるネフルが国外に出ているため、もう一週間は待たなければならないのだ。

「何ですか？」

ロキの持つ魅力の全てを奮い起こし、彼はできる限り愛らしい笑顔を作って告げた。「初めてお会いした時に、ソウルフォージの話をしてくださったのを覚えています」

＊＊＊

その最初の会議から一週間ほど経ったが、ユール期間のグラズヘイムとユール後のグラズヘイムでロキが気づいた違いと言えば、常に全父の命令に従っているため、ソーがこれまで以上に忙しくしていることだろうか。その様子を見ていると、ロキは初めて自分の王位継承権が低いことと、ヨトゥンヘイムのゆったりとしたペースに満足するのだった。父は議会との謁見について纏めた書簡への返事も送ってきていない。もっとも、父の沈黙は良いことかもしれなかったし、悪いことかもしれなかった。議事進行の中でロキが小箱のことを持ち出さなかったという事実には必ず気づいていることだろう。アスガルドにいる間、ロキは父の憤怒からは守られているのだった(あと三週間は、の話だが)。

その昼下がりに、ソーが数日振りに彼の下を訪れたので、祭りの後にエインヘリャルが訓練を再開しているという鍛練所への招待を受けるのだった。

「アスガーディアンがどのように戦うのか、見てみたいだろうと思ったんだ」屋外へ向かいながら、ソーが言った。

「それはもう見た」ロキは答え、雪の中でソーが彼の下敷きになり、降参しながらも彼を睨みつけていた場面を思い出す。「あまり感心するほどのものでもなかった」

直後に彼を押しやったソーの反撃は許してやる。

ロキがこの地にやって来てから、徐々に寒くなっており、なまくらの剣で打ち合いをしている兵士たちの吐く息が白くなっているのが見えた。鍛練所の空気はぶつかり合う鋼の音や、激しく身体を動かす兵士らの喊声と呻き声で埋め尽くされている。ロキとソーが鍛練所の土俵を横切りはじめると、何人かが動きを止めて彼らを凝視した。明らかに、ロキが何者で、その正体が何なのか、すぐに気がついたようだった。しかし、彼らを凝視している者たちに気づくなり、その集中力の欠如を叱るソーと違い、ロキは彼らを無視していた…ウトガルドにてソーへの手紙を託した兵士を見かけるまでは。あの、彼にウィンクを寄越してきた男だ。

もしや、彼らが二人のことを凝視しているのには、他の理由があるのではないかと、ロキは徐々に募る嫌な予感と共に思うのだった。

あのろくでなしの兵士が彼らの王子とヨトゥンの大使の間にある関係について、彼の(根拠のない)思い込みを仲間の一体どれほどに言い触らしたのか調べようがない。そして突如、ロキはソーと時折肩がぶつかり合うほど身体を寄せ合って歩いていることが気になりはじめた。

(件の兵士が訓練相手に負けて地面に投げ出されるのを見て、ロキはそれを個人的な勝利、因果応報だと考えるのだった。)

だが、ちょうど彼らが射撃訓練をする弓兵らの並ぶ場所まで来る頃には、ロキはもっと酷い噂を立てられていた場合もあるだろうと結論していた。たとえば、今彼が本来の姿を取っていたとすれば、チラチラと寄越される好奇心の眼差しは一気に敵対的になっていたことだろう。

「そう言えば、ヨトゥンヘイムでは弓を扱う人を一人もを見なかった気がするな」ソーが口を開いたが、ロキはまだほとんど物思いに耽っていたので、軽く肩を竦めていた。

「その必要がないからな。同じ目的を果たすために、全人口が氷片を飛ばすことができるのだから」彼は答え、それからソーが『扱う人を』と言ったことに気が及んだ。『ヨトゥン』でも『霜の巨人』でもなく。そして、アスガルドの一般的な見解と比べ、如何にソーがロキの一族を見る目が違うのかを思い知った。

…それと同時に、これらの噂は――それが本当にあるとして――彼をソーとくっつけるのであれば、事実、そんなに悪い話でもないと彼は思い至るのだった。この国の他の男と組み合わせられるくらいならば。

「使い方を学んでみたいか？」

ソーは弓兵の方を示しながら、彼を煌めく目で見つめ、答えを待っていた。ロキがその期待を裏切る気になれないのは、二人の関係が如何に変わったのかというもう一つの象徴でもあった。

「いいんじゃないかな」彼は溜め息と共に告げた。

ソーが彼のための弓を選ぶなり、教官が反論し始め、王子の弓の腕を批判しながら、ロキには別の兵士を宛がったほうがいいと主張した(「そのハンマーを投げるように矢を射ることができるようになってからにしなさい」と、彼はソーに告げるのだった)。だが、ソーは彼を手で追い払い、笑いながら「ご老人は黙っててくれ」と言ったので、教官はぶつぶつと文句を言いながら歩き去ったが、その顔は優しかった。

アスガルドがソーを愛しているのは明白だった。この三週間、ソーが民衆と交流する姿を見てきたロキは、それが理由あってのことだと認めることができた。ヨトゥンヘイムで折り合いをつけてからというもの、ソーはロキに対しても優しく、思いやりのある行動を続け、彼に贈り物をしたり、何に対しても彼の意見を求めたり、食事を運んできたり、彼に図書館を開放してくれたり…

それに、アシールにしては、ソーはそれほど見目が悪くないのでは、とロキは初めて気がついた…そういうのが好みだとして。確かに、彼の青い瞳と暗い色合いの睫毛の対比にはハッとさせるものがあるし、ロキの左腕に革籠手を装着させ、革帯を締めるその手はがっしりとしていながらも驚くほど優しく触れてくるのだし。

「準備はいいか？」ソーが彼に尋ねる。

ロキはきょとんとした。

ソーは待つ。

「…ああ」ロキは一拍置いて言った。

的の前に連れて行かれたロキは、もう少し明瞭な思考を持っていれば、そのあまりの近さに憤慨していたかもしれなかった。だが、ソーが彼の背後に立っており、ブーツの爪先で彼の両脚を開かせたかと思うと、ロキが弓に矢を番えるのを手伝い、弓を持つ腕を持ち上げてグリップを調節し、一旦矢を放った後は手の中で自由に動かすよう、そっと伝えてきた。実際にどうやって矢を放つのかをよく理解しないまま弦を引いたロキは頬にかかるソーの温かな吐息に気を取られ、さらに肩甲骨の間に手を置かれて…ソーは姿勢をしっかり保つことの重要性について語っているようだ。

それからソーが彼に顔を寄せて「いつでもいいぞ」と告げた時、その髭がロキの耳を掠めたので、彼はソーが言葉を終える前に矢を放っていた。

それは狙いを大きくはずし、彼の的を完全に逸れて隣の的を貫いた。

「そいつは弓術を教えている場合じゃないと言っただろう！」教官が呆れたように叫んだ。

ソーは笑わないようにしていたのだが、我慢が利かなくなったようだ。だが、それに怒るには、ロキは呆然としすぎていた。

＊＊＊

結局、ロキはあまり上達しなかった。ソーが彼の傍を離れ、他の者をロキにつけてもっと良い教示をさせた後も、それは変わらなかった。そして翌日、彼はその経験に対し、未だに動揺していた。弓術がてんでダメだということにではない――そんなものはまったくどうでも良かった――そうではなく、ソーの接近が彼に及ぼした影響についてだ。

馬鹿馬鹿しいことだと彼は思う。読んでいた本に集中することができず、ソファにぽすんと背中から倒れ込む。ヨトゥンヘイムではあんなに小さなテントの中で何週間もソーと過ごしたというのに。あの時だって、彼が気になったのは熱気とソーの(当時は)腹立つお喋りな性分だった。だいたい、身体を寄せ合って眠ったことだってあったではないか！

(ちょうどその時、ロキが目覚めると――まったく影響されていなかったわけではかったという事実を認めることだけは拒否した。)

あれはどう考えても奇妙な単発現象であったのは疑いようもない。しかし、どういうわけか正午近くになり、貿易相との会見に臨むためにソーが迎えに来る直前になっても、動揺は消えていなかった。正直、この不可解な考えが彼の心を鷲掴みにしたことで、実際にソーを前にした時どんな反応をしてしまうか、彼は認めたくないほど不安を感じていたので、扉がノックされると、彼は情けない声を上げてソファから飛び起きるほど仰天したのだった。

そこにいたのはソーではなく使用人であり、ロキは安心するべきか残念に思うべきか迷った。だが、彼女はソーが急遽、全父の要請でニダヴェリアへの任務に就いたと告げたので、どうやらロキは一人でネフルに会わねばならなくなったようだ。

危機一髪だ…少なくとも少しの間は。

手元の課題に意識を向ければ、会談に臨むため、議会室に到着した頃には彼が気を取られていたものももう少しで忘れることができそうだった。しかしまたも、『会談』と称されていたものは言葉通りに受け取るものではなかったとロキは思い知った。

ネフルは一時間かけて貿易の再開がどのように進行し、許可された品物とそうでないもの、重い課税があること(これに関しては交渉不可らしい)、そして貿易は未定の期間、全てアスガルドを通し、アスガルドによって行われるという条件があると一方的に語るのだった。ロキが考えつく全ての議題を語りつくしてからようやく、ネフルはヨトゥンヘイムが何を輸入し、何を輸出するのかを尋ねた。それでも、彼は「ですが、霜の巨人へ武器を売ることはないと肝に銘じてもらいます！」と強調するのだった。

そもそも霜の巨人に武器は必要ない、とロキは心の中で思い、ネフルの嘴のような鼻を淡々と眺めながら、どれだけ素早くそれを彼の顔から抉り取ってやれるだろうかと考えた…そして、それを知っていれば、ネフルはどうするだろうとも考えた。だが、ロキは忍耐力を掻き集め、笑みを浮かべて答えるのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキのアスガルド滞在四週目はもう少しで終わりを告げ、熟慮した後、射撃練習場での出来事はまぐれであると、一人の男とあまりに長い間二人きりで過ごしてしまったための副産物に過ぎないと結論していた。そして、ソーが留守にしているこの期間、一人で過ごせたことは、彼にとって頭をスッキリさせ、状況をきちんと見定めるために必要な時間となった。今では、自分が如何に馬鹿らしく振る舞っていたか、自分を笑えるようになっていた。

このため、旅疲れしたソーがニダヴェリアの炉の臭いをさせたまま、図書館にいたロキを見つけるなり、彼の姿に嬉しげとしか形容できない顔をした時、口がカラカラになって胃が奇妙にひっくり返るような感覚をおぼえ、ロキは余計にショックを受けるのだった。

ユミルよ、どうか憐れみを。

「留守にしてしまって、本当にすまなかった」ソーは言って、彼の隣にあるテーブルに寄り掛かった。「ネフルとの会談はどうだった？」

「参考になった」ロキはなんとか搾り出す。

(ソーは以前からこんなに長身で肩幅が広かっただろうか？)

「その逆よりはいいのかもしれんな」ソーが言った。

「ん」

ソーは彼の素っ気ない返答を一人にさせてほしいと解釈したようで(それ自体は間違ってはいないかもしれないが――正直、ロキは今何が欲しいのか皆目見当もつかなかった)、彼に告げた。「読書の邪魔はしないが、お前をもてなすという義務を怠っていたからな。次の二日間はお前の為だけに使えるよう確保しておいた。明日は街を出てみたいか？」

二日間、ソーと二人きりで過ごす…だが、大丈夫、それくらいは耐えられる。ロキは目的あってこの地に来ているのだ。二日くらい、心に引っ掛かるこの事柄を脇に置いて過ごすことはできる。

「ぜひ」実際の感情はともかく、彼は堂々とソーに告げるのだった。

＊＊＊

朝になって彼を迎えに来たソーは以前身に着けていた毛皮の襟をした外套を纏い、片手に籠を、もう片方の手には丸めた毛皮や毛布を持っていた。

「私たちは遠征にでも行くのか？」ロキは馬鹿馬鹿しい不安を無視して尋ねた。

「ある意味では」ソーが言う。「温かい格好をしろと言いたいところだが、どういうわけか、お前にその必要はないんだろうと思う。だが、本は持ってくるといいかもしれん」

外にスキフが待機しており、ソーはそれを操縦して宮殿から離れ、背の高い建物の間を縫うように進む間も、ロキは顔に吹きつける冷たい風を堪能していた。市街地を後にするのにそれほど時間はかからず、彼らは水の上を進み、低空飛行をしていたおかげでロキは舳先から少し身を乗り出すだけで水面に映る自分の姿を確認できた。

水面はやがて枯れ木や低い丘陵地帯に変わり、ソーは春になればそれらが青く生い茂るのだと話していたが、それでもこれはロキがこれまで見てきた光景の中で最も緑豊かな土地だった。山の上へ向かって高度を上げていくと、葉の落ちた木はヤシやモミの木々に変わっていき、ロキは眼下にヘラジカの群を発見する。その茶色い毛皮は周囲の景色にうまく溶け込んでいるが、やはり彼の目には奇妙に映った。

地面が雪の白で覆われ、空気も感知できるほど冷たくなってくると、ソーはスキフを徐々に降下させ、梢の間を進むとついにはほとんど凍りついた湖の脇に広がる白い雪原に着地した。美しかった。荒涼とした、ヨトゥンの感性に合った場所だったが、頭上には今にも悪天候に発展しそうな暗雲が立ち込めており、ロキはここがソーの目的地だったのだろうかと思った。

「ここならば安寧を得られるかと思ってな」ソーが口を開き、その疑問に答えていた。「それに、お前も雪が恋しくなっているかと思って」

「気を遣ってくれてありがとう」それは事実だったので、ロキはそう言った。「でも、どれほどの時間があるのか分からない」

ソーの困惑した面持ちに、彼は頭上を指差した。

「ああ」

重く立ち込めていた雲が瞬時に薄れ、遠ざかっていき、突如ソーの周りを包む空気が強力な電気を帯びたことに、ロキは思わず息を呑んでいた。

『雷神か』と、彼は愕然と考えた。

天候を片付けると、ソーは荷物を集める。程なくして、彼は火を起こし、その隣にベンチとして使えるよう、倒木を運んできた。籠の中には昼食が入っていたようで、食事も済ませた後は静けさが二人の間を漂った。ヨトゥンヘイムで旅をしていた日々のことを思い出さずにはいられない。

そして、多くの夜をあのテントの中で過ごしたことも…

ロキは顔が熱くなるのを感じ、焚火のせいだと思うことにした。…もっとも、何か気を逸らすものがあってもいいかもしれない。

大き目の毛皮を雪の上に広げ、片側を丸めて枕として使えるようにしている間も彼を見つめるソーの眼差しを無視して、ロキは仰向けに横になると、次元ポケットから本を取り出した。それからようやくソーを訝しげに見やる。

「何か？」

「満足か？」ソーは笑みを浮かべて尋ねた。

ロキは目をぐるりと回した。

＊＊＊

確かにソーは安寧を目的にここまでロキを連れ出したのだが、焚火のパチパチとはぜる音、木々から聞こえる小鳥のさえずり、そして時折本のページがめくられる音だけが数時間も続くと、目的は達成されたようだった。ロキはソーが贈ってきたヴァニールの詩書を半分ほど読み進めており、次に控えている書物が『スキールニスマル』と題されていることに気がつくと、それがロキを思わさせたとソーが話していたのを思い出し、彼にチラリと視線を向けた。

読書に耽るソーは上の空で外套の裾のほつれた糸を弄ったり、小さな穴が開いたところに指を突っ込んだりしていた。寒いのだとしても、紅くなった頬と鼻先以外にその様子を見せてはいない。気がつけばロキは夢中で彼の金髪がそよ風になびくさまや、時折唇を湿らせるために唇の間から覗く舌を見つめ――

ソーは面白がっているような顔で彼を見つめ返しており、ロキは大きな音を立てて本を閉じた。

「俺の顔に何かついているか？」ソーが尋ねる。

完全に見咎められた気分だったが、ソーは彼に凝視されていたことを嫌がる様子はない。しかし、怪しく思われる前に何か言わないとまずいだろうと思い、ロキは最初に思いついた話題に飛びつくことにした。

「あなたはご両親のことについては教えてくれたが」と、彼は告げる。「あなた自身もセイズル使いだとは言わなかった」

「ああ、いや…あれは単なる元素的なものだ」ソーが躱すように言った。「実際にコントロールしているのはミョルニルだ。お前のような術は何も使えない」

ロキはあまり納得がいかなかった。そして、これはおそらく相当に良くない思いつきかもしれなかったが、それでも彼は上体を起こして本を横に置くと、ソーに隣に座るよう示した。

「それはおそらく違う。試したいことがあるんだけど、いいか？」ロキが尋ねると、一瞬の躊躇の後、ソーは彼に従い、毛皮の上に腰を下ろした。

セイズルは極めて個人的なものであり、他の魔術師と出会ったことがなかったとしても、ロキにはそれが分かっていた。しかし、ロキはなんとなく、ソーは自分の力と完全に波長を合わせたことがないのではないかと疑っていた。そして、せっかくの機会を見逃しているのだということを相手に見せてやりたい願望と、自分自身の好奇心が相俟って、彼は快適とは言い難い領域に踏み込んでみることにした。

二人の間にハンマーを置き、ソーは片手でその柄を掴み、ロキは両手でそれを包み込むように手を置いた。

「俺はどうすれば…？」ソーはおぼつかない様子で口を開いた。

「あなたは雷神だろう？雷を呼んでみるんだ」

これに、相手は口角を下げていた。「お前がそれを望むとは思えないが」ソーが言う。

正直なところ、ロキも同感だった。もっと小さなことから始めるべきかもしれない。

「じゃあ、帯電させてみてくれ。そういう仕組みなら」

ソーはやはりまだ納得がいったようには見えなかったが、首肯し、数秒であの魔力の波が押し寄せてきた。それは先程よりも強烈で、喉を締め付け、眩暈を起こすようなものだった。二人の手の上を、弧を描く電気が爆ぜ、すっかりそれに魅了されたロキは一瞬、この実験の目的を忘れるところだった。

ロキは自分自身の魔力を掻き集めると、探り始める。そして、すぐに明らかとなったのは、電気の力はソーから来ているのであって、ハンマーではないということだった。彼のセイズルは明るく、そして熱く燃え上がり、ロキはさらに魔力を進めてその広大さと、空気に満ちたオゾンの臭いだけでなく、どこか緑の大地のような香りに酔いしれた。ソーが言ったように、確かに元素的なものっだが、強大なものでもあり、これをもっと開発した時にソーの能力がどれほど開花するか想像してみる。きっととんでもない能力が覚醒することだろう。

ロキはそれを告げるつもりでソーを見上げたが、彼は紅潮し、どこか圧倒された顔をしていたので、慌てて手を放した。

「ごめん、わ――私、こんなことするべきじゃ」ロキは両手を上げて後退し始めた。「圧力をかけるべきじゃなかった」

「いや、俺は大丈夫だ」ソーが言い張る。「大丈夫なんだ。むしろ、今のは…なんというか、凄かった」

「…何だって？」

一度にソーの表情が目まぐるしく変わるのは眩暈を覚えるほどのものだったが、やがて彼はどことなく唖然とした表情になると、言った。「これまで俺は、一度も他人の力をここまで知覚したことはなかった。母上や父上のですらこんな。あの人たちは一度も…一度も、今お前のやったことをしなかった。だが、俺はお前を感じた――お前の、セイズルを」

ロキはこれに答えることもできず、ただ相手が喋り続ける間、呆然と見つめていた。

「凄かったんだ、ロキ。熱いのと冷たいのが同時にあって…それに光り輝いていた。子供の頃、冬の小箱に触れた時のようだ。まさに、あの時と同じだ」

どれほどロキがそれを否定したくとも、その言葉を聞いた瞬間、彼はかつてないほど根差したような、芯からヨトゥンなのだと感じていた。それは初めて新しい姿形を取り、自分がその形に嵌る時のような感覚だったが、これはあくまで自分自身の身体なのだ。その一瞬だけ、彼は自分の手に視線を落とし、それを元の青に戻そうかと考えた。爪も黒くなり、氏族線が甲に現れるのを眺めようかと。そうしたところで、ソーが怒ることはないと彼は確信して…

「大丈夫か？」ソーが尋ね、手を伸ばして彼の手を取った。

ロキは彼を捕えたこの奇妙で唐突な感情を振り払い、頷いてから手を握り返すのだった。

＊＊＊

それから程なくして、二人は宮殿への帰途につき、その間中どちらも沈黙していた。その日はたいして活動もしていなかったというのに、夕食時にはすでに疲れ切っており、ロキは空になった皿を侍女が下げた後すぐに就寝することにした。明日もまた一日中ソーと共に過ごすことになっているが、今日の半分も疲弊する結果となるのなら、今のうち出来るだけ眠ったほうがいいだろう。

＊＊＊

『そこまで光り輝いていないもの』と、ロキはソーが今日は何を見たいかと訊いてきた時に答えていた。そして、目の前の光景は確かにそう形容できるものだった。

このマーケットはソーがユール期間中にロキを連れて行ったものより半分ほどの大きさだったが、広さで劣るところをいかがわしい品物を陳列することで補っているかのようだ。ロキはあちらこちらに疑わしいラベルの付いた様々なポーションや異国の武器、そして間違いなく盗品を売っている店舗も見かけた。ソーは普段と違って暗い色合いのマントで全身を覆い、お粗末な変装をしていたが、充分な数の商人がさっそく彼の正体に気づいており、彼が店の前を通る頃には不審な商品は全て撤去されていた。

マーケットの中央にある小さな舞台上では下品な演劇が上演されており、二人はしばし立ち止まって呆れた顔をしていたが、ロキの好奇心を引いたのは、その近くにある店舗だった。そこにはどう見ても個人の楽しみとして使う物品が陳列しており、彼は舞台前にソーを置き去りにして、もっと近くで見てみることにした。

過去千年の間に、ロキはいくつかの独創的な道具を召喚してきたことを認めてもいい。だが、この店に並ぶ品物の大半の使用目的が見当もつかない…ひとつ、青い硝子で象られた巨大な張り形以外は。これの使用目的は明白だが、正直、想像しただけで恐ろしい大きさをしている。

「いったいどれだけ頭がイカレていれば、こんな――」思わず小声でつぶやいていたが、そこで商人が彼に気づいてサッと駆け寄ってきた。

「こちらは『霜の巨人』と呼ばれている品物です」と、彼は言った。

なるほどな、とロキは思い、溜め息をつくのだった。

ありがたいことに、それ以上の居心地の悪い会話を持つ必要が出る前に、少し先の方から彼の名を呼ぶ声がして助かった。ソーが通路の向こうに出ており、興奮気味に彼に手招きしている。そして、その理由を目の当たりにした時、ロキは辛抱強い唸り声を上げていた。

「蛇だぞ！」ソーが新たな友となった生き物を持ち上げて言った。その蛇の胴体は彼の(とても大きな)上腕と同じ大きさで、その腕を半分に引き千切らんばかりに締めつけている。

ロキは恥ずかしい思いをしながらも、期待していた通りに、彼はこの生き物を興味深いと感じていた。だが、何よりも彼を恥ずかしがらせたのは、ソーがそのことを憶えており、彼のことを思ってくれたことに対し、事もあろうにロキが感動したことだった。

＊＊＊

太陽が沈み、その日も終わりを告げそうになる頃に、二人は宮殿近くの酒場で遅めの夕食を取ることにした。バーで頼んだエールが出てくるのを待つ間、ロキはどこか不承不承とした諦めと共に松明の灯りがソーの髪や顔に投げかける陰影を眺めていた。この二日間は彼がソーに対して抱き始めた恋心を確信させるだけの結果となり、そうでなければ良いのにと望んだところで、この気持ちをどうすれば良いのか彼には分からなかった。

父がこのことを知ればな、と彼は思い、ヨトゥンヘイムにいた頃に彼がソーに抱かれたとラウフェイに信じ込まれていることを思い出して、内心で怯んでいた。あの時、彼がソーに抱かれていなかったどころか、今ではむしろ抱かれたいと思うようになっており、その確率が絶望的に低く、この先も彼に抱かれる可能性は低いという現実を打ち明けたいとは思わなかった。

確かにソーはもう長いこと彼を大事に扱ってくれてはいたが、だからと言って、彼がそういう意味で『特別』に思われているわけではない。ソーは誰が相手でも優しく思いやりのある言動を見せているのはロキにも分かっていたので、大事にされたところで深読みするようなものでないことは確かだ。

「イングヒルド！」誰かがロキの耳元で叫んだので、振り向けば後ろにソーの友人ファンドラルが立っており、女給に色目を使っていた。「髪を変えたんだね！」

彼女は少しも心を動かされた様子はなく、ロキとソーのピッチャーにエールを注ぎながら目を向けることもなく言った。「この前も同じことを言っていたわね。あの時も間違ってたけど。もう一度試してみる？」

「何やってんだ」ソーが言って、ファンドラルの肩を彼が一歩後退するほど強く叩いていた。「お前は鮮烈なるファンドラルだと思っていたぞ。これでは間抜けなファンドラルではないか。お前ならもっとうまくやれるだろう？」

ファンドラルは手をひらひらとさせた。「できるさ。お前だってそれは充分承知のはずだ。俺が心配なのは、むしろお前の方だぞ。それだけ頑張っているのに、結果の一つも出せていないのか？」

ロキがその発言の意味を解く前に、ファンドラルが彼に向き直り、にんまりと笑んで言った。「殿下――ロキと呼んでもいいかな？正直に答えてくれ。充分求愛されたと思うかい？それとも、こいつには改善の余地があるかな？実はもう言ってあるんだ。曖昧なやり方ではあまりいい結果は出せないぞ、と」

ロキはその発言のバカバカしさとその皮肉なタイミングに笑い出しそうになったが、ソーの顔に浮かんだ嵐のように荒々しい憤怒の形相を見て、ピタッと止まった。女給のイングヒルドでさえも急激に変貌した空気に感づいて、無言でピッチャーをバーカウンターに置くと、別の作業に移ることにしたようで場所を移動していた。

「おやすみ、ファンドラル」ソーの声音は驚くほど平坦だった。褒めらるべきことに、ファンドラルはそれを退散命令として正しく受け取り、その場を立ち去った。

二人が席に着き、夕食が運ばれてくる頃にはソーの機嫌も改善し、先程の出来事はロキの名誉を守るためなどの理由で怒っただけなのだと片づけることも出来そうだった…ただ、そのことについてソーが一言も口にしなかったことと、テーブル越しに何度もロキに申し訳なさそうな、どこか焦ったような表情を向けてくることを踏まえると、ロキは首を捻るほかないのだった。


	9. 冬Ⅳ

酒場でファンドラルと遭遇した夜からさらに三日が経っていたが、ソーはまたも姿を見せなくなっていた。

ファンドラルの発言や、それに対するソーの反応についてロキは考え過ぎることのないよう自分に言い聞かせていたので、当然のことながら、彼は日中から夜にかけてずっとそのことばかりをぐるぐると考えていた。そしてとうとう、彼はまったく眠れなくなった。

冗談に決まっている。ソーが彼に求愛をする理由などどこにもないのだ。二人はあくまで仕事上の関係にあるのだし、それに…まあ、今はどちらかというと友情関係かもしれないとは思う。しかし、外交上の関係だとしても友情を培ったりプレゼントを贈り合ったりすることに何の問題も…とはいえ、ロキはあのくだらないトナカイ以外にソーに贈り物はしていない。それでも、褒め言葉や何気ない触れ方、見つめられるのだって(振り返ってみると、それが思っていたよりも頻繁に起こっていたことだと思い知る)何もかも、友達だってやることだろう？そこに恋愛要素は何もないはずだ。

ユールのある夜、部屋の外でソーが彼の頬に手を添えていたことがぼんやりと思い出され、ロキは呻き声を漏らしていた。

ぶつぶつと自分に向かってぼやきながら、ロキは肘掛椅子から立ち上がると、ソファに移った。机の上には父からの手紙が開封されないまま放置されていたが、その前を通る時も、ロキはそれを無視した。最後の議会までにはまだ二日残っているし、手紙を通して父からの叱責を受ける心の準備はまだできていなかった。

眠りに落ちるまで読書でもするか。防衛目的でセイズルを使用する場合に関する条約文を前々から読まなくてはと思っていたのだ…とはいえ、現状そういう細かい文を読むのに適した集中力を保つことができるか定かでない。それでは、何か簡単な物、そう、あの湖のある雪原で読み終えることのできなかったヴァニールの詩書でも読めばいいではないか。

ロキの栞はちょうどスキールニスマルの箇所に挟まれており、彼はそれをポケット次元から引っ張り出すと、躊躇した。読書をしようと思ったのも、ソーのことを考えないようにするためだったというのに…でもまあ、それほど構える必要もないかもしれない。

ロキは最初の一節を読み始め、それがある人物が遠目に見かけた美しいヨトゥンと恋に落ちる場面から始まっていることに気づく。

そしてバンッと勢いよく本を閉じる。心臓が早鐘を打っていた。

これは駄目だ。

…どうやらラウフェイの手紙を読むほかないようだ。

それを読み終える頃になると、ロキはあまりに怒り心頭となり、もう一つの問題をすっかり忘れることができた。

彼は小箱の話を持ち出さなかったことで叱責を受けたのだ。それ自体は想定内だった。父は次に控えた審議会で結果を出すようにも言い渡してきたが、ロキを本気で怒らせたのはラウフェイが最後に綴った部分だった。そこにはロキが観光旅行に出ているのではなく、ソーの愛玩動物なのでもなく、この先も外交官としての地位を失いたくなければとっととそのアスガーディアンのベッドから這い出て仕事をしろと書かれていたのだ。そうしなければ、帰還した後には二度とウトガルドを出ることは叶わないとの脅し文句もつけて。

冷たい空気に触れた方がいいかもしれないと思い、ロキはチュニックに手を伸ばした。

＊＊＊

眼下にある中央広場にある人口池の縁は氷結し始めており、バルコニーの手すりから身を乗り出したロキはそれを見つめながら深呼吸を繰り返し、怒りを抑えようとしていた。すでに夜も更けた時間帯とあっては、宮殿の中は静まり返っており、ロキの漏らす重い溜め息は背後に続く無人の回廊に響いた。

「こんばんは」背後で声がして、ロキは驚いてビクリと肩を震わせた。「それとも、もう朝かな？」

見れば隣にオーディンが佇んでおり、同じく広場に視線を向けていた。彼の足音に気がつかないほどロキが物思いに耽っていたか、アスガルドの王は彼が可能と思っていたよりもずっと静かに動くことができるか、どちらかしかない。

「全父様」ロキは言って、オーディンに目を向けられずとも彼に頷きかけていた。

「わしの記憶違いでなければ、そなたがここで過ごす時間はまだ一週間ほど残されていたな。そして、我が議会との会談も、あと一度だけ残されている」

ロキは再び頷いたが、返事が必要なのかどうか自信がなかった。

「ここでの滞在期間中、そなたは公平に扱われてきたと感じているか？」彼に尋ねかけるオーディンの声は会話的というには厳しいものがあった。

「はい、ありがとうございます。ソー殿下はとても優しくしてくれています」

ここでようやく彼に向き直ったオーディンは無表情ではあったが、どこか探るような面持ちだった。「審議会との交渉の話をしている」と、彼は言った。

ロキは思わず怯みそうになるくらい、胃がひっくり返るような気分を味わったが、なんとかこれ以上恥をかくまいと、答える。「議会は私を徹底的に尋問しましたが、状況を考えると正当なものだったのでしょう」

「そうだな」オーディンが言った。「しかし、ロキ・ラウフェイソンよ、近いうちにこの話題が持ち上がるだろうから、今のうちに明確にしておきたいことがある」

最近は容易くそうなることだったが、ロキの意識はまたも直ちにソーに向かい、全父が彼にあまりソーにのめり込むことのないよう、ヨトゥンヘイムに戻るまで距離を置き、今のうちに不合理な概念は全て捨て去るようにと宣告されると確信した。そんなことを言われればどんな気持ちになるだろうと、考えを纏める前にオーディンは言葉を続ける。そして、その内容はロキの考えがまたも彼を裏切ったのだと明らかにした。

「古冬の小箱に関する決断はわしにかかっている」オーディンが告げると、ロキは内心で己の愚かさを罵倒した。「わしのみに、だ。ソーではなく、議会でもない。そして、その返還を交渉するにしても、そのような機会が訪れるのは相当先の話だと思ってほしい」

ならば、全父自身がラウフェイに手紙をしたためてくれれば良いのに、とロキは思った。

「そなたの民がわしのことを、そしてアスガルドの統治をどう思っているかは承知している。そして、そなたもここに来てからヨトゥンヘイムに関する不快な話を耳にしたこともあったかと思う。だが、アスガルドが和平を破ることは決して起こらない。それは約束できる。そなたはヨトゥンヘイムにも同じことを言えるか？」

ロキはオーディンの視線を捉え、ここに至って初めてこの王に比べて自分がどれほど背が高いかに気づき、相手の深い皴の刻み込まれた顔を見つめ返した。

「私は私自身の考えしか述べることはできません」一拍置いて、ロキは告げた。「同時に、我が父が我々の領域間に紛争を再発させる気がないことも存じています。ヨトゥンヘイム全土がこれに賛同するとは限りません。しかし、反対派の勢力も、そちらが善意の意思表示として小箱を返還してくだされば、簡単に協力を得ることができるでしょう」

オーディンの片方しかない目が眇められ、ロキは今の言葉が相手にしっかりと沁み込むのを待ってから続ける。「もちろん、全父様に意見を申し上げることなど夢にも思いません。直接ご忠告されたことを要請するなどとは特に」

彼の大胆な発言は、長く緊張した沈黙で報われた。その間、オーディンは初めて出会った時と同じく、貫くような眼差しで彼を見据えていたので、ロキはでしゃばりすぎてしまっただろうかと危惧した。

これでヨトゥンヘイムへ直ちに送還されて永遠にそこに繋ぎとめられることが確定した。部屋に戻ったらソーへ別離の手紙を書きはじめるべきだとロキが考え始めた頃になって、オーディンが「ふむ」と思案気な声を漏らし、「なるほどな」と言った。

それから一言も言わずに踵を返すと、彼は回廊の奥へと歩き去っていった。

角を曲がってその姿が見えなくなってからも、ロキが呼吸することを思い出すまでに数秒間かかった――そして眼下の広場で鴉がけたたましく鳴いて翼を羽ばたかせると、ロキはまたも驚いて飛び上がるのだった。

もう少しの間、ここにいた方がいいかもしれないとロキは思い、手摺りに縋りつきながら、心臓の鼓動を落ち着けようと念じていた。それに、大きくふわふわとした雪片が舞い降り始めており、アスガルドにおける初雪を見ないのは勿体なく感じるのだった。

＊＊＊

アスガルド議会との二度目の、そして最後の審議会は、最初のものよりもずっと早く過ぎ去った。議題が少ないからでもあったが、驚きがなかったわけではない。

貿易が今月内に開始されることを告げられたロキは、それは全て父の長老会議が監督することになっていると喜んで語り、翌週ロキがヨトゥンヘイムに帰還した後には、ネフルは彼らと直接交渉することになると告げた。それは彼の仕事の中でも早く手を引きたいと思っていた分野だったが、時には仲介を頼まれるだろうことは承知の上だった。そして、その機会は彼が望むよりもずっと早く訪れることになるだろう。

援助の方では、ヨトゥンヘイムの要請はそのほとんどが受け入れられた。断られたものは、もともとロキがあまり期待を寄せていなかったものばかりであった。だが、彼を最も驚かせたのは、大きな体を持つ者たちを診察できるよう、技術の調節を終えるなりソウルフォージが一台、ウトガルドへ届けられると宣言されたことだった。しかも、全父本人がこれを承認したという。この報せを伝えるエイルは不服そうにしていたが、ロキはヨトゥンヘイムの援助に関する彼女の助力について、たっぷりと礼を尽くすよう心掛けた。

「良い報せだったか？」議員が全員出て行ってから、ソーが尋ねた。

「実のところ、その通りだ」

「それでは、祝いの場を持った方がいいだろう」ソーは微笑み返して言った。「これもアスガルドの伝統に則ったものだ。お前の学びの継続のためにもな」

ロキは真面目くさった顔をして答える。「ああ、もちろんだ。学びの機会を持てないのは嫌だからな」

肩に載せられたソーの手を喜んで受け入れたロキは、それに身を寄せてしまわないよう気を付けるのだった。

「ならば決定だ。明後日に」

＊＊＊

審議会の後、ソーと別れて二秒ほどで、ロキはどのような行事に参加を表明してしまったのだろうかと思考を巡らせ始めた。もっとも、それが何であれ、彼はソーが本当は彼のことをどう思っているのか察するため、その言動を注視する最後の機会だと思うことにしており、それをやり通すと決意していた。

しかし、当日になってソーが彼を城下町のすぐ外にある丘の横に建てられた低い石造りの建物へと連れ出し、中にあるものについて語るなり、ロキは結論に至っていた。

ソーは彼を好いてなどいないのだ。それどころか、ソーは彼を憎んでいる。むしろ、彼を殺そうとしているに違いない。

「これは暗殺を試みたことへの復讐か？」ロキが尋ね、ソーは笑った。

「そんなに悪いことにはならんさ」彼は言い張る。

「ここは温泉だ、ソー。私は『霜の』巨人なんだが」

「『巨人』には議論の余地があるな」ソーは言って、中に入っていく。ロキは躊躇いがちについて行った。「だが、この温泉は一番温度が低いものだ。他のものほど人気はないが、俺の極めてヨトゥンだった祖母が好んだものと聞いている。だからお前も大丈夫だ」

中に入るなり、ここに比べればどんな温泉でも人気があるだろうとロキは思った。小さな脱衣所と湯気を立てる泉があるが、どちらも無人だ…そして、それを認識するなり、ロキは湯の温度などよりも、この場に二人きりでいるという事実の方が不安になってきた。

「先にどうぞ」ソーは衝立で仕切られた場所を示しながら言った。

訂正する。二人きりなうえ、近く裸になる、という事実が不安なのだ。

ソーの前でほとんど裸になることに対し気兼ねがあるわけではないが(そもそも、ヨトゥンヘイムではむしろそれが普通だった)、ここでは状況が明らかに異なっている。彼は衣服を脱ぎながらそんなことを考えた。特に、衝立の向こう側ではソーも同じく衣服を脱いでいるのだという明白な違いがある、とロキは十二分に承知していた。それがどのような光景か、彼は想像し始めたが、恥を掻く前にそれはやめた方がいいと直ちに気がついた。

衝立の影から出る前に、用意されていたタオルを腰に巻くことにしたが、ソーも同じくしていたことに安堵した――半秒ほどは。それから彼はタオルを腰に巻いただけのソーの姿を見つめ、余計に居心地が悪くなった。

想定よりもだいぶ悪かった。

(ロキは口を閉ざしたままでいるよう、意識しなければならなかった。)

「準備はいいか？」ソーが尋ねる。

『よくない』とロキは内心で思ったが、声に出しては「お先にどうぞ」と言っていた。

踵を返し、泉に入っていくソーの後ろ姿もとても魅力的で、背中の筋肉の動きは水に入る時にタオルが開いて一瞬だけ視界に入った柔らかいが形の良いペニスに危うく気がつかないほどに印象深かった。危うく、だ。

(脳裏に浮かんだ『ロキサイズ』という言葉が最初の感想だったが、それ以上妄想が進む前に慌ててその考えを打ち消した。)

「個人的には、もっと温かくてもいいんじゃないかと思うがな」ソーは言って、縁に背を預けながら座った。「お前も試してみたらどうだ」

ロキは納得がいかないままだったが、泉の縁に開いた両腕を乗せて腰を落ち着けるソーを見ていると、確かに気持ちが良さそうだったので、慎重に片足を突っ込んでみた(そして、しっかりと腰に巻き付けたタオルの裾を手で押さえておくことも忘れない)。

「どうだ？」

「我慢できる程度だな」ロキは事実と認め、程なくするとソーと向かい合わせに腰を落ち着けたが、水中では互いの膝が掠め合うほど近かった。

(彼がタオルを巻いたままであることに、ソーは片眉を撥ね上げていたが、それはどうでも良かった。ヨトゥンの体の構造について、最初に持った会話がどういったものだったか、彼は忘れてはいない…)

二人はしばらくの間沈黙したまま、ロキはお湯に慣れて落ち着くことに集中していた。だが、ロキは一気に悟っていた。この行楽の目的は単純にアスガルド式のリラックス法を経験することだけにあるように見せかけながらも、その実、ソーが彼に恋愛的な意味で興味を持っている可能性を徐々に明らかにしているのだ。ロキがソーに惹かれているのは否定のしようがなかったし…だいたい、ソーがこの状況を手配したのだ。この温泉が不人気であることを承知の上で、ここを選んだ。そして、彼らは二人きりで、ほぼ全裸だ――そしてそれを理解したとたん、ロキの心臓が喉まで跳ね上がった。ここで彼は何を求められるのだろうか。そもそも、彼自身、何が欲しいのかも分からないというのに。

「父上にあちらこちらに派遣されてたせいで、真剣に体内時計が狂ってしまった」ソーは言うと、手拭いを濡らしてから頭を背後の岩場に乗せると、それを折って目の上に被せた。「もし俺が寝てしまったら、溺れ死にしないよう見張っていてくれるか？」

これに、ロキは残念がるべきかどうか分からなかった…だが、ようやく呼吸を思い出すことはできた。

「肩の力を抜け」ソーは言って、ロキの方に水を撥ね飛ばし、彼の憤慨したような溜め息を無視した。

そんなことは不可能だと思っていたが、数分も経てば、その認識が間違っていたことが照明された。温かいお湯とこの場の静寂が身に染みてきて、緊張がゆっくりと解されていった…そして、彼はもっと腰を深く落ち着け、水の中で膝が開くに任せて頭を背後の岩場に載せて力を抜いた。

この行楽の魅力も理解できるかもしれない、と彼は思った。泉の反対側で同じようにくったりとしているソーの姿を見れば、美学的な価値は確実だろう。彼が目を覆っているおかげで、ロキは存分に相手の姿を眺めることができたので、それを利用し、彼はソーのふっくらとした唇や呼吸と共に上下する胸板、鎖骨の形、腋の下の体毛、途方もなく大きな上腕二頭筋…そして強靭な手と長い指までじっくりと視線を這わす。

身体が火照ってきたので、その熱を逃がそうと、彼は溜め息をつきながら首に纏わりついた髪を掻き上げる。その音か動きがソーの注意を引いたのか、ロキが後頭部で髪を纏めていると、顔にかかった濡れタオルの隙間から片目を覗かせたソーが彼を見つめているのが窺えた。ロキはそこで何かを言うべきか、彼をなじるべきか考えたが、代わりにソーの視線を感じたまま、たっぷりと時間をかけて髪を結んだ。

もう、それがあまり気にならなくなっていることに気が及ぶ。

ソーはゆっくりと上体を起こし、その膝が水中でロキの膝を掠めたが、これも嫌だとは思わなかった。

だが、そこでソーは濡れタオルを顔から落とし――ついでにその髪も引き摺り下ろして目を覆う乱れ髪にしてしまった。

ロキは再び溜め息をついたが、今度は呆れてのことだった。

「もうその酷い有り様は見てられない」彼は目をぐるりと回しながら言って、その後ソーは真面目な顔を貫くことができずに笑い声を漏らしながら効果なく髪を撫でつけようとしていた。

だが、彼が何か言おうとしていたのなら、ロキが腰のタオルを押さえたまま、ソーの向ける視線を強く意識しながら湯の中から出たことで、そのチャンスを失った。きっと彼は正気を失っている。だが、あのままそこに座っていなければならないのだとしたら、ロキは居心地の悪さに耐え切れなかっただろう。ロキは泉の反対側に移動すると、考え直す前にソーの背後の岩場に腰を下ろした。

そう、彼は今、明らかに正気を失っている。それでも彼は脚を開いてその間にソーのための場所を作ると、ソーの顔にかかった髪を後ろの方へ持ってきて指を通した。

「俺はやっと伝説的なヨトゥンの髪結い術を教えられているのか？」ソーは肩越しに笑ったまま尋ねたが、その声音が僅かに不安定になっているのもロキの想像の産物ではないと確信できた。皮肉っぽい発言に対する報復として、彼はソーの髪を強めに引っ張ったが、いざ絡まり合った髪を解すために何度も指を通し始めると、目の前でソーの首と肩に鳥肌が立ち、それ以上の軽薄な発言はなくなった。

ロキにまだ疑念が残っていたとすれば、ソーが彼の方に身体を預け、ロキの脚にぴったりと温かな脇腹を押しつけてくると、これに関する彼の気持ちは白日の下に晒された。これまでの言動は友情の一環として片づけることもできたかもしれないが、これはもうその領域を越えているとロキは思った…そして、彼の胸の内でうるさく鼓動を刻む心臓の音がソーの耳にも届いているだろうかと考えた。

彼が髪を纏めていると、ソーの耳がゆっくりと赤くなり、その首筋に新たな鳥肌が立つのを見るためだけに、ロキは『偶然』それを指先で掠めた。ソーの頭皮に軽く爪を立てて引っ掻いても同じ効果があり、自分の髪形同様にソーの髪の上半分を纏めはじめた時にできるだけ頻繁にそうしてやった。それを結ぶためのものが何もなかったが、充分湿っていたので緩い三つ編みを固定するには充分だった…その後、せっかくだったので、頭の両側にも細めの三つ編みを加える。

だが、あっという間にそれも終わってしまい、ロキは両手をどうするべきか、そもそも自分自身をどうするべきか分からずに躊躇した。もうすでに一線は越えていたが、その次の線が何処にあるのか見当もつかない。それどころか、それを知る心の準備ができているのかどうかも定かではないのだ…しかし、脚の間にソーがいて、二人を隔てる物が自分の腰に巻いたタオル一枚、そして二人を止めるものが彼自身の躊躇いひとつだけなのだとすれば、この状況が向かう先はひとつしかないのだと、彼は唐突に悟っていた。

…なんてことだ。いったい、彼は何を考えていたのか。

手を引くという早計な決断はちょうど良い時に下したようで、ロキが身体を引いて立ち上がる際に、ソーの指先は彼の手を一瞬掠めただけであった。だが、その接触が電流のような感覚を与えた時には、決断は間違っていたのではないかと思わせた。ソーは少々ぎこちない仕草で背後に手を伸ばした体勢で固まっており、ロキはそれに対して罪悪感を抱かないよう気を引き締めて、代わりに自分の髪に触れた。まるで、初めからそのつもりだったかのように。それは決して上手な誤魔化しではなかったが、ロキがそのことについて何かを言うつもりはなかった。

「もうのぼせそうだ」代わりにそう言って、咳払いをする。ありがたいことに、内心の動揺など微塵も出さず、何気ない声音に聞こえた。そして、彼に向き直ったソーは口を開いて、少し荒くなった呼吸をしていた。

「なら、そろそろ行くか」長い沈黙の後、彼がそう言うと、ロキは少し呼吸が楽になった気がした。ソーはようやく彼に微笑みかけて続けた。「しわくちゃになりそうだ」

＊＊＊

ロキは思いつく限りのことをして気を紛らわそうとしたが、二人が静かに宮殿に戻り、それぞれの部屋に下がって数時間経った後も、彼はまだ落ち着きなく、じりじりと緊張状態が続いていた。読書は無駄だったし(その日の出来事を何度も頭の中で再生しながら、同じページを嫌と言うほど長い時間凝視していたのだ)、ラウフェイへの手紙は審議会の直後に書いてあったし、他に加えることはなにもない。それに、眠るのは到底無理だろう…

こうして、彼は本来のヨトゥンの姿に戻って、水雪状態に凍らせた浴槽の中に青い体を横たえ、身体を変えて冷たい環境に身を置くことで落ち着くことを祈った。しかし、目を閉じればあの泉で彼の向かい側に座っていたソーの姿が目に浮かぶのだ。頭を背後に投げ出した時の、あの喉の線。唇を舐める舌が覗き…どうしても頭に浮かぶことを止められない。あの時、起こっていたかもしれないこと――もう少しで起こっていたこと、彼がパニック起こさなければ、確実に起きていただろうことを。

あの時、ソーは身体を捩じって彼の方を向いたら、どうするつもりだったのだろう。彼を引っ張り下ろしてキスをしただろうか。それはこれまで見せてきたささやかなアプローチと同様に甘く、ゆっくりとしたものだったのだろうか？それとも、それまで焦らされていた結果、現在のロキのようにイライラとして欲に駆られたものになっていただろうか？ソーの手が彼の膝に置かれ、水から上がりながら彼の脚をさらに開くことを考えただけで…あの時、ロキはただ後ろに横たわってソーを一緒に引きずりおろしていただろう――

「もう、いい加減にしてくれ」彼は呻いた。

憤慨した息をついて、まったく無意味だった氷浴から体を引きずり出すと、肌にこびりついた水を一瞬で凍らせ、僅かに残った粉雪を体からはたき落しながら寝室に移動した。これは無視することなどできないのだと証明してしまったロキは、どうやら自分でどうにかするしかないと結論し、ベッドに仰向けに倒れ込んだ。

もうここしばらくの間、半分欲情している状態が続いていたので、自分のペニスに触れた瞬間に危うく啜り泣きを漏らすところだった。ゆっくり時間をかけて、などと言っている場合ではなく――ほぼ一瞬で彼は完全に勃起し、ほとんど滴り落ちるほどの先走りが出てきたのだ――時間を無駄にせず指を二本口に突っ込んで濡らす。それだって無意味で、ペニスの下に触れるとそこはすでにぐっしょりの濡れそぼっており、彼は指の付け根までほとんど抵抗を感じることなく埋め込んだ。ソーの手ではなく自分の手であることへの安堵と憤懣を同時に覚えた。

それに、そう、ソーの長い指が水面のすぐ上で揺れているさまを思い出し…それに彼のペニス。ほんの一瞬しか見えなかったけれど。それでもそれが固く反り立った様子を思い描くのは簡単で…あれも紅潮するのだろうか、とロキは考える。寒さの中でソーの頬や唇が赤くなるように。

彼は扱く動作に合わせて指を出し入れし、荒い呼吸を繰り返していたが、ソーが彼に覆い被さり、中に入っているのを想像しただけで絶頂を迎えることができて、声を漏らさないよう唇を噛み、腹に白濁を散らしながら果てた。

しばらく、呼吸を整えようとその場で横たわっていたが、この状況をあまり深く考えないようにしながらも、無残にも失敗していた。

もう、とうに深入りしてしまっている。だが、回廊の先にいるはずのソーも似たような状況にあるのだろうかと考え…今はどうでもいい、と結論するのだった。


	10. 冬Ⅴ

ロキが目覚めると暖かかった…暖かすぎる、と彼は思ったが、回廊に出る扉がずっと叩かれていたので、今は気温の問題よりもそれを止める方が重大だと思った。だが、扉へ向かう間に窓を開け放ち、まだ太陽が昇ってもいないことを苛立ちと共に認識し、扉の前にいる人物に裸を晒して驚愕させないようローブを纏う。

「申し訳ありません」扉を開くなり、使用人が言葉を発したが――ロキの顔を見たとたん、彼は結局驚愕に目を見開いて一歩引きさがった。

ロキは確かに自分の渋面が恐ろしげかもしれないとは思っていたが、そのような反応を得るほど激しい表情を浮かべてはいないはずだった。もう少しで、相手に大丈夫かと尋ねるところだったが、使用人は躊躇いがちに彼に封筒を差し出し、ロキはその紙に触れた自分の青い肌が如何に対照的であるかに気がついた。

どうりで熱く感じたわけだと思い、彼は溜め息をついていた。

「ソー殿下がどうしてもあなたに直接これをお渡ししてほしいと…殿下」

使用人の声音は丁寧で、適切な敬意を含んでおり、ロキは一瞬急いでアシールの姿を纏おうかとも思ったが、すぐに思い直す――きっと、今以上に彼を驚かせてしまうだろう。

だが、そこでロキが顔を上げると、男の顔に浮かべられた、隠そうともしていない嫌悪感は見間違いようがなかった。

唐突に、相手に対する寛容さが急速になくなったロキは、彼の視線を必要以上に長く捉え、さらにおまけとしてもう少し長く相手を見据え、彼に向けられている恐怖と嫌悪の度合いを測った。しかしついに、使用人は顔を背け(もしかしたら、彼の赤い双眸に不安になったのかもしれない)、ロキは可能な限り麗しい声で礼を言って彼を下がらせた。

もしも彼がシェイプシフターでなかった場合、このアスガルドへの旅は一体どんなものとなっていただろうかと、彼は初めてではない疑問を感じていた…そして背後で扉を閉める時、必要以上の力をほんの少し加えてそれを蹴るのだった。

しかし、彼の手の中にはソーからの手紙があり、封筒に小さく軽い筆圧で書かれた彼の名前のルーン文字を見つめているうちに、苛立ちは徐々に霧散していった。だが、すぐには開かない。逆に、ゆっくりと時間をかけてローブを脱ぎ、昨夜の汚れを綺麗に拭い去り…その間も日の光の下ではどれだけ自分の状態が酷いものであるかを考えていた。温泉での出来事の後、彼は確かに欲求不満だったかもしれなかったが、こうして見ると、あの時身を引いたのは正解だとしか思えない。そうしていなければ、どんな恥を掻いたかわかったものではない。

それに、彼は心の準備ができていないのだ。あの状況下で起きていたかもしれない出来事に対する準備など、今もまだできていない。

ソーの手紙を読む前に、彼はアシールの形を取り、着替えてからそれを手に取った…そして、それは短い文だったにもかかわらず、彼はまたも自問する羽目になっていた。

『わが父上は最悪の時期を狙っているとしか思えない。ヴァナヘイムでの任務が終わっていようがいまいが、お前のお別れ会の前には必ず戻る。うまく行けば、明日か、明後日には帰れるよう、調節してみる。

もっとお前との時間が欲しかった。

では、また後で』

ロキは決然と、こうして距離が開くのは良いことなのだと自分に言い聞かせ、もう少しで信じ込むことができた。

彼がヨトゥンヘイムへ帰還するまであと五日。

＊＊＊

ソーの手紙は翌日になってもロキの本の表紙の裏にしまいこまれており、そこにあると知っているだけで、ロキの集中力の助けにはなっていなかった。この九つの世界史の最後の段落をすでに三度は読んでおり、それでもなお、そこに書かれている内容を確信を持って纏めることはできない。

目の前の噴水の水が半分凍った泉に零れ落ちる音や時折彼の耳に届く使用人や宮廷人、貴族らが急いで雪の寒さから逃れようと開け放たれた回廊を足早に進みながら互いに交わす会話を除けば、中庭はほぼ静かであった。誰も彼に声をかける者はおらず、ロキもまた彼らを無視していた――それも、磨き上げられたブーツが彼の座るベンチの目の前で止まり、頭上から声が降ってくるまでだったが。「おはようございます、殿下」

見上げれば、そこに立っているのはファンドラルであった。彼はロキの狼の毛皮よりも柔らかそうな小麦色の毛皮を肩に回し、普段は見ないような、悔恨の念を顔に浮かべていた。

「隣に座ってもよろしいでしょうか？」彼が尋ねる。

用心しながらも好奇心を擽られ、ロキは頷くとベンチ椅子の空いた部分を示した。

「ご遠慮なく」

ファンドラルは受諾し、そこに腰を下ろしたとたんに毛皮のコートをきつく握りしめた。「うわ、なんだこれ！」彼は叫ぶ。「このベンチ、ほとんど凍ってるじゃないか！あなたは寒くないんですか？」

ロキは彼に片方の眉を撥ね上げてみせ、小さく、寛大な微笑みをやった。

「ああ、すみません！あやうく忘れるところでした」ファンドラルは笑ったが、すぐに真面目な表情に戻った。「本当に、私はどうもあなたの前で口を開けば直後にあなたに許しを請わねばならないようだ…まさに、そのためにあなたを探していたのですが」

彼は言葉を選んでいるのか、しばらくの間噴水を見つめていたが、ついに咳払いをすると口を開いた。「先週、酒場で私は余計な口出しをしてしまい、心からお詫び申し上げます。私の態度の弁解にもなりませんが、ソーがヨトゥンヘイムから戻って来てからあなたの話ばかりするものだから、私はすでにあなたと知己になったつもりでいました。随分と馴れ馴れしく接してしまっていたことは承知しています。二度とそのようなことがないよう、肝に銘じます」

「ありがとう」ロキは言って、できるだけ平坦な表情を浮かべるよう心掛けた。

「ソーにも謝ったんですよ、実は。我が王子、そして大の親友が私のせいで失敗するなど――それこそ、誰のせいであっても失敗するなど耐えられなかったのです。彼があれほどの怒りを私に向けてきたことはかつてありませんでした…しかし、彼がこれほど真剣な気持ちを抱いたことも、かつてなかったのですが」

ファンドラルがそう言ったとたんに、彼が身の危険に晒されるほどの怒りを向けられたのだとロキは認識したが、その考えも彼が『これほど真剣な気持ち』と告げた瞬間にロキの脳裏から追いやられた。

「ですが、是非教えてください」ロキがその発言の折り合いをつけられる前に、ファンドラルが言葉を続けていた。「本当にソーはヨトゥンヘイムで凍死しそうになったのですか？」その発言と共に明るい笑みを見せた彼を眺めやれば、ロキは相手が話題を変えて場の空気を軽くしようとしたのと、後にソーをからかうためのネタを探しているだろうことに、一拍遅れて気がついた。

「ああ、確かに」頭が追いついてからロキは答える。「ですが、その話は彼から直接聞くべきでしょう」

(なにしろ、この話をするにはどうしてもあの小さなテントと疑いを招くような体勢で眠ったことを話さなければならないのだから…それに、ソーの話はできるだけしない方がいい。ファンドラルは勘が良さそうだから、ロキの抱える葛藤をすぐに嗅ぎつけるだろう。ロキ自身、この気持ちをどうしたいのかも分からないというのに、その話がソーに伝わってしまえば、事は今以上にややこしくなってしまう。)

ファンドラルはまだ彼に笑いかけていたので、ロキはニヤリとした笑みを返して言った。「ついでに、彼が助産師を務めたトナカイの出産の話も聞くといいですよ」

「それは本当ですか！？」ファンドラルが言って、笑い出した。

＊＊＊

ロキのアスガルド滞在最後の夜が近づいても、ソーはまだ帰還していなかった。

中央広場の上にあるバルコニーからは(最近、ロキは毎日のようにここに足を運んでいた)宮殿の裏側に沈む太陽の最後の煌めきが見え、彼の周囲を舞う雪片は夕焼けに照らされてピンクとオレンジの色合いに染まっていた。今では噴水も完全に凍りついていたが、分厚い氷の下では水の流れる音がまだしていた。

きっと、ここからの景色を恋しく思うようになるだろう…だが、今は一歩引いて考える時間が必要だ。心の一部は早く家に帰りたいと願っており、そうすることで気持ちをきちんと整理することができると思っていた。

『これほど真剣な気持ち』と告げるファンドラルの声が再び脳裏にこだまする。もう何度目だろうか。この数日間、その言葉が気にかかって仕方ない。否定したい気持ちはあるし、これまで恥ずかしいほど見えていなかったことだったが、今はそれが何を意味しているのかよく分かった。

ソーは彼に恋しているのだ。非常に明確に。

そして、ロキはその心の準備が本当にできていないのだ、と彼は必死な気持ちで思った。

何もかも、彼にとっては新しすぎる。これまで、彼は一度もこんなことはしてこなかったのだ。この、交際と呼んで良いのかも分からないことを。そもそも、彼自身、ソーに惹かれていると自覚してからまだ数週間しか経っていないのだ。あまりに多くのことを、あまりに短い期間で求められている気がする。ロキはこれまでただ…言ってしまえば、温泉の岩場の上で軽く身体を重ねる程度のこととしか認識していなかったのだ。正直になってみれば。そして、それ自体はきっと楽しめたのだろうが、その後ソーが彼に何を求めたか、確信を持って言えない。もしも、それだけでロキの気が済んでしまい、もっと先を求めていたソーが不満を覚えることとなってしまったら？そうなっていたら、彼らはどうなっていただろうか。

外交関係においても不快な影響があったに違いない。もっとも、アスガルドにとってのヨトゥンヘイムの立場を悪化させるようなことはソーにはできないだろうし、そもそもそんなことはしないとロキは確信している。しかし、今となっては、ソーを個人的に好いているし、友情も大事にしたいと思っているので、千年分の欲求不満を満たすためだけに彼を受け入れ、失意に落とすことなど到底正当化できるものではなかった。

時間をかければ、いずれロキも今のこの良く分からない感情よりも深い愛情を抱くことができるようになるのかもしれなかったが、それこそが問題なのだった。せめて自分の気持ちの整理がつくまで、あるいはソー以外の誰かと似たような経験をしてみるまで待たないといけない。優しく触れてくる手や、愛しそうな眼差し、そして友人以上の関係に進めるという希望もすべて、一度区切りをつけなくてはならなかった。非常に難しいことだったが、他の選択肢が浮かばなかった。

「図書館にはテーブルがいくつあると思う？」

ソーの温もりのある声が唐突に、そして予期せずにして、興奮がロキの背骨を一気に駆け上ったため、彼はバルコニーの手すりに縋りついて体勢を整えなければならなかった。

「いいや」声を見つけ次第、彼は言った。「いくつあるんだ？」

「正直、数えてなどいなかったが、そのどれにもお前がいなかった。気分は大丈夫か？」

ロキが彼を振り向くと、ソーの顔には笑みが浮かべられていたので、ロキは思わず微笑みを返していた。これは『難しい』どころの話ではないと彼は自覚した。特に、温泉でロキがやったようにソーの後頭部で結ばれた髪が薄れていく陽光に照らされて黄金に煌めくさまを見てしまうと。

「ヴァナヘイムはどうだった？」ロキはなるべく何気ない調子で尋ねた。

「俺でも暑かった」ソーは言って、彼の隣に移動すると同じく手摺りに寄り掛かる。「あそこは今、夏なんだ。お前のところの大使が選ばれたら、あちらの気候については充分注意してやった方がいい」

「そんなことをすれば、きっと私が選ばれてしまうよ。でも、ヴァナヘイムは素敵な場所だと聞くし、あるいはそんなに苦労しないかもしれない」

これに、ソーはふくれっ面を見せる。「それでは、俺が苦労する。お前がいなくてどうすればいいんだ？」

ギュッと胸が締め付けられて、ロキは一瞬黙り込んだが、なんとか答えることができた。「あなたは私なんかよりずっと愛想の良いヨトゥンを見つけて大使にできるだろう」そう言って、手を軽く降って――

それをソーの手が掴み、慎重に互いの手の平を合わせ、硬く荒れた指をロキの指の間に滑らせると、手が組み合わさった状態になる。

その時になって、ロキは呼吸の仕方を忘れてしまったことに思い至った。

「お前以外の者は欲しくないんだ」ソーが彼に告げた。「愛想の良し悪しは関係ない」

彼の笑みは消えたが、その眼差しはまだ柔らかく、ロキは今すぐ何かを言わなければならないと知っていた…手を引き離して、少し距離を置き、ソーにはこれ以上こんなことを続けることはできないと告げて。でも、そこでソーの視線が彼の視線から外れ、彼の顔を下りて行って――彼の唇に据えられたと気づくなり、ロキは心臓が喉元まで跳ね上がるのを感じた。

「会いたかった」ソーは静かな声で低く告げると、問いたげな眼差しをまた上げて――許可を求めている。

ロキは凍りついたまま相手を見つめ返していた。

ゆっくりと、意図を持ってソーは二人の間にある距離を詰め、ロキが身を引きたければできるよう計らい、ロキは疑いようもなく、今すぐ身体を動かすべきだと分かっていた。

だが、それと同時に動かなければソーが彼に口づけをすることも分かっていた…そして、ソーがこれ以上時間をかけるようならば、ロキの方から懇願してしまいそうだということも、彼は徐々に確信を持って言るようになっていた。

「ロキ」ソーの吐息が、舌で感じられるほどに近くでして、「俺は――」

「殿下、お母上が――あっ――」

邪魔した声に、ロキは弾かれたように我に返り、直ちにソーから身を離して『危ない、危ない、危ない』とパニックになった心が訴え、頭の中を駆け巡った。あまりの動揺に、周囲の気圧と気温が下がると同時にソーが哀れな使用人の娘に勢いよく向き直り、彼らしくない厳しさで彼女に噛みつくのを見逃すところだった。「母上がなんだ！？」

「で、殿下をお呼びしてほしいと」娘は目を大きく見張ってゆっくりと後退しながら言った。「申し訳ありません。お后さまが急用だと仰られたので。配置がどうとか、たぶん宴会のことですが、でも、私は――殿下がこんな――」

ソーは視線ひとつで彼女を黙らせたが、溜め息をついて告げていた。「分かった。母上にはすぐに行くと伝えてくれ」

使用人は直ちに膝を曲げて礼をすると、駆け去った。そしてロキが呼吸を整える前にソーは彼の手をそっと握りしめて言った。「宴会の後、ここで待ってる」それからロキの手の甲に唇を押しつけると、踵を返して使用人の後に続いた。

＊＊＊

ロキが一番素敵なアスガルド式の衣類を纏い、最後までこれを見届けるために部屋を出ることができた理由はひとつしかなかった。それはこの宴会が彼のために開かれるものであり、その主役が部屋に閉じこもるのも、収納箱を引っ張りながらこっそりと天文台に進入し、番人が彼を憐れんで一足早く実家に送ってくれるのを期待するのも間違っているためだ。

しかし、だからと言って彼が恐怖に駆られていないということではない。

大食堂の外に集まった大勢の人々の横を気づかれる前にすり抜けようとしたロキは、完全に気を取られていたとはいえ、やはり好奇心が勝ち、いったい何が人々の注目を浴びているのか一目見ようと足を止めていた。

壁にかかっていたのは初日にソーが彼に見せた、ボルとベストラの人生を描いたあのタペストリーだった。どうやら綺麗にされて修復もされているようだ。ヨトゥンの雪景色やベストラの赤い瞳には新品の糸が使われ煌めいており、彼の青い肌は鮮やかで深みがある。ロキはそれがフリッガの仕事であると確信していた。それが飾られた場所の方は…宮殿でもっとも人通りの多い場所であり、特に客が大勢集まってきている今夜はそうだった。わざわざこの場所を選んだのはソーの他にはいないと、ロキは同じくらい確信を持って言えた。

もっと近くで見てみようと足を踏み出すと誰かがぶつかってきたので、ロキがその人物に謝ろうとしたその時、彼の背後で囁く声が聞こえた。「あの方が霜の巨人だとは聞いていたが、これは酷い！」

半信半疑で振り返り、その発言が彼のことだと思っていたロキだったが、人混みの中では誰がそれを言ったのか分からなかった…そして、それもすぐにどうでも良くなる。なにしろ、彼は周囲の人々の大半がタペストリーを見上げて渋面を作ったり、声を潜めてひそひそと嫌悪感を露わにしていることに気がついたのだから。

「一体全体、どうしてこんなものをここに飾ったんだろうね？」別の誰かが近くで言った。

それからまた別の声が。「あんなけだものと結婚するだなんて、想像できるかい？」

「彼女がどんなに綺麗だったとしても、その正体があんなのだったら絶対に嫌だね！」

一瞬、彼らはその会話がロキに聞こえていても意に介さないのだろうかと思ったが、誰も彼がこの場にいることにすら気がついていないようだった。それもそのはずだ。今の彼は他のアスガーディアンと変わらぬ姿をしている。今回ばかりは、それで助かったと思うのだった。

ロキはもう一度だけソーの祖父母を見上げ、そして最後の場面に描かれたベストラの柔らかくたおやかなアシール女性としての顔を見つめた。それから踵を返し、足を見つめて頭を下げたまま、人混みを掻き分けて立ち去った。

＊＊＊

あれほどの不安と恐れと焦燥感を抱いていたにもかかわらず、最終的にロキは決断を下すのにそれほど苦労はしなかった。

今や、彼はソーに対してどんな感情を抱こうが、これがうまく行くことはないと確信していた。たとえ、彼がソーを愛していたとしても――

思わずテーブル越しに視線を上げてしまったのは勘弁してほしかったが、ありがたいことにソーは他のことに気を取られているようだった。ヴォルスタッグとファンドラルが彼の気を引いて何やら楽しげな議論に引っ張り込もうとしていたが、何の話をしているのか、ロキは分からない。彼はまったくその会話を聞いていなかったのだ。

たとえ、いつの日かソーを愛するようになったとしても、と彼は訂正し、視線を逸らした。

自分の気持ちはともかく、生涯をアシールの姿で過ごすなど、どうしても我慢できそうになかったし、アスガルドの世継ぎを産む一方で彼の民や故郷に対する隠し切れない侮蔑の言葉に一生耐えてゆかねばならないなど…偽りの姿の裏で本当はどんな姿をしているのか、ひそひそと陰口を叩かれるくらいならば。先程回廊で見聞きしたことは始まりに過ぎないのだと、この先彼に付きまとうだろう現実の片鱗に過ぎないのだと、彼は悟っていた。

そして、いざヨトゥンヘイムの国境が開かれた折には…？他のヨトゥナーがアスガルドを訪れ――しかも、計画通りに事が進めば数年後には現実となる――そして彼の桃色の肌と現地の人々と同じような服装を纏っている姿を彼らに見られることを想像し、ロキは食欲が完全に失せてしまった。たとえ、いつの日か玉座の横に佇む日が来たとしても、そこで得る満足感はその位を得るために自分のアイデンティティそのものを捨てたのだという事実によって幻滅に変わることだろう。ヘルブリンディやビーレイストルの顔に浮かぶ嫌悪感は想像に難くなく、しかも彼らを責めることもできないのだと知っていた。

ロキは皿に載せられた脂っこい料理に吐き気を催し、それを自分の前から押しやった。その仕草は、フリッガの手が一瞬止まったことを見れば、気づかれたようだったが、ロキは彼女の顔を見ることなどできず、それこそ上座の全父の顔などとてもではないが…

そこで彼はとんでもないことに気がついた。これまで彼はオーディンがそもそも世継ぎである一人息子が霜の巨人と婚姻を結ぶことを許可するのだと勝手に思い込んで悩んでいたのだ。それが禁忌とされたとしても、ソーはロキをアスガルドに住まわせたいと思うだろうか？その場合、彼は愛人の立場となり、后となる女性のために身を引いて、自分は新王の私生児を産み育て、まるでラウフェイがすでにそう思っているように、ソーの愛玩動物のように囲われるようになるというのだろうか。

「何か他の物を持って来させましょうか？」そこでフリッガが彼の様子を窺い、そっと肘に触れてきた。はじめ、ロキは彼女をじっと見返すことしかできなかった。だが、その問いかけは塞ぎこんでいた彼を我に返すには充分で、彼は自分が如何に愚かなことをしているか自覚した。

彼はソーとの将来について苦悩していたが、そもそも、これはただ熱を上げているだけのことかもしれないのだ。これがいずれ冷めるものだと、彼はほぼ確実だと思った。

「いいえ、ですがありがとうございます」彼はフリッガに告げ、なんとか安心させるような笑みを浮かべることに成功した。「ちょっと一瞬気持ち悪くなって」

少なくともフリッガと話している間は笑みや会話がもう少し楽になり、宴会が終わり、人々が大広間から去っていく間にも彼はソーとはほとんど言葉どころか視線を交わすことすらしなかった。夕食の後にソーがバルコニーで待っているという話を思い出していたとしても、ロキはすぐにそれを忘れた。

客間に戻る間も彼の足音は軽く、荷作りを終える間も彼はこれが取る似足らない、ただの初恋であって、ほどなく乗り越えられるものだと自分に言い聞かせつづけた。

それに、もう何世紀も前に彼は恋人のために身体の形を変えることはしないと誓ったのだ…でなければ、シフト後の姿をはっきりと保つことができるようになった時点で通常のヨトゥンの大きさに変化して故郷で恋人を見つけたが、父に相手を見繕ってもらって外へ嫁いでいたことだろう。だから、今もそうするつもりはなかった。たとえソーの為であっても。そして、いずれヨトゥンヘイムと他の世界の関係が安定すれば、彼は他の場所へ赴くだけだ。もしかしたらそこで誰かと恋をするかもしれないし、しないかもしれない。だがどちらにしろ、彼はありのままの姿でいるだろう。

それに、と彼は服を脱いでベッドに潜り込みながら苛立った息をつく。ラウフェイの思惑通りにその命に従順に交渉の切り札として自分を売り払っていては、この先どうやって生きていけるというのか。

(断固として、何階層も下で眠る小箱のことは無視して、その返還が故郷にとってどれほど重要なことであるかも考えないようにした。だって、彼はすでにオーディンに面向かってその返還を求めたではないか。それに関する任務は全うしたのだ。)

そこに寝そべったまま何時間も過ぎ、ベッドの天蓋を見つめているうちにロキが眠りに落ちる頃には、彼はどうでも良いのだと、ソーが彼に捧げるものになど興味はないのだと、そして、回廊に続く扉がそっと、躊躇いがちにノックされたのが聞こえなかったのだと、自分を納得させることができそうになっていた。

＊＊＊

ロキの自信は翌朝殴りつけられたように怯んだ。部屋の外ではソーが躊躇いがちな、だがまだ希望を持った面持ちで待っていたのだ。

しかし、状況は変わっておらず、ロキは決意をしっかりと持っていた。とにかく家に帰り、いつもの生活が戻ってくれば、何もかも元通りに戻れるのだと信じていた。あとはなんとかこの別れを乗り越えるだけだ。

城下町は色の洪水のように過ぎ去り、その詳細は何も見えなかった。彼に向けられたソーの視線が気になって仕方なく、周囲の景色になど構っていられなかった。ヘイムダルの天文台だけは視界に捉え、早くそこに辿りつけばいいのにと願うだけだった。ロキは可能な限りスキフの先端に立っており、ソーとの間に開いた距離は会話を持つこともままならない。まさに、それこそがロキの狙いだったのだが。しかし、それが状況を悪化させていると分かっていながらも、気がつけば時折背後を振り返ってしまう。そしてそうする度に、ソーはさらに途方に暮れ、落胆した表情になっていった…宮殿を出た頃には、まだその顔に残っていた期待の表情も瞬時に消え去ったのだった。

ついに天文台に辿りついた頃には、二人の間に広がる冷ややかな空気はナイフで裂くことができるほどに濃くはっきりとしたものになっており、その緊張はロキを居心地悪くさせた。温泉での時と似た感覚だったが、あの時よりも圧倒的に不快な理由があった。いくらこれが彼の内側を喰らい尽くそうとしている罪悪感ではないと自分に言い聞かせたところで、ソーが収納箱を床に置いて、痛みと困惑を視線に載せて彼に途方に暮れた顔を向けると、ロキはもう我慢がならず、最後にもう一つ決断をしていた。

彼の人生において、偽の笑みを作ったことは何度もあった。しかも、その大半がこの半年の間で作ってきたものだった。しかし、今回顔に浮かべるものがもっとも難しいものとなるだろう。

「おもてなしをありがとう」彼は軽やかで何気ない調子で言うと、素っ気なく、どこか冷たいとも言える仕草でソーの肩を叩くと、収納箱に手を伸ばした。

顔を上げると、ソーの表情は硬くなっており、徐々に怒りの形相に移行しつつあり、ロキは思惑が成功したことを知った。怒りと苦々しい気持ちの方が、喪失の悲しみよりは耐えられるというものだ。

ヘイムダルとビフレストの入り口の間に立ったロキは背後を振り返ることすらせず、その足が父の宮殿の外にある凍えた大地に触れるなり、彼は抑えることのできない深く震える息に囚われるのだった。

「おっ、可愛らしい小さなアシールの王子が来たぞ！」霧が晴れるなり、ビーレイストルのからかうような声が彼を出迎えた。「ここではピンク色の人は食べられちゃうと知らなかったのか？」

だが、ロキは彼を無視し、爪が食い込むほどに強く拳を握りしめ、本来の姿に戻って歩き始めた。宮殿の中に入る時も足下から視線を上げることはせず、兄が後ろから心配そうな声をかけても無視し続けた。そうして自室に向かう間に、彼は美しい仕立てのアスガルド式の衣類をそこら中に脱ぎ散らしていくのだった。


	11. 春

春も終わりに近づいたある日の午後、今では聞き慣れたビフレストの轟きが鳴り響いたが、ロキは気にしなかった。アスガーディアンとヨトゥンの商人たちの交易が始まってしばらく経っている最近では人の往来もほぼ毎日行われており、この世界に客人が現れることに対してロキが何の反応も示さなくなって久しかった。

だが、彼が反応しない数少ないもののひとつであるだけであって、彼が帰還してからの三ヵ月半の間に、ロキがあまりに頻派に癇癪を起すので、彼が不機嫌になる度に宮殿の使用人、兄たち、そして父でさえも彼をそっとしておくようになっていた。最初にそのような気分になった時にラウフェイとの口論に発展した事実がいけなかった。あれはアスガルドを去ってたった二日の内に起こり、本来ならばそれだけで何らかの処罰を受けていてもおかしくなかったのに、あの時は口論が(残念なことに)ロキの衝動的な発言で終わったのだった。「それからもう一つ――私は一度もソーに抱かれなかった。たったの一度も！」

ロキにとって何よりも恐ろしかったのは、その口論が終わるなり、ラウフェイは何やら末の息子を憐れんだようで、それから一週間、回廊ですれ違うたびに慰めるような顔かもしれないものを向けてきたことだった。だが、父の寛容さにも限度はあり、いずれはロキの癇癪に対する体罰や、もっと悪いことにアスガルドへの使者として送り込まれることだってあるかもしれないのだ。

今となっては、彼が如何に間違っていたかが明らかとなっていた――ソーを拒んだことではない(そもそも、彼には他の選択肢がなかった)――あれが取るに足らない程度の恋心であったと、少し時間と距離を置けばスーッと消えていくようなものだと思い込んでいたことだ。消えてくれていれば良かったのに。

ロキ自身が本気の恋に落ちていなければ、こんなに辛い気持ちにならずに乗り越えることができていたはずなのに。

このため、最近はどれほど努力しても、アスガーディアンとの交渉に駆り出される時に癇癪を抑えるのは言うほど簡単ではなくなっているのだった。

「絶対に嫌だ」彼は机から顔を上げることもせずに答えた。

「そうお答えするだろうと言われました」治療師ヒンデルの息子オッタールが僅かに開いた扉の向こうから言った(この子は頭がいい。こうしてロキとの間に遮蔽物を確保しておくとは――宮殿で仕えるようになってからすぐに学んでいたようだ)。「お父上はさらにこう言われています。殿下におかれましては、夕食時までアスガーディアンの使者をもてなすことだけでなく、お二人の食事にも付き合ってもらうと」

オッタールは喋り終えると直ちに扉を閉めて身を守り、ロキは憤慨して本を机に叩きつけた。彼はラウフェイどころか二人の兄や長老会議の一人一人に対し、これ以上両国間の使者として行動することを拒否すると告げたというのに、なんとも腹立たしいことに、父はそれでも彼を巻き込もうと言うのだ。そしてこれが最初ではなかったし、最後でもないのだろう。

「一体誰なんだ？その、父上が夕食まで共にしようと思う使者というのは」ロキは扉越しに叫び、それから溜め息をしながら立ち上がるとマントを正した(あの黒い狼の毛皮だ。嫌いなのに、捨てようともしたのに、どうもうまくいかない)。

「陛下は仰られませんでした」オッタールのくぐもった声が返ってくる。

やはりそうか。だが、ここで従わなければ、後にもっと悪いことになるだけなので、彼は全身の忍耐力を掻き集めて扉を開いた。少年が飛びずさるようにして道を開け、王子よりも三フィートも背が高いのにも関わらず、彼を宥めるように片手を上げるその姿に、ロキはある程度溜飲を下げることができていた。

「父にすぐ行くからと伝えておいてくれ」彼が言うと、オッタールは慌てて駆け去っていった。

しかし、ロキが玄関ホールに到着し、自分の目で使者とやらを見ると、彼ははやり体罰を受けた方がましだったと思うのだった。

「ロキ」ソーが呼びかけた。

ユミルよ、どうか憐れみを。

ソーは渋面を浮かべていても相変わらず腹が立つほどの美丈夫で、答える前にロキは衝撃から立ち直らなければならなかった。もっとも、それはソーの格好良さよりもロキの心臓を捩じるような痛みのせいではあったが。

「ウトガルドへは何の用事で？」ロキは今の自分にできるもっとも何気ない、無関心を装った表情を作って尋ねた。

「ソウルフォージの配達を自分で監督したかった。今、ヒンデルの店に届けられているところだ」

ソーの冷淡な声音は、ロキがよく憶えている穏やかでからかうような声音や優しい笑い声とは遠くかけ離れたものだった。だが、ありがたいことに、おかげで二人の間には何もないという素振りを続けることが楽になった。

「それは素晴らしい報せだ」彼はなるべく朗らかに言った。「実は、父上があなたを夕食にと誘っているのだが、まあ、あなたも非常に忙しいことだろうから――」

「ありがたく夕食を頂こうか」ソーは氷のように冷たいアイコンタクトを保ったまま、彼を遮った。その鮮烈な勢いに、ロキの仮面が落ちそうになる。

「あ、そう。もちろん」

オッタールはロキが客人をもてなすべきだと言っていたことを思い出すが、いったいどうすればそれができるのか分からない。とりあえず、ロキは回廊の先にある自分の書斎に場所を移そうと提案したが、場所を移動したからといって緊張が解れると都合の良い希望を抱くことはしなかった。だが、かつて崩れていた壁が修復されていたり、最近はウトガルドが活気づいていることなど、ソーは気づいているだろうかと訝しんだが、アスガルドの王子は無言を貫いていた。

しかも、彼は書斎に辿りつくまで沈黙を守っていた。壁を埋め尽くす書架とそこに並んだ本を眺めやり、大きかったり小さかったりするちぐはぐの家具を眺めまわし、ロキの一番好きな肘掛椅子に腰を下ろした時も、ソーはずっと黙っていた。

ロキが彼の視線を避けようと机の端に寄り掛かった時になって、ようやくソーが口を開いた。

「俺の記憶にあるよりも、現実のお前はずっと美しいな」ソーは前置きの一つもせずに彼に告げた。

そしてロキは足を滑らせ、あやうく床に転げてしまうところだった。

「いい加減にしてくれ、ソー！」体勢を立て直すなり叫んだロキは、取り繕うことも止めていた。「そういうことを言っては駄目だ！」

自制心を失ったのは彼だけではなかった。ソーは怒気も露わに飛び上がるように立つと、ロキの方に半歩踏み出したが、そのまま彼の肩を掴んでガクガクと揺らしたいように見えたが、それ以上は進まなかった。

「何故だ？」ソーが問い質す。「お前だって気持ちがあったのは知っている。知ってるんだ！俺の目を見て否定してみろ！」

ロキは背筋を伸ばして顔を引き締めると、告げた。「私にはなかった」

納得のいかない表情を返され、ソーは挑戦するように片方の眉を撥ね上げた。

以前はもっと上手に嘘をつけたはずなのに。

「そんなことに意味はないんだ」ロキは話しを逸らし、視線を外して虚空を見据え、そわそわと動く足を止めることができなかった。「決していいことにはならない。うまく行くことはありえないんだ、ソー」

「だから、何故だ？お前がヨトゥンで俺がアシールだから。そういうことか？それが下手な言い訳だと互いに理解しているはずだ」

「部分的にはそうだけど、もっと大きな理由はある！」ロキが言った。なにしろ、彼にはこのことについて考える充分すぎるほどの時間があったのだから。両国間の難解な力関係がなかったとしても、ソーの全てがロキの持たざるものであることは不動の事実なのだった。ソーは父親の後継者であり、(少なくともアシールにしては)体格も良く力もあり、民衆に愛され、人を簡単に赦し、たとえ自分に対してでもすぐに笑い…ロキはこれらを一つも声に出しては言わなかったが、きっと「私たちはあまりに違っている。まるで逆なんだ」と主張する彼の声音に表れているに違いなかった。ソーは両手を放り上げてほとんど彼を怒鳴りつけていた。

「そういうのを相互補完と言うんだろうが、この馬鹿！」吠えるような声を上げたソーは、ロキは侮辱されたことできちんと憤慨できる前に、彼の両肩を掴んで引き寄せていた。「なんでお前に関することはいつもこんなに難しいんだ」と呟いたソーは直後に上体を倒して正面からロキにキスをした。

至極当然なことだが、ロキは自分の身に何が起きているのか理解するまでしばらくの時間を要した。

そして理解する頃には、肩を掴んだソーの手は穏やかになっており、だが彼を強く刺させてくれているのは助かった。なにしろロキは膝から力が抜けそうになったのだから。あれだけの怒りを抱えていたにもかかわらず、ソーの唇はロキの唇に柔らかで軽く押しつけられているだけで、その髭は彼の顎に擦れたが決して不快ではなかった。一瞬、ロキは身体を引いて、相手の大胆さを叱りつけてやろうとも思っていたが、ソーが顔を傾けて互いの唇をもっと深く合わせてきたので、ロキは思わず鏡のようにその動きに合わせ、体の力を抜いて、できる限り口づけを返すのだった。

しばらく経ってから先に顔を離したのはソーの方だったが、彼の目を見つめるためだけで、ふわふわと少し眩暈がしながらロキも相手を見つめ返し…そしてキスの前にソーが言ったことを思い出した。

「私のこと馬鹿って言った」彼は不満そうに言った。

「それは事実お前がそうだからだ」ソーは真剣な面持ちで言ったが、ロキが反論できる前に続ける。「そして、そんなお前を愛している」

これを数ヶ月の間知っていたからと言って、ソーの口から直接聞くための心の準備などにはならず、初めの内こそロキはその場に立ち尽し、ソーの胸当てに縋りついて全身がぽかぽかと温まっていくのを感じていた。だが、如何にそれが真実だとしても、そしてロキ自身の気持ちがどうであっても、キスひとつと愛の告白で二人の現状が打破されるわけでもなかった。

「でも、それで何が変わると言うんだ？」彼は尋ね、ソーの胸に置かれた自分の手を見つめる。その指の下で鋼の冷たさが感じられた。「私たちが何者であるかは変わらないし、私はベストラのように生涯、他の人の振りをして生きるなんてできない。できないんだ」

「ならしなければいい」ソーがまるで簡単なことのように言うので、ロキは冷笑した。

「でも、それじゃあ周囲に何て言われると思う、ソー？あなたはいつか王になる。その時に民衆が私のような者を歓迎するとは――」

「どうでもいい」ソーが口を挟んだ。「それに、お前を悪く言うアスガーディアンがいれば、必ず後悔することになるだろう」

嫌悪感も露わに息をついたロキは、目をぐるりと回した。「おお、それがいい。問題解決だ。マイティ・ソーが哀れな霜の巨人を守るというのか。それはお断りするよ」

だが、ソーはただ彼を見下ろし、その唇は今にも笑みの形になりそうだった。「奴らが恐れるべきものは俺の怒りではない」彼は言った。「お前と面向かってお前を侮辱する者がいれば、とんだ愚か者だ。もっとも、お前が相手に報復するところはぜひ見てみたいものだが」

世辞はあからさまだが効果的で、ロキは思わずさらに身体が熱くなっていた。だが、それでもまだしつこい疑念を払うことができない。

「ここから先はどうすればいいんだ？」声に出して窺い、ソーは片手で彼の顔に触れると、親指でその顎に沿って引かれた氏族線をなぞった。ロキはそれを避けることもせず、知らずに彼の手に頬を寄せていた。

「まず、俺は夕食の招待を受けようと思う」ソーが告げる。「それから家に帰って、父上と話し、正式な結婚の申し出をしに戻ってくる…お前がそれを許してくれるなら」

(この部屋を生きて出ることができれば奇跡だとロキは思った。どうやらソーは彼の心臓を止めようと躍起になっているのだから。)

「オーディンがそれを許可すると思ってるのか？許可されなかったらどうする？」

ソーの顔はあのアスガルドのバルコニーでの日以来、ロキが見た初めての笑みを浮かべていた。「そうなったら、俺はそこまで正式ではない結婚の申し出をしに来るから、俺とお前で駆け落ちしなければならなくなるかもしれない。だが、許可は出る。父上はお前を気に入っているから」

唖然として、ロキは言った。「なんだって？」だが、ソーはロキの項に置いた手で彼の後ろ髪を掴み、優しく彼の顔を上に向けると、まっすぐと彼の瞳を覗き込んできた。

「それだけか？」一拍置いてソーが尋ねる。「それともまだ他にも俺への言い訳は――すまん、質問はあるか？」

全父に気に入られたなどという、非常に可能性の低い話を除けば、ソーが現れる前までロキが並べ立てていた疑惑と躊躇に満ちた理論は、全てその説得力を失っていった。それでもやはり、ソーが言うほど簡単な話では済まないと思っているが、思えばロキの人生において簡単だったことはひとつもなかった(それに、その多くは自分の自業自得だと渋々と認める気はあった)。結局のところ、彼はこのリスクを背負ってもいいと思えるのだった。

だが、これまで抱え込んできた不安と憤懣が急速に他のものへと――安堵と、胸中を埋め尽くさんとする希望のような何かへと――変貌しつつも、ロキは自身を落ち着け、そう簡単にソーの言いなりになって堪るかとばかりに口を開いた。

「ああ、もうひとつだけ疑問がある」抵抗するためだけに言って、苛立ったように見せかけた視線をソーに据えた。「あんた、なんでそうも私の髪に固執するんだ？」

微笑んだまま、ソーはロキの髪を一房指に絡めて、鼻先に持ってきた。

「ここ半年、俺の枕の上に広がるお前の髪を想像してきただけだ」彼は告げた。

唐突にロキの下腹部に集結した熱は彼に少し眩暈を与えていたが、すぐに気を取り直して答えることができた。「見せてあげることもできるけど」

「心から期待してる」

ソーが再び彼に口づけをした時、ロキも準備は整っていたので自ら顔を寄せるのだった。

＊＊＊

夕食はどうしたことか、数秒で駆け抜けたように感じると同時に何日も引き延ばされた気もしていた。それはおそらく、ソーがロキと並んでベンチ椅子に座っているために二人の腕が常に掠め合っていることと関係があると思われた。ベンチ椅子はやはり彼ら二人が座るにはあまりに小さかったが、以前と違って今回はだいぶ居心地が良くなっていた。それに、ロキがチラリと横目でソーに視線を向ければ、ほとんどの場合すでにソーが彼を見つめていたということも、関係していたかもしれない。ロキは何度か笑みを浮かべそうになる顔をカップの影に隠さなければならなかった。この新たな展開を父に告げる気はまだないのだから。

もっとも、それにはもう遅いかもしれない…書斎でロキがソーから体を引き離して扉に鍵をかけ、夕食を完全に無視してしまおうと考え始めていた時に、彼らを呼びに来たオッタールが『殿下たちが向かっておられると、陛下にお知らせしてきます！』と慌てて告げて駆け去ったことを思えば、あの子がどれほど目撃したのかは想像がつくというものだ。

(それに、ラウフェイだってソーがロキが世界の中心であるかのように見つめていることに気づいていることは疑いようもない。しかも、ロキもきっと自分で思っている以上に同じことをしていただろうから。)

だが、ラウフェイはそのことについては何も言わず、夕食が終わればソーに旅路の安全を願うことだけを告げて立ち去り、使用人たちがテーブルを片付ける間、ロキとソーは食堂に立ち尽すのだった。

「部下たちは今夜、町で宿泊する手筈になっている。ソウルフォージが問題なく稼働するか確認するためにな」ソーは周囲の視線を明らかに意識しており、適切な距離を空けて言った。「俺も一晩止まって行こうと思っていたが、もう発つべきかもしれない。なにしろ、父上と相談することが多くあるのでな」

彼が急いで家に帰りたいと考えるのを咎めることはできないとロキは思った。彼が父親と話をつけるためだと思えば尚更だったが、気がつけば、ロキは二の足を踏める前に返事を口に出していた。

「でも、もう随分と夜も更けてしまった」彼は実際は何時頃なのか見当もついていなかったが、言った。「それに、向こうに戻った後も宮殿までは長い飛行時間がかかるものだし…今夜は泊っていった方がいいと思う。あなたの客間はまだそのまま残されているから」

ソーが彼の意を汲むのにかかった半秒ほどの時間は、彼にとって拷問に他ならなかった。だが、ソーの目がほんの僅かに見開かれ、ゴクリと喉を鳴らす様子に、彼がロキの申し出を理解した瞬間が目に見えてわかった。

「まったく、お前の言うとおりだ」ソーは首肯しながら同意した。

そこで使用人の一人がソーを客間へ通すと言い出したので、ロキは返事をせずに済んだ。

(それをありがたく思ったのは、たった今ソーを誘惑したのだと自覚したとたんロキは怯んでいたため、そもそも言葉を紡ぐことすらうまくできなかったためだった。)

＊＊＊

宮殿が静まり返り、皆が眠りについた頃には真夜中をとうに回っていた。ロキは慎重に回廊を進み、曲がり角に来るたびに立ち止まって誰にも見られていないことを確認した。これが彼の生涯で最良の考えだったのか、最悪の考えだったのか、彼はまだ結論を出しておらず、飢えたようなソーの眼差しを思い出しても、果たしてロキは積極的すぎたか、必死すぎたか、ぐるぐると考えてしまう。

だが、そこでソーの居室の扉がほんの僅かに開いているのを目撃し、それだけで彼の懸念は拭い去られた。ソーはロキが来るのを待っているのだ。

胸で心臓が躍る感覚を無視するのは難しかった。

中に滑り込む勇気を振り絞るまでに、必要以上の時間がかかったが、ロキはやがてそうすると、背後で扉の鍵を閉めた。だが、ソーが居間で彼を待っているとロキが思っていたのなら、それが間違っていたことがすぐに知れた。そこは外の回廊と同じように静かで無人であった…しかし、寝室へ続く扉も同様に開いており、ロキは考え直す前に意思づくりの床の上を裸足で進み、足音を立てぬまま中に滑り込んだ。

ベッドの左右で燻る火鉢の放つ温かな灯りは、ソーがベッドの上に片肘を立てて、ヘッドボードに寄り掛かり、毛皮の毛布の上で本を開いているさまを照らし出していた。解いた髪を片方の肩の上に流し、裸の上半身を惜しげもなく晒し出して彼を待っている。

ロキは後ろ手て扉を閉めた音で、彼の来訪を報せた。

ソーが彼を見上げて意図的に本を閉じ、拾い上げ、横のテーブルに置く間もロキをじっと見つめており、それに対してロキが投げかける捻った言葉は何も思いつかなかった。それどころか、何一つ口にすべき言葉が思いつかなかったため、代わりに彼は動いて、一歩ずつ足を踏み出しながら、肋骨に打ち付ける心臓をよそにベッドの横まで来た。次に何をすべきかは全くの謎だったが、ソーが脚を動かしてロキがベッドの端に腰を下ろせるよう場所を開けた。

ソーが全裸である事実は、ロキが座ったことで動いた毛皮のおかげで明らかになった。

「もう疑念はないということだな？」ソーが静かに問いかけた。彼は少し体を寄せてきたが、今のところはまだ手を出しては来ないことを、ロキは注意深く見守っていた。

もう彼らを止めるものは何もないと言うのに、それでもソーはまだロキが心の準備を整えているのか、本当にこれが欲しいのか、確認してくるのだ。もう何ヶ月もの間、ソーの本質が如何に善良であるか承知していたはずだ。山越えをする間、ソーが眠る間にどれだけ彼の首を絞めてやりたいと思ったとしても、あれからソーは一体何度証明してきたことだろう。何度も、何度も、ロキを恋の相手としてだけでなく、彼の意見や観点を問うことで個人的な価値を認めていることを証明してきた…そして、それはロキ自身のことだけでは止まらなかった。彼はわざわざ無理を通してまで、可能な限りアスガーディアンたちの態度や偏見を変えようと努力し、自分自身と自分の故郷を新たな知識に晒し、そして…そして、ロキは答えを見つけた。

「あぁ、いくらでも疑念はある」彼は正直に答えた。「でも、あなたに関しては何もない」

ソーが一言も発する前に、ロキは動いて彼の膝の上に乗り上げて腰を落ち着ける。ソーが彼の腰を掴んでもっと近くに引き寄せたので、それはひどく容易なことだった。

「ロキ」ソーがそれだけを口にすると、次の瞬間、二人はキスをしていた。ロキは声に出して言えなかったことを全て、その口づけに注ぎ込んだが、きっとあまり上手にできてはいない。だが、ソーは気にしていないようだったので、ロキは考えすぎることを止めて、気持ちのいいことを追及することにした…そして、それはソーの手に身体を寄り添わせ、彼が好きにロキの背中を辿る間も、その感触を大いに楽しむことだった。

やがて、呼吸をするために口を放す必要が出たが、ソーはそのまま彼の首筋を唇で辿りながら下りて行き、ソーの片手が彼の乳首を発見すると、ロキは思わず息を飲んで、反射的に腰を跳ねていた。

「ああ、ロキっ」ソーは再び彼の名を紡ぐと、一瞬でロキは仰向けに押し倒されており、ソーの温かながっしりとした重さが彼の上に覆い被さっていた。だが、ソーが先程の続きに戻る前に、ロキは何かを忘れていたことを思いだし、ソーの胸板に片手を押しつけて彼を止めた。

「ちょっと待って」彼は言って、先程就寝する振りをして三つ編みにしていた髪を解いて揺らすと、枕の上に充分それが広がっていることを祈った。「これでどうだ？」

ソーはニヤリと笑うと「想像以上にいい」と告げ、頭を下ろした。

彼の両手がロキの身体の探索を続け、それに彼の口も続き、ロキはここでどのような貢献をしているべきか、そもそも横たわったまま、正気を失ってしまわないよう自制することができるのかどうかも分からずにいた。だが、ソーに任せておいても大丈夫なようで、彼の柔らかな唇とロキの肩や鎖骨を掠める髭の感触の対比は気が狂いそうなものだった。

しかし、そこで熱く、硬くなったソーの陰茎がロキの内腿に押しつけられ、気がつけばロキは気を紛らわそうと、不安定に揺れる声を発していた。

「他に何を想像した？」彼が尋ねると、ソーは胸骨の半分ほどを舐めたところで動きを止め、薄暗い明かりの中で青い瞳を普段よりも暗くさせて彼を見上げた。

「多くのことを」と、彼は見とめた。

ロキの股間でとぐろを巻いた熱は彼の呼吸を奪うほどで、それ以降、彼は黙っていることにした。

ソーはゆっくりと時間をかけてロキの胸元と腹を下りて行き、時折舌が氏族線にぶつかってはそれを辿って寄り道をし、その手はロキの尻から腿に掛けて下りていき、そっと彼の脚を開いていく。その真新しい感触にロキは加田らをくねらせ、腰巻の中で彼のペニスが勃ち上がり、布地に押しつけられており、これまでにないくらいに膣は濡れていて――ソーはまだそこに触れてもいないというのに。

もっとも、それはあくまで時間の問題であり、ソーの手が腰巻の結び目に触れると、ロキは唐突に不安になり、唇を噛んでいた。ソーが腰巻の中に何があるのか知っているということを、ロキは承知していたが、治療師が描いた解剖学の本にあるイラストと、本物には大きな差があるとしか言いようがない――そして布が剥されると温かな吐息が素肌に吹きかけられ、ソーが漏らした呻き声に、ロキはあやうくパニックになるところだった。

『どうしたの？』と彼は訪ねたかったのだが、実際には「ど――」しか声に出すことはできず、ソーの舌がゆっくりと破滅的なラインで彼の陰唇から陰茎に掛けて一気に舐め上げたので、ロキの声はそのまま無意味な喘ぎに変わっていた。

「すごい」ソーは彼の素肌に対して息をつき、はじめロキが返すことのできたものは、ただ彼の髪を掴んで軽く引っ張ることだけだった。

「こっちに来て」彼は息を切らせて言った。

本当はソーにもう一度同じことをしてほしかったが、それと同時に果たして自分が生き残れるかも分からなかった。ソーが上体を彼の上で動かし、ロキのペニスにその素肌が擦りつけられると、それだけでもう限界まできていたロキは達してしまいそうになった。だが、その前にソーには中に入ってほしかった。

「まだ終わってなかったんだがな」ソーは得意げな笑みを浮かべて言ったが、ロキはただ彼を引っ張り下ろして、自分の味がするソーの唇にキスをしたので、それは効果的に相手を黙らせるのだった。

ソーのペニスが彼のものに初めて触れた時、それは大いなる発見であったが、彼が今追い求めているのはそれではない。とはいえ、ロキは知らずに一度、二度とソーの腰に自分の腰を押しつけていたが――三度目ともなると、それで限界を越えそうになったので彼はもう少し腰を上の方にずらし、濡れた温もりのある皮膚が膣に押しつけられるのを感じた。

ソーはそこで荒れた息をつき、それ以上待てなくなったロキは両脚をソーの腰に回して自ら押し込んだ。

ゆっくりと滑らかな動きは期待通りに気持ちが良かったが、ソーが出て行く寸前まで腰を引き、ゆっくりと奥まで押し込んでくるのはさらに気持ちが良く、それがもう一度起こった時に、ロキは嬌声を上げており、その絶妙な温もりは突き上げられるたびに徐々に広がっていった。この外交的な交換遊学の前までは、ロキがその気になっていた時に、自分の手と想像力とちょうど良い形の物体があれば事足りるものの一体何がそんなに騒ぐようなことなのかと、彼は訝しんだものだった――だが、こうして頭の両脇でソーの手が毛布をきつく掴み、二人の間にある熱と、ともに動く度に混じりあう吐息を経験した今となっては、ロキはこれなしでは、ソーでなくては二度と満足できないと悟っていた。

そして、それを諦める必要がないのだと思い出す。彼に残された何千年もの時間、ソーは彼のものとなるのだ。

ロキが彼を引き寄せた時にソーは文句は言わなかった。新しい角度とそれに伴う激しさを増した相手の腰の動きに、思わずソーの背中に爪を立てた時も、ソーは不満を言わない。彼を穿つソーの腰の動きは今や浅く早くなっており、そのひとつひとつがロキの中にある一点を突き上げており、その度にロキは思わず足の指を丸め、あと少しだけこれが続けばそのまま絶頂を迎えるのではないかと思うほどだった。

しかし、それを知ることはなく、彼の中で圧力が性急に募り、小さな喘ぎ声を上げ続けるようになった頃に、ソーは片肘をついて上体を起こすと、二人の間に空いた手を伸ばした。それをどうするつもりなのか、ロキは分かっていたはずなのに、ソーの荒れた指先が彼のペニスに巻きつくことにまったく心の準備などできていなかったロキは、ほんの数回手を優しく上下に動かされただけで嬌声を上げながら腹に白濁を迸らせており、圧力を逃すまいと背を反らせてソーの腰に必死に股間を押しつけていたのだった。ソーはロキが疲れ切って息を上げ、毛皮の上に身を投げ出すまで律動を崩すことはなかったが、そこで腰の動きが不規則になり、数秒後にロキの名を掠れた声で紡ぎながら、ひと際深く突き上げてソーも達するのだった。

ロキはそのまま夜が明けるまでソーを中に、そして彼の上に残したままでいても良かったのだが、ゆっくりと味わうような口づけの後、ソーは息をついて身体を引いた。だが、あまり長いこと離れていることはなく、申し訳程度に二人の身体を綺麗にすると、彼は(まだ脚を伸ばし、疲弊した腰の重さを解そうとしている)ロキの隣に身体を落ち着け、彼を腕に抱き込むのだった。

「こんなんじゃ眠れるわけがない」ロキはいい加減な態度で文句を言ったが、ソーはただシーッと彼を黙らせるのだった。しかし、自分が毛布の下に入らないでいれば、暑すぎて眠れないなどということにはならないだろうと、ロキは思った…

そして、それはすぐ後に証明されることになり、その日の――というよりは、ここ数ヶ月分の感情の起伏がようやく彼に追いつくと、ロキはソーの肩に頭を乗せたままストンと眠りに落ちるのだった。

＊＊＊

ロキが再び目を覚ますと、鎧戸の隙間から薄らとした陽光のほんの僅かな線が差し込んでおり、彼は床に零れたその明かりを目で追い、ベッドの横にある熊毛の絨毯の上を滑り、ついには彼の胸骨の上に置かれたソーの手の上に淡い線を引く様子を見つめていた。

昨夜の出来事の細部まで思い出したロキは、(文字通り)日の光の下に晒された今となっては、未来に対する不安はなくなってはいないものの、正しい決断を下したのだということに関しては自信を持って言えた。この先二人がどのような苦難に立ち向かうことになるかは未知のままであったが、それは疑いようもなく近いうちに明らかになるだろうし、結局はその時が来ることに対し準備しておくほかないのだった。

ゆっくりと慣らしていくのが最適かもしれない、と彼は考える。アスガルドでの滞在初日にソーは彼に本来の姿でいてもいいのだと話していたが、おそらくそれは徐々に、少しずつ明かしていき、人々がそれに慣れるのを待つ方が賢明だろう。それはきっと居心地が悪いだろうが、しばらくの間、ヨトゥンの姿でアシールの服装を纏ってみるのもいいかもしれない――

「考えるのは止めておけ」ソーが彼の髪の中で呟き、彼をさらに近くに抱き寄せた。

「私に言い聞かせようとするな」ロキは答えたが、ソーの好きにさせて、二人の間に何もない状態で、背中に押しつけられる温かな素肌の感触を堪能した――ついでに言えば、ロキの尻に押しつけられた半勃ち状態のペニスの感触も。何ヶ月も前、山の上のテントの中でとてもよく似た、だが全く違った朝のことを思い出し、それから如何に状況が変わったのかも思い、ロキは下敷きになった毛皮の中に笑いかけた。

それと同時に、背を弓なりにしてソーに尻を押しつけた。

「んー、お前を悩ませているものを忘れさせてやるから、動くんじゃないぞ」ソーはそう言って、片手を彼の腹の下の方へ動かした…だが、ロキはたった今言ったはずだ…

ロキが身を捩って彼の背中をベッドに押しつけ、その腰の上に跨ると、ソーは押し潰されたような声を漏らした。

「たった今、言い聞かせようとするなって言っただろ」彼は苛立った振りをして溜め息をついたが、ソーは悪びれずにただ彼に笑いかけたので、ロキは続けて「私があなたを愛していて、本当に良かったな」と言ってから、身体を曲げて彼にキスをした。

「それは百も承知だ」と、顔を離したソーが言った。

＊＊＊

ロキがようやくベッドから這い出て自室の方へ向かい始める頃には、宮殿の使用人たちはすでに何時間も前に起き出して、その日の準備を進めていた。だが、奇跡的なことに、ぼさぼさの髪とソーの種が零れ落ちて内腿にこびりついたままの姿で歩く彼の姿を目撃した者は誰一人としていなかった。

そして、彼が中庭でオーディンの息子とその配下の者たちを正式に見送りに、磨き上げられた鎧とメイルスカートを纏ったロキが現れた時も、二人の間で約束に満ちた長い眼差しが交わされたことに、ヨトゥンもアスガーディアンの誰も、何も言わなかった。

色とりどりの光に運び去られる直前に、ソーはロキにもう一度笑いかけ、ビフレストの轟音に負けないような声で呼びかけていた。

「またすぐに会おう」と彼は言った。


End file.
